The Meaning Of Life The Merging of Two Evils Seq
by Denonu
Summary: A xover fic about guyver, dbz, tenchi, plus other minor characters and one man's struggle against a evil force. Read And Review.
1. HellBound

The Meaning Of Life  
  
  
  
The Merging Of Two Evils Sequel  
  
  
  
/Sentences outlined like this means that the person who's talking, is talking in their mind or through a telepathic link./  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hell Bound  
  
  
  
Deep in an empty vastness where nothing could possibly survive, Denonu's body slowly drifts toward a light. As he gets closer to it, the light gets brighter until it's hard to see. Then in an instant Denonu's standing in front of what appeared to be a giant house. Denonu looked around and surprising found that he was in an endless line. As the people ahead of him began entering the line began moving. When it was Denonu's turn he walked into a large doorway with intricate designs on the side of them. He opened the door and found a large desk with a gigantic red man sitting in front of a stack of books. Suddenly a man walked up from behind him. The man was carrying a book in his left arm and a quill pen in his right hand. Denonu noticed that the man was blue with two horns sticking from his head. The man was wearing a plain white dress shirt with black slacks.  
  
The man: Name?  
  
Denonu: Denonu.  
  
The Man: His name is Denonu sir.  
  
The red man at the desk began fumbling through the books on his desk.  
  
Red man: Denonu. Denonu. Denonu. Ah yes, here we are. This says that you destroyed an entire area of Japan. Including a man, a city, and numerous forests. Do you have anything to say before I pass judgment?  
  
Denonu: Judgment? Could I be dead? This must be the afterlife.  
  
Red man: I am getting impatient. Do you have anything to say?  
  
Denonu: Yes, what I did was wrong but if I didn't do it there would've been a greater catastrophe.  
  
Red man: I'm sorry but the cause doesn't out way the means.  
  
Denonu: I see, but since it was for a good cause can I some how earn my way.  
  
Red man: Maybe, theirs a tournament coming up and I've been told to send any strong person with a good spirit for training. Will you be that person?  
  
Denonu: I'll do it.  
  
Red man: Theirs two catches. One is, if you lose your soul will be sent to the forbidden zone.  
  
Denonu: What's the forbidden zone?  
  
Red man: It's a place where your body and soul are disbanded and your consciousness is forced to relive your darkest memories countless times for all eternity.  
  
Denonu: I'll do it.  
  
Red man: Wait, I didn't tell you the other catch.  
  
Denonu: What is it?  
  
Red man: The tournament isn't for another hundred years and you'll be spending those years in hell. 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2  
  
The Plan  
  
  
  
Just as he finished a hole opened in the floor beneath Denonu and he fell into the dark pit. On the land of the living, inside Ryo-ohki the members of the Masaki household are in mourning over Denonu's death.  
  
Ryoko: Ok let me get this straight. You said Denonu killed himself and Antwan in a powerful explosion that wiped out the town of Oakayama.  
  
ADRyoko: Yeah that's about it.  
  
Ayeka: So what are we going to do now? It's not as if we can go back home.  
  
Ryoko: I'll tell you what where going to do. Where going to bring him back.  
  
Washu: Look I know your love him and all but he's gone. Theirs no way we can bring him back.  
  
Ryoko: Yes there is?  
  
Ryoko then turned facing ADRyoko.  
  
Ryoko: Can Ryo-ohki play videocassettes?  
  
ADRyoko: Sure, but how will that help.  
  
Ryoko: I'm going to show you how he can be brought back. Washu can you get me to the house?  
  
Washu: Sure. We enlarged the house to tell Lord Katsuhito and Nobuyuki about what happened.  
  
Washu began to type on that familiar laptop of hers. As she typed a hole in the air opened into her lab. Ryoko entered the hole and seen that the house was back to it's original size. She ran toward the house and entered through the front door. Ryoko then headed up the stairs to her guest room. She opened the door and began to look around for the cassette tapes. She found the tapes. Picking them up she headed outside back to Ryo-ohki.  
  
Coming out of the hole she handed one of the tapes to ADRyoko.  
  
Ryoko: Here play this.  
  
ADRyoko took the tape and walked over to one of the many crystals floating inside the massive ship. While looking at the tape she pushed it into the crystal. The view screen of Ryo-ohki flickered as the words "processing" were shown on it.  
  
Ayeka: How is that going to help?  
  
Ryoko: You'll see.  
  
The view screen stopped and the intro to Dragonball Z began to play on it.  
  
ADRyoko: What's this?  
  
Ryoko: It's a cartoon that Denonu used to watch years ago.  
  
After the intro finished Ryoko began to tell them how they could wish Denonu back using the dragonballs.  
  
Ryoko: Washu do you still have that machine that zapped Denonu when it went berserk.  
  
Washu: Yeah I still got it but why would you want that?  
  
Ryoko: Because that machine transported Denonu and me to that cartoon world.  
  
ADRyoko: You said that we would have to find these dragonball things so how are we going to do that?  
  
Ryoko: Just leave that to me.  
  
Meanwhile in limbo, still falling the endless fall. Denonu looks around but finds absolutely nothing. Then just as he realizes that the fall would probably last forever it stop and Denonu slams into the ground. Afterward Denonu stood up and brushed the dust off of him.  
  
Denonu: He's not going to get rid of me that easy.  
  
Denonu raised his ki a bit as the blast field appeared around him, then he was gone. Inside of the judgment house Denonu reappeared in his previous spot before he fell. The Red man and his assistant were shocked seeing that the man they had just judged appeared from out of thin air.  
  
Red man: What's happening. How'd you do that?  
  
Denonu: Never mind that? I'm only here to tell you that I'm not going to hell for something I believe is right. I'm going to walk out that door and anyone who tries to stop me is going to seriously regret making that choice. (He said pointing to the door behind him.)  
  
After finishing Denonu turned around and started for the door. As he was walking out the door a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
Unknown Voice: Hold on for a minute.  
  
"And who might you be?" Denonu said turning around facing a dark blue haired woman wearing a full-body red cloak with a gold brace that connected it at her neck.  
  
Unknown Woman: The name's Kailia. Look don't get angry at them. They're just doing their job. I was listening to your predicament outside. They say you have a hundred years till the tournament right. So just make the best of it. And if you want I could teach you some things. I'm going to need something to do here to.  
  
Listening to her proposal Denonu began to think of his options.  
  
Denonu: /Who is this woman and why does she care about my situation. Whoever she is she seems sincere./ So what could you possibly teach me?  
  
"I'm sure I'll think of something" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
Inside of Washu 's lab Ryoko and the others are waiting for Washu to construct a device that would transport them to the alien dimension.  
  
Ryoko: Are you finished yet Washu.  
  
Washu: Not yet, it does take time to decipher one dimension from millions you know.  
  
Hours pass and Washu has finally finished the device.  
  
Washu: They're its finally complete.  
  
Washu looked about her array of machines and pressed a button on the one to her right. The machine hummed and a small pad protruded from it carrying ten wristwatch like machines. She gathered the little machines and headed toward the Masaki home. Inside the home everyone watching television while they waited for Washu to finish. The front door opened and Washu came into the living room.  
  
Washu: It's done. I finished the machines.  
  
Ryoko: It's about time Washu.  
  
Washu then gave everyone a machine and they all snapped them on their wrists.  
  
Washu: Tenchi where is your grandfather and father.  
  
Tenchi: They said that they would stay here and hope for the best.  
  
Washu: I guess it's their choice.  
  
ADRyoko: Hey Washu, I do we use these things.  
  
Washu: You press the red button on the side to go back and forth from dimension to dimension.  
  
After everyone fumbled with their machines all of them activated their machines and disappeared. Meanwhile in the altered dimension at the place that used to be Oakayama, Japan a large yellow spacecraft lands on the ground and opens a gray transport tube at the top. A moment later a female figure clad in a red and yellow battle suit comes out the tube and jumps down to the ground. The figure bends her left arm up and a neon holograph screen forms near her wrist. As the screen displayed dimensional information she looked around at her surroundings.  
  
Female Figure: /Damn what the hell happened here? I'm not detecting his energy pattern anymore./  
  
As she spoke the screen began to emit a low pitch him. She looked down at the screen and read the information as a smile creped across her face.  
  
Female Figure: /Now I see what happed. He must've traveled to another dimension./  
  
She put her arm down and jumped back to the transport tube. She landed on it and placed her feet on the pad. The pad then lowered into the ship with her on top of it. Once inside the tube closed and the pad brought her to an airlock door. The door opened with a small hiss and she stepped in. Inside the room were what appeared to be a locker and a device with a glass tube with a control panel. She walked up to the panel and keyed in a sequence. The tube opened and she stepped in. She removed her suit's helmet letting the cool air of the ship wash over her face. As if in a balance the scent of her own musk emanated out of her armor.  
  
Female Figure: /Damn this damp suit./ Deactivate.  
  
In response to her voice her suit sectioned off into whole parts and dropped to the floor of the tube. The woman stepped out of the tube and pressed a button on the side console. The glass tube closed and the suit parts returned to their previous positions against themselves. The woman went to the locker and opened it. Reaching in she grabbed a towel and an alternate pair of clothes. Closing the locker door she stood up and walked toward another door that was opposite of the airlock door. The door opened as it reacted to her presence and the woman exited the room entering a hallway that ran parallel to the ship. She walked down the hallway until she came to a large doorway. Entering the doorway she removed her clothes and stepped into a shower room on her left side. She took the towel and extra clothes and placed them on a small pedestal. After that she stood under one of the many showerheads.  
  
Female Figure: Shower on.  
  
The shower activated and the woman washed herself. After she was finished she deactivated the shower, dried off, and put on her extra clothes, which were a light blue top with small skintight shorts. Soon she left the room, heading for the ship's bridge. Upon entering the bridge she sat down at one of the many computer consoles.  
  
Female Figure: Patch my suits download data into the ships main databanks.  
  
After she spoke the ship responded to her command by relaying the information. Just as it finished the patch a feminine voice echoed through out the bridge.  
  
Ship's computer voice: Patch complete.  
  
Female Figure: Locate point of last known dimensional disturbance.  
  
Ship's computer voice: Locating.....Point located.  
  
Female Figure: Go to the point previously indicated.  
  
Soon the whole ship began to activate as the power generators, and engine core roared to life. The ship then took off in a trail of light heading for geo-synchronies orbit. Dende watched the Earth carefully looking for signs of dismay. Behind Dende, Mr. Popo was standing patiently just as he always done. A moment later each one of them heard a banged sound.  
  
Dende: What was that?  
  
Mr. Popo: It sounded like a door closing. I'll go look.  
  
Dende watched Mr. Popo leave to go and check around the lookout. Soon he came back displaying a worried look on his face.  
  
Dende: What was it Popo?  
  
Mr. Popo it seems that someone is in the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
Dende: I wonder who it is? But I guess we can see when the person comes out in a couple of days.  
  
Not far away at capsule corp. Bulma was reading one of her many science magazines when she heard a knock at her door. After she put the magazine down on the table in front of her she walked over and answered the door. When the door opened she saw Ryoko, a person who accidentally traveled here over 8 years ago with a man who she claimed was her husband. About a couple of hours later Ryoko finished telling Bulma all she knew about what happened to Denonu.  
  
Bulma: So you plan to resurrect Denonu using the DragonBalls with the help of your friends.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah but we can't find the dragonballs without your radar.  
  
Bulma: You know I had a feeling I might be needing it someday.  
  
Bulma then handed the radar to Ryoko.  
  
Bulma: When you wish Denonu back you can tell him that there's going to be a tournament here in a couple of months.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah knowing him the way I do, I know he'll enter. 


	3. The calling

Chapter 3  
  
The Calling  
  
  
  
In Other World, the place where dead souls go, or the afterlife, Denonu was meditating in one of the many open fields in hell; taking a break from Kailia's vigorous mind training of something she called soul fire when an idea struck him and he disappeared. When he reappeared he was in front of the gigantic red man sitting at his desk, which after many years found out that his name was King Yama.  
  
  
  
Denonu: Hey, King Yama.  
  
King Yama looked up from the pile of papers on his desk and looked at Denonu.  
  
King Yama: Yes Entry # 402 what is it?  
  
Denonu: Entry # 402 I hate it when he calls me that. How can I get to heaven?  
  
King Yama: You would leave out that doorway and catch the escort plane.  
  
As he spoke he pointed to a doorway to his left. After he finished Denonu flew to the ground and walked through the doorway. When he reached the other side Denonu saw a plane with a line of people waiting to enter it. Then he looked into the distance and seen a large planet in the distance. Denonu raised his ki a bit and his aura appeared around him. After he was satisfied he flew off toward the planet. At that exact moment in one of the darkest realms of the underworld, in a critical place that one man built his entire empire. That man at this time was sitting at his throne overlooking the dismal scenery of chaos and destruction throughout the various dimensions that was giving him his endless power.  
  
  
  
Man of darkness: /Soon it will be complete./ Sio come!  
  
A moment later a man wearing a body-length black cloak appeared before him and bowed slightly.  
  
  
  
Sio: Yes my master.  
  
Man of darkness: Go and see if he's ready.  
  
  
  
Sio: Yes my master.  
  
Afterward Sio faded away the man was left sitting all alone.  
  
Man of darkness: Very soon indeed.  
  
  
  
When Denonu reached the planet he flew down to it and landed on the ground, adjusting to the gravity. He walked around looking at the futuristic buildings. While walking he came to what appeared to be an intersection and a control panel interface. He walked up to the interface and pressed the screen. The screen displayed different options and Denonu chose his accordingly. The screen displayed his results and he pressed the name of the person he was looking for. Then the area around him blurred and when it focused Denonu found him in front of a door.  
  
Denonu: /That's convenient. Saves me the trouble of searching for her./  
  
Denonu knocked on the door and it opened slightly.  
  
Denonu: Hello.  
  
Denonu cautiously enters and looks around seeing a gigantic flower field with paths going a through them. Walking further in a fountain and a woman admiring flowers came into view. The woman had black hair and was wearing a pinkish dress. Denonu walked up to the woman.  
  
Denonu: Excuse me.  
  
The woman turned facing Denonu and set the flower that she held in her hands down in front of her.  
  
Woman wearing pinkish dress: Yes.  
  
Denonu: Are you Achika?  
  
Achika: Yes do I know you?  
  
Denonu: No, but I know about you.  
  
Achika: How do you know about me?  
  
Denonu: Well I know your son.  
  
Achika: You know Tenchi.  
  
Denonu: Yeah.  
  
Achika: How he doing?  
  
Denonu: His doing fine. He's become a ladies man so to speak.  
  
Achika: What do you mean?  
  
Denonu: Well he has six girls living with him.  
  
Achika: It's probably all Nobuyuki's fault knowing him. I wish I could see what he looks like now.  
  
Denonu: You can.  
  
Achika: How?  
  
Denonu: I can project my thoughts into your mind.  
  
Achika: What do I have to do?  
  
Denonu: Just close your eyes and clear your mind.  
  
  
  
After Denonu finished Achika did what Denonu told her to do. A couple of seconds' later blurred images began to form in her mind. After that the images focused, Achika saw one of the many fights between Ayeka + ADRyoko over Tenchi. After the scene played out a white flash appeared and another girl appeared, then another, an another until all of the members of the masaki household were displayed. Achika opened her eyes and looked at the unknown man with black hair.  
  
  
  
Achika: Now what about you. How do you know my son?  
  
Denonu chuckled a bit then answered.  
  
Denonu: Do you what me to start from the beginning?  
  
Achika: I think that it's an appropriate place.  
  
Denonu explained his story as the hours passed and Achika listened intently. But as he finished Denonu heard Kailia's mental voice in his head  
  
  
  
Kailia: Denonu where are you at? You're supposed to be training.  
  
Denonu: I'm talking to someone.  
  
Kailia: Well come back quickly. We have work to do.  
  
Denonu: Your pushy today aren't you, what's wrong with you?  
  
Kailia: I've just got a bad feeling that's all.  
  
  
  
Denonu felt her presence leave his mind and he stood up with Achika brushing the loose grass off of himself.  
  
Denonu: Well, sorry to end this short but I've got to go.  
  
Achika: I hope we have more chances to talk in the future.  
  
Denonu: Me too.  
  
Achika: Wait, what's your name.  
  
Denonu: It's Denonu.  
  
  
  
Denonu closed his eyes and Achika watched as he faded away. In the far reaches of space Antwan listened carefully as he stared up at the man who was speaking to him. From what he could understand this man was the leader of a dimension of pure chaos and he was looking for a successor. As he was talking the man was leading Antwan to his inner chambers. It was dark, gloomy, pungent smelling and cold, it reminded him of a dark castle. Looking forward a doorway came into view and they entered into a large field that appeared to have no ceiling. The man paused and Antwan followed suit.  
  
The man: And now comes the hardest part of the initiation.  
  
Antwan: What part.  
  
The man: The test.  
  
Then the man disappeared and moved at speeds at which Antwan couldn't register. Antwan began looking around attempting to sense the man's presence or power  
  
level, but he felt neither of them.  
  
Antwan: /Damn I can't sense him./  
  
Then Antwan sensed a small glimpse of his power level and turned to face it, attempting to shoot a ki blast at it. But when Antwan turned around all he saw was the man's palm. In the next moment all Antwan felt was pain as the man shot a powerful energy blast at his face. Back on Earth Ryoko was flying over a large rocky landscape searching for the dragonballs. She raised the dragonball radar to her face and clicked the button on the top. The radar screen flickered as it zoomed in a little bit and displayed a small triangle close to a glowing circle with the number seven above it.  
  
Ryoko: Good I'm getting closer to it. It should be down there.  
  
  
  
She flew down to the ground as she surveyed the landscape. She looked for anything out of the ordinary but all she saw was rocky terrain. She began to walk around as she checked the radar again, but it displayed the same results as it did before.  
  
  
  
Ryoko: Damn I know it's around here somewhere.  
  
  
  
As she spoke another voice echoed around her and she turned to face it. When she turned she saw a figure clad in red armor with a green visor on its helmet.  
  
Ryoko: Well well if it isn't Samus Aran, the bounty hunter.  
  
Samus: I don't know what your looking for but I know what I'm looking for, and it just so happens to be you.  
  
Ryoko: Samus, spare me the melodramatics.  
  
Samus: Fine. I'm arresting you for the numerous crimes of theft and burglary that you and your partner have committed.  
  
Ryoko: I'm sorry but I can't allow you to catch me yet.  
  
Samus: And how do you plan to stop me?  
  
Ryoko: Like I always do, you've never been a match for me.  
  
Samus: It's been years since we've fought and I've had time to improve.  
  
Ryoko: We'll see.  
  
  
  
Ryoko then put the dragon radar in a brown bag she had around her neck and dropped the bag to the ground. She focused and began to gather energy in each hand. As the energy began to crackle and pop she flung the energy spheres in Samus' direction. Ryoko watched the spheres explode as they collided with the ground where Samus stood. Dust and smoke began to fill the air as Ryoko began looking around for Samus. Then a small ball rolled out of the smoke and transfigured Samus back to her regular humanoid shape. Skidding to a stop Samus readied her arm barrel and fired a rapid stream of small plasma charges. Ryoko flew forward forming her beam saber as the plasma charges headed her way. She began to deflect the plasma charges with beam saber as she flew faster toward Samus. Ryoko readied for an overhead slice and swung her beam saber at Samus' helmet. But Samus anticipating the attack raised her arm barrel and a blue beam of energy extended from it and wrapped around Ryoko 's waist. Samus then leaped into the air dragging Ryoko behind her using her grapple beam and then she flung Ryoko down toward ground releasing her beam. Ryoko plummeted downward slamming into the ground, making blood spew from her mouth as Samus landed near by.  
  
Samus: Do you give up yet?  
  
  
  
Ryoko planted her right hand on the ground and forced herself to get up, while wiping the blood running down chin with her other hand.  
  
  
  
Ryoko: Not a chance.  
  
The Other World begins to open as all of the contestants gather in front of the Grand Kai's palace. As the contestants get restless a purple man wearing a black suit came out of Grand Kai's palace.  
  
Purple man in suit: All contestants form two lines, newcomers and in the other one returning participants.  
  
  
  
The audience did as they were told and formed two lines and Denonu was second in line with Kailia.  
  
  
  
Kailia: Well the time has come. How do you feel?  
  
Denonu: I feel anxious and jittery, like a kid in a toy store.  
  
Kailia: That's normal. Oh yeah I almost forgot.  
  
Denonu: Forgot what?  
  
Kailia: I want to give you something.  
  
Denonu: Give me what?  
  
Kailia: This.  
  
  
  
Kailia raised her left hand and a flash of light appeared in front of her. The light then formed into a sword with two blades; one blade was where it should be on a sword. But the other extended from the bottom of the sword hilt and curved upward around where the holder's hand would be as it came to a point near the top of the hilt, almost touching the other blade.  
  
  
  
Kailia: The person who taught me soul fire, gave me this sword and told me to hand it down to the person I taught it to. When you take this sword you have to promise that you will pass on the same technique and pass down this sword once again to that person.  
  
Denonu: I promise.  
  
  
  
Kailia then nodded and Denonu reached out and grabbed the sword's handle as he felt an electric charge pass through his hand. Denonu raised the sword, admiring the blade.  
  
Denonu: It has great craftsmanship. The edge is flawless, but how where do I put it when I'm not using it, it doesn't have a sheath.  
  
Kailia: Let me see the sword.  
  
Denonu handed the sword to Kailia.  
  
Kailia: Hold up your right hand.  
  
Denonu did what he was told and held up his hand. Kailia took a few steps back and put the sword's point to his palm and stabbed it. Denonu winced in pain but he forced it back. Kailia continued to push the sword but it didn't come out the other side of his hand, as a normal blade would've. Instead it disappeared into his hand until the whole sword entered. After Kailia stopped pushing Denonu looked at his palm.  
  
Denonu: What did you do?  
  
Kailia: I merged the sword with your being. Now you can bring it out like I did, and when you don't need it you can send it away just as easily. Now hurry up your next.  
  
Denonu and Kailia walked up to one of the arrangers who were registering the fighters. The arranger looked Denonu over and began to speak.  
  
  
  
The arranger: I'm sorry sir but you can't enter the tournament.  
  
Denonu: Why not?  
  
The arranger: Because you aren't dead yet.  
  
Kailia: What do you mean he isn't dead his here isn't he?  
  
The arranger: I'm sorry but some how he came without dying.  
  
Denonu: Well I'm not going to argue.  
  
Kailia: But don't you want to participate.  
  
Denonu: I do, but I made a promise to someone and I have to keep it. Thanks for all your help Kailia. I improved a lot because of you.  
  
Denonu held out his hand and Kailia put her hand in his as they shook hands.  
  
Kailia: For me it was a challenge training you. But when you do die look me up.  
  
Denonu looked into Kailia's eyes.  
  
Denonu: See you around.  
  
Kailia watched Denonu as he faded away until he was no longer there. Then she thought for a moment the disappeared herself. 


	4. The Investigation of Kronos

Chapter 4  
  
The Investigation Of Kronos  
  
  
  
In Washu's lab Denonu reappeared. He looked around and saw many different machines and devices that he himself didn't recognize.  
  
Denonu: /Why am I not surprised. I wonder where everyone is I assumed they would be here. /  
  
  
  
Denonu then called out Washu's name and listened for a response. He heard none but instead he heard the sound of glass breaking.  
  
Denonu: /Maybe that's her. /  
  
Denonu rushed to where he heard the noise. When he got there he didn't find Washu but a small pink haired child. The child was lying on the floor face down when Denonu began to look her over. She was naked and shivering but that wasn't the only thing he noticed. The other thing was that she had a pink tail the same length as his just above her butt. After he looked at her he looked around there was glass on the floor leading to one of the near by machines. The machine used to have a glass tube but now it was shattered around the floor. Just below the tube was a plate with letters on it. Denonu read the letters and then looked back at the girl.  
  
Denonu: /Lufailia. Sounds good. Washu's probably experimenting with Saiyan d.n.a. or something. I wonder why she experiments on everything so much; maybe she has a fetish for it. /  
  
The girl's tail began to twitch as she woke up. Denonu knelt before the girl and she started to cry. He waved his hand over her and a large white t- shirt appeared on her body. After that Denonu nodged the girls shoulder and she rolled over facing him. She opened her eyes and her tears stopped as she looked at Denonu. Her eyes memorized Denonu, they were a light purple but besides the color they seemed to be glowing slightly. While Denonu was staring at her, she looked behind him as Denonu heard footsteps. As Denonu stood up and turned around the girl sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his left leg.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Ryoko spewed up even more blood as a piece of rock debris glanced off of her jaw. She blinked and her vision became blurred. Through this vision she looked around and began to weigh her options.  
  
Ryoko: /Okay girl think, she's faster than me, plus she's got more things coming out of that damn arm barrel than I can count. If only I had my gems I could beat her easliy.  
  
Before she could finish her thought a small glimmer caught her eye. The glimmer was in a pile of rocks that was blown up from the groud by the last explosion. The pile of rocks then rolled and fell to the ground as the last dragonball glimmered in the sunlight near her bag.  
  
Ryoko: /Yes its the last dragonball. No wonder I didn't see it, it was underground. But how I am going to get it without Samus noticing. I got it. I'll dive for it when she fires another rocket at me. /  
  
Samus: Give up Ryoko you can't beat me in the condition that your in.  
  
Ryoko mustered all of the strength she had left and stood up staggering. Her beam sword flared in her right hand as it came to life. When it finished forming it began to flicker showing how wear she was.  
  
Samus: Fine if that's the way you want it. /One more rocket should do it. /  
  
Samus raised her arm barrel and target Ryoko through her helmet targeting system. Once it locked on her rocket fired and Ryoko dove for the dragonball and her bag.  
  
Samus: /Where the hell is she going, I know she wouldn't run from a fight she's to proud for that. /  
  
Samus then looked ahead of Ryoko and saw her bag.  
  
Samus: /So that's what she's after. A possible weapon. It could be interesting. But business before plearsure. /  
  
Samus transfigured to her ball form once and rolled after Ryoko. As Ryoko grabbed her bag and the dragonball. She rolled to the ground and quickly put the dragonball in her bag as she looked back to find the bounty hunter. She saw Samus rolling for her and mentally cursed. She reached for her dimensional watch and pressed the red button on the side and she disappeared.  
  
At the site of what used to be the masaki shrine. Five men gathered around one spot in the rubble.  
  
  
  
Man # 1: Looks like all the time we watched him paid off.  
  
Man # 2: Yeah.  
  
Man # 3: Did you read his description it says, " he has the power to destroy all of Kronos.  
  
Man # 4: Until now.  
  
Man # 5: It still sounds overrated to me. He's only one man. Everyman has their limits.  
  
Man # 1: I wonder why we didn't receive any orders from the doctor up until now. It's as if were running and hiding from him. It makes me sick.  
  
After their conversation one of the men knelt down and grabbed a small circular object, while another produced a small case. The man stood up and placed it within the case. The man who handled the case closed it and pressed a button on the top of it. The box suddenly became frigid in the man's hands.  
  
Man # 1: Good were finished here.  
  
One of the other men held up a small handheld device and pressed one of the buttons on it. The space around them rippled and a large hole appeared before them.  
  
The man # 3:He'll wish he never found his unit.  
  
The five men began to laugh as they entered the hole one by one. After the last, the hole closed making a small hissing noise.  
  
Hours later  
  
Her body was cold and she was in pain. Both made for an unpleasant feeling. Then she saw a flash of light and her eyes closed. She raised her hands and rubbed them furiously. After what seemed like minutes of rubbing she saw finally opened her eyes. She saw the familiar face of her uncle, Doctor Valkus. He stood there in his normal attire, and carrying a white robe, which she assumed was for her. She stepped out of the raised processing tube noticing that she was naked. Raising her hands over her chest instinctively as the cold air washed over her.  
  
Girl: Hey uncle is that for me?  
  
Doctor Valkus handed her and she quickly put it on.  
  
Girl: Thanks. How did it go?  
  
Valkus: Well Xia, we've managed to link a transmitter to your brain and to the control metal. So you should know better than anybody.  
  
Xia: I don't feel any different. But I'll let you know if I do.  
  
After she was finished she walked to the entrance of the room, but before she left she heard her uncle's voice again.  
  
Doctor Valkus: Xia just make sure you report to me directly.  
  
She kept on walking, but she raised her hand to acknowledge his statement. Xia walked down the well-lit hallway toward her quarters. Just then a memory flashed in her head. It was when she first came to Kronos Japan from the states. They gave her a room close to the zoaniod process lab, but during her first night there, she couldn't sleep because it smelled like a hospital. And the memory stuck in her head like a bad first impression so she wasn't to thrilled to be there. As her mind drifted back to what she was doing, she came to her room. She placed her palm on the d.n.a. Recognizer on the right side of the door. A light ran up and down her hand and the door slid open. She entered her room and she heard the door close behind her. Entering her bedroom on the left, she undid the robe and let it fall on the floor. After that she laid down on her bed, not even worrying any under garments. The next morning she awoke breathing heavily and she sat up in her bed feeling uneasy.  
  
Xia: I don't feel to good.  
  
She got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Entering the bathroom she reached over the top of the tub and turned the shower knob to hot. The showerhead instantly sprayed water and Xia stepped in. The water streamed down her face, back, and chest. She reached over on the wall before her and grabbed the bar of soap. She began to wash herself. Moments later she finished and stepped out of the tub, onto the bathroom floor. She walked over along side the tub to find a glass door. She opened the door and stepped in. The door closed and a mild hum filled the small chamber. The air in the chamber began to swirl around and it began to dry Xia's body. In a short while she left her room fully clothed and headed down to the monitoring room, where her uncle usually was. When she entered the room she found her uncle sitting in a chair facing a giant monitor.  
  
Xia: Hey Uncle.  
  
Doctor Valkus: What is it?  
  
Xia: I came to ask you a question?  
  
Doctor Valkus: What question?  
  
Xia: Where did you get the control metal that's linked to my head?  
  
Doctor Valkus: Well, it's a long story, but I'll try to make it short. About eleven years ago we located a relic ship on the east coast of the United States. Before we could retrieve the relic a young boy named Denonu found it and some how entered it. He found a guyver unit and accidentally bonded with it. But his guyver unit wasn't like a normal unit. It changed his genetic makeup to that of an alien race. He became immensely powerful. He could throw energy blasts equivalent to five times that of the mega- smasher with ease. He could move at unprecedented speeds at which the eye couldn't follow and his strength was greater. We've seen him destroy miles of land during his fights. When he first bonded with his unit we assumed that he would be like the other guyvers and oppose us. So we had one of our geneticists, Dr. Gero, recruit someone while we observed the new guyver. He recruited someone who had a grudge against the boy. Dr. Gero then augmented the boy with cybernetic implants, to a point where he was almost completely an android. Of course the recruit didn't know he was going to be altered to that degree, but we persuaded him otherwise.  
  
Xia: You used the mind control chip didn't you?  
  
Doctor Valkus: Yes, then we had him attack Denonu on several occasions to measure how strong him and his unit was. After that fight Denonu left the planet in his relic for seven years and returned with a woman that he was going to make his wife. After we learned this, we had our pawn test him again. He had grown considerably stronger, so we arranged several more productions of the x-crystal. Denonu destroyed our pawn and disappeared for two more years. But during that time Denonu's best friend Antwan took control of our prototype x-crystal and forcibly took control of the planet.  
  
Xia: How did he find our prototype?  
  
Doctor Valkus: One of our agents went rouge and stole it, and tried to trade it for his life. But we killed him anyway. If he knew what he was carrying he probably would've tried to activate it himself.  
  
Xia: He didn't know he was carrying the x-crystal?  
  
Doctor Valkus: No. Everyone in his sector was told that it was a formula to strengthen our mental control over zoaniods, so that no one would get any ideas about opposing us.  
  
Xia: So how did you get Denonu's control metal?  
  
Doctor Valkus: After Antwan took control, he had the governments of the world pool all of their assets into build him the perfect ship that he designed himself. But since we have many political parties under our leadership, we had certain parts of that ship built specifically for our purposes. And through that equipment we monitored Antwan and his ship computer database. We learned that every time Denonu disappears for a while, he travels to a parallel universe that's in synch with our own. Sometime during this period Antwan built a transporter device to take himself to that dimension. After he traveled there we downloaded his ships database and built our own. We had our agents travel there to monitor what was happening. Denonu and Antwan fought. Denonu ended the fight by killing himself and his former friend in a gigantic explosion. After things settled down a bit a sent Team Five to retrieve Denonu's control metal and to bring it back here. I studied the metal but all I concluded was that it was just like any other control metal. So instead I installed a tiny microscopic transmitter to monitor Denonu and his energy. And I connected the receiver to your brain. I know eventually Denonu will come and reclaim his control metal, so I planned for that and hope that he does.  
  
Xia: Why did you connect the receiver to my brain instead of our computer database?  
  
Doctor Valkus: I didn't want anyone to know of this advancement. Someone could easily access the computer if they had the right technology or passwords.  
  
Xia: So what do we do now?  
  
Doctor Valkus: Now, we retrieve him.  
  
Ryoko reappeared on the cold floor of Washu's laboratory. Her body felt warm but cold out the inside.  
  
Ryoko: / It was never like this when I traveled with Denonu. /  
  
As she spoke fatigue began to set in and she soon passed out unconscious. When she awoke she found herself in her guest room in the masaki household.  
  
Ryoko: / how did I end up in this bed? /  
  
She then tried to move but her whole body ached as if she hadn't moved in years. She gave up and looked at the ceiling and noticed one the she overlooked. The room was half-filled with sunlight. Turning her head she looked the open window and smelled the fresh air coming through it. She began to get up, forcing herself through the pain. To her it seemed like hours, but it was merely minutes. When she reached the window the sunlight stung her eyes and warmed her face. Wincing a little, she looked down out of the window. On the ground she saw a black of whiteness, which she assumed was snow. She also saw Sasami and a pink haired girl throwing snowballs at each other near the frozen lake. After the glance she turned around and began to limp her way to the door, heading down stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she headed to the dining room, where she found her dimensional counter part.  
  
ADRyoko: Is it ready yet?  
  
ADRyoko glanced over and noticed Ryoko as she sat down next to her.  
  
ADRyoko: So the dead awake. How do you feel?  
  
Ryoko: I feel like hell.  
  
ADRyoko: Well, that's what you get. I told you to wait for the rest of us. You were too stubborn to listen. Just like me.  
  
Ryoko: What happened?  
  
ADRyoko: About a day ago you appeared in Washu's, on the floor. Washu looked you over and patched you up.  
  
Ryoko: How come everything is back to normal?  
  
ADRyoko: Before you appeared Denonu did.  
  
Ryoko: How?  
  
ADRyoko: I don't know. We asked him, and all he told us was that when he died, somehow he wasn't fully dead or something. After that he took your bag and left. The next we knew we were back here and everything was normal again.  
  
Ryoko: Do you know where he is?  
  
ADRyoko: He went outside earlier.  
  
Suddenly Washu came through the kitchen door carrying 3 bowls. She walked over to the table and placed a bowl in front of each person.  
  
Washu: I thought I heard someone else out here.  
  
ADRyoko looked down at her bowl and felt the steam on her face.  
  
ADRyoko: What's this stuff?  
  
She grabbed the spoon and lifted out of the bowl. After, she turned the spoon upside down and watched its contents dribble back into the bowl.  
  
Washu: Denonu said it was something called Oatmeal. I've never tried it myself, but he said it tastes really good if it's made right.  
  
ADRyoko: Are you sure you made it right? It doesn't look really tasty.  
  
Elsewhere outside the house, leaning up against a tree, was Denonu. He stood watching the two girls play around near the lake. While looking he noticed, out the corner of his eye, he saw a man spying on the two girls and himself. The man suddenly disappeared into the woods frightened because he was seen.  
  
Denonu: / Who the hell was that? /  
  
Denonu's aura surrounded him and he flew off through the air, following the man. Below him he saw the man coming to a stop near a campsite, with tree other men waiting for him. Denonu watched the man talk to the other men, before they began searching for him on the ground.  
  
Denonu: / There's four of them. But I only need one to talk to. /  
  
Denonu focused his thoughts and his sword appeared in his right palm. Denonu lowered his ki and let gravity grab him. While falling he raised his sword, and when he was within striking distance, he sliced the man beneath him right down the middle. The man's body fell apart spewing blood everywhere. The blood would've gotten on Denonu but the invisible latent energy of his ki surrounding him, stopped it. The three other men took off their helmets and threw them to the ground. The clothes on their bodies began to reap and tear as they changed.  
  
Denonu: / What's happening to them? /  
  
The men then transformed into creatures that Denonu never seen before. The man in front was a green creature with a horn on its head. While the other two had hair all over their bodies. The green creature snarled then spoke words to the other two.  
  
Green Creature: Ramotiths, get him.  
  
Ramotith # 1: Did you see what he did to Vamore?  
  
Ramotith # 2: Yeah, but his only one man if we go after him together we'll have him.  
  
The two Ramotiths charged for Denonu with their claws in the air. Denonu pivoted sideways and the blade over the handle of his sword, extended backward. His sword no looked like a double blade staff. Denonu raised his arm and flung the staff in the Ramotiths direction. The blade spun through the air, making a small hum. The blade cut the left Ramotith completely in half across the chest. Watching the disembowelment of his fellow teammate, the other Ramotith turned facing Denonu only to see a sphere of energy flying toward him. He put his arms up as a reaction, but it did no good. The energy sphere hit him head on and he blew up in a small explosion. A familiar hum filled the air and Denonu's staff returned. He caught the staff in his left hand. A moment later the sword began to glow and it slowly disappeared as Denonu sent it away. After it was done he stood still waiting for the green creature to make the first move.  
  
Green Creature: / Shit, I won't be able to beat him. The most I can do is go back and tell my superiors what happened, before I die. /  
  
The green creature then turned around and ran towards a tent behind him. Denonu disappeared, moving at only a fraction of his speed. In almost an instant he appeared before the green creature. And raised his right hand. The green creature stopped running and stood still. Denonu focused his thoughts once again and hit the creature with a psychic attack. The green creature flew backward at least twenty feet, into a large tree. By the time the creature hit the ground Denonu knew it was dead.  
  
Denonu: /Damn. I didn't mean to kill it. I've got to learn to control my psychic energy more precise. /  
  
Suddenly there was a hissing noise behind Denonu and he turned around abruptly. The body of the hairy creature that he cut in half was, dissolving and soon after that the green creature dissolved too. After the creature remains disappeared Denonu entered the tent that the green creature was heading to. Inside the tent Denonu saw a folding chair, a table, and a laptop on top of it. Denonu sat at the chair and examined the laptop. He read what appeared to be log entries. The log entries appeared as followed.  
  
12:03 p.m.  
  
We've arrived safely although I still can't believe we're in another dimension. The surrounding area seems to be a forest, but preliminary studies conclude that theirs nothing extremely different from our dimension. It's just like home.  
  
5:00 p.m.  
  
It's getting dark, and I think we've located Denonu. He seems to be living in a house with nine other people. I still find it hard to believe that this one man is Kronos' top enemy. We had to use our portable barrier shield to protect ourselves from an enormous explosion. We don't know what caused it but, afterward I requested a scientific team to come and inspect the area.  
  
10:00 p.m.  
  
The only orders I received were to stay put. The scientific team came and retrieved something from the debris. I wasn't told what they found.  
  
End Of Logs.  
  
Denonu: / Damn. They have my control metal. The're going to pay, for messing with me. /  
  
Denonu sat up out of the chair and left the tent. Once outside he flew into the air, above the forest. Reaching a safe distance, he formed a small energy sphere in his hand. When he had enough energy, he threw the sphere at the campsite. It hit the ground and exploded, vaporizing the camp. Afterward Denonu flew back toward the lake and landed near the door to the Masaki household. He entered the door and found ADRyoko sitting at the table, shivering. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
Denonu: What's wrong with you Ryoko?  
  
ADRyoko: I'm cold. I don't like the cold weather.  
  
Denonu: Come on. It's not that cold in here.  
  
ADRyoko: Not everyone has fur on his or her bodies like you.  
  
As she talked she pointed at Denonu's tail, which was wrapped around his waist.  
  
Denonu: Then try this.  
  
Denonu lifted his hand and formed a blue handheld energy sphere.  
  
ADRyoko: What am I supposed to do with that?  
  
Denonu: Just take it.  
  
ADRyoko reached with her hand and using her own energy she grasped Denonu's energy. She didn't grab it physically but with her energy. The sphere floated above her hand, which was guiding her energy. The energy sphere slowly began to heat the air in the room and ADRyoko with it. Feeling the warmth a smile creped across her face.  
  
ADRyoko: I knew you had your good uses.  
  
Denonu: Thanks, I think.  
  
ADRyoko: Denonu, can I ask you a question?  
  
Denonu: Sure.  
  
ADRyoko: When you first became interested in Ryoko, how did you get her to like you?  
  
Denonu: At first I joined her gang and began stealing with her. Then I tried to like everything she liked in order to get close to her.  
  
ADRyoko: Did it work?  
  
Denonu: Nope. She saw right threw it.  
  
ADRyoko: So, what did you do?  
  
Denonu: I just started acting like myself and she finally began to like me. We went on our first date.  
  
ADRyoko: What happened after that?  
  
Denonu: We had sex for the first time that same night.  
  
ADRyoko: How was it?  
  
Denonu: Exhausting.  
  
ADRyoko: Why?  
  
Denonu: We had sex for one week, straight.  
  
ADRyoko: One whole week. Must've been tough.  
  
Denonu: Yeah, I had to go super Saiyan just to keep up with her. Hey Ryoko, did Sasami cook anything this morning?  
  
ADRyoko: No. She just left to go to the store.  
  
Denonu: Thanks Ryoko.  
  
ADRyoko: No problem monkey boy.  
  
Denonu got up from the table and went outside. He walked across the dock until he reached the edge. He then sat down on it with his feet hanging over. Denonu stared at the water beneath him and he began to think about his life. About twenty minutes later Ayeka came behind him and began speaking with him.  
  
Ayeka: Um, Denonu can you do me a favor.  
  
Denonu: Sure.  
  
Ayeka: Can you let these two royal knights test you?  
  
Denonu turned around as he stood up and he faced the group.  
  
Denonu: Are they strong?  
  
Ayeka: They're quite strong.  
  
Denonu: Why do you want me to fight them?  
  
Ayeka: I'll explain after the test, if you accept.  
  
Denonu: Fine, I'll do it. I need a workout anyway. Where are we going to fight?  
  
Ayeka: Washu's arranging something in her lab.  
  
After they finished talking, the saiyan, princess, and the royal knights reentered the house. Washu was standing in the dining room, waiting for them.  
  
Ayeka: Is it ready Miss Washu?  
  
Washu: Yeah its ready follow me.  
  
Washu, with the others following, entered her lab door. But when they came out of the other side of the door, they weren't in Washu's lab. They were on a gigantic rocky plain, which was empty, beside themselves. Denonu and the knights walked out further on the plain, and faced each other. Washu and Ayeka just stood far off to the side watching.  
  
Denonu: Why don't we just skip the warm-up? Hit me with your best shot.  
  
Azaka and Kamadake spun their staffs in unison and then they slammed them into the ground. An enormous energy blast shot towards Denonu. The energy blast came at Denonu very quickly. Denonu crossed his arms before him and waited for the impact. The energy blast hit Denonu and exploded, causing dust to fill the air. After the smoke and dust settled Denonu uncrossed his arms.  
  
Azaka: How is this possible? The blast was strong enough to destroy a Jurian battleship.  
  
Denonu stretched his arms a bit then he walked over towards Ayeka and Washu.  
  
Denonu: We can stop now.  
  
Washu: Why what's wrong?  
  
Denonu: They're too weak.  
  
Ayeka: What do you mean they're too weak? You haven't even attacked them yet.  
  
Washu: Denonu show them.  
  
Denonu: Fine, but if they get hurt while I power up, don't blame me.  
  
Denonu walked back over towards the fighting area. When he reached his previous spot, he faced the royal knights once again. Denonu raised his arms a bit and focused his energy. Loose rocks and pebbles began to rise up off of the ground. The hair on his head and tail waved back and forth, before it stood on end. Denonu then screamed and his hair turned gold. His aura erupted around his body, as the ground beneath his feet began to quake. As his ki continuously rose, his aura flickered and blue waves of electricity encircled his body as he went to the next level, super saiyan 2. The air around him began to blow everywhere causing high force winds to knock Azaka and Kamadake off their feet and onto the ground. And now for the last one, the strongest one. Denonu leaned backward until his face was no longer seen, then he let out a viscous scream and his eyes changed from green to blue. The electricity began to move more rapidly around his body and his hair began to grow long and thick. His hair grew until it passed his lower back. He had done this in the afterlife many times before, but somehow this on was different. Denonu felt that he was losing control of his body. He tried to lower his energy but he couldn't do it. Then a sharp pain rang out in Denonu's head, casing him to clutch head. His scream then became loud grunts as his conscious mind drifted away. Everything that was happening around Denonu, the ground quaking, the wind gusts, and his grunts, all began to slow to a stop. He then raised his head and the others saw his freighting face. His eyes opened but instead of being blue, they were black. 


	5. The Evil Rises

Chapter 5  
  
The Evil Rises  
  
  
  
Azaka and Kamadake got to their feet quickly and began to come up with a strategy.  
  
Azaka: How could a person with this much power, exist without the royal court knowing about him.  
  
Kamadake: I do not know but what are we going to do?  
  
Azaka: We'll wait and see what he does. Then we'll make our move from there.  
  
Kamadake: Right.  
  
Denonu then screamed violently and he disappeared. Kamadake sensing Denonu's energy turned to face Azaka. Azaka rose off of his feet and he saw Denonu reappear below Azaka, holding his head in his right hand. Afterward Denonu slammed Azaka into the ground headfirst. As he hit the ground Azaka's head made a sickening thud. Releasing Azaka's head Denonu turned and faced Kamadake, who held his staff defensively. Kamadake stared into Denonu's cold, lifeless eyes and took a step backward. Denonu then ran toward Kamadake and leaped toward him. In midair Denonu spun and kicked Kamadake in the center of his chest. During the kick Kamadake's ribs broke inward make him cough up blood. Kamadake flew backward off of his feet. Fifty feet away he landed into a wall, before falling to the ground. Denonu then screamed once more as he powered up a bit.  
  
Ayeka: Miss Washu what's wrong with him?  
  
Washu: I don't know, but apparently his not himself. And stop calling me "Miss".  
  
Ayeka: Well we have to do something because in a couple of seconds his probably going to come over here.  
  
As if on cue, Denonu turned and faced them. He then flew towards the two women. Ayeka stretched her arms out and a force field dome appeared around herself and Washu. Denonu slammed in to the shield shoulder first at an incredible speed. The impact shook the ground and Ayeka fell to her knees.  
  
Ayeka: Do something Washu; I don't think I can keep this up for long.  
  
Washu's trusty laptop appeared before her and she began to type on it. A pinkish gas filled the surrounding area. Denonu breathed the gas and he began to fall to the ground. He hit the ground and Ayeka's force field disappeared. Ayeka stood up panting and Washu walked over to Denonu and knelt before him. She typed on her laptop and four waist high robots appeared and picked up the two royal knights. The then robots disappeared with the knights, taking them to her lab for medical attention. A round device appeared before Washu and she took hold of it.  
  
Ayeka: What's that Washu?  
  
Washu: It's a restraint collar.  
  
Washu then placed the collar around Denonu's neck and pressed a button on it. The device emitted a beep letting Washu know that it was active. Suddenly Denonu's aura appeared around him. Being startled by this Washu fell backward and watched Denonu as his hair grew short and became black once again.  
  
Ayeka: What's wrong with him Washu?  
  
Washu got up and scratched her head for a bit before answering.  
  
Washu: I don't know but I'm going to find out.  
  
Not far away, outside of the masaki house the hyper zoaniod team five stood in the woods, waiting, and watching the house. Zektoll soon came up with a plan.  
  
Zektoll: Darzerb, you and Elegan attack from the rear of the house. Thancrus and Gaster attack from each side. And I'll get any stragglers that come out of the front. Our mission is to nab Denonu by any means necessary.  
  
After he spoke Zektoll looked at each of his teammates.  
  
Zektoll: I want to be in and out in by ten minutes. Let's move.  
  
The members of team five got into each of their positions and awaited their leaders signal. Zektoll then began to transform into his zoaniod form. His body grew and it became black. A large appendage grew from his head and light brown areas on his forearms and thighs appeared. When he was done he looked similar to a beetle. The appendage rose up and a large red crystal appeared. The crystal began to glow red before firing a red beam of energy from it. The energy hit near the front of the house and shook the ground.  
  
Earlier  
  
Inside the house, everyone just finished dinner and they all were scattered around the house doing various things. Walking up the stairs Washu began looking for Ryoko. She went to her guest room and knocked on the door before opening it. She found Ryoko on the bed staring into space.  
  
Washu: How do you feel?  
  
Ryoko sat up and rubbed her face.  
  
Ryoko: I've been better. What's up?  
  
Washu: I was going to wait until you and Denonu were together but he's sleep right now. You know the little red haired girl that played with Sasami all morning.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, what's she one of your experiments. She always acts funny around me. One minute she having fun Sasami and the next she's all quiet.  
  
Washu: That's because she doesn't know how to act around you.  
  
Ryoko: Why not. I'm just like anyone else.  
  
Washu: Not exactly. Look, what I'm trying to say is that she doesn't know how to act around a mother who doesn't know that she's her daughter.  
  
Ryoko: What do you mean by, "She doesn't know act around a mothe--"  
  
Ryoko stopped in mid-sentence as it finally hit her.  
  
Ryoko: Are you saying that she's my daughter?  
  
Washu: Yes.  
  
Ryoko: How could I have a daughter without being pregnant, Washu?  
  
Washu: You were pregnant you just didn't know it. When you came back from that "cartoon" dimension with Denonu, you told Sasami that you were going out for a walk remember.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, I passed out in the forest and woke up in your lab.  
  
Washu: You passed out because; your guyver armor didn't know how to compensate for your pregnancy. So it kinda shut you down until the child was removed. But when I studied you I noticed that child couldn't be removed so I removed your armor instead. After that I made a stasis tank to hold your child's fetus. I transplanted the fetus into the tank for accelerated growth. Then a few days later you woke up.  
  
Ryoko: Does Denonu know?  
  
Washu: The others and I haven't told him yet.  
  
Ryoko: Thanks Washu, I'll tell him myself in the morning.  
  
Ryoko started to lie back down but hesitated because of the pain.  
  
Washu: Oh yeah, I also brought these for you.  
  
Washu reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of pills, before tossing them to Ryoko. Ryoko caught them and looked at them for a second.  
  
Ryoko: What's this?  
  
Washu: Painkillers.  
  
Ryoko: Thanks I really needed these.  
  
Washu then turned out the lights by the door.  
  
Washu: Good night.  
  
Washu then left the room and headed back downstairs. She passed the living room; Denonu was on the couch sleeping off his uncontrollable rage that she witnessed earlier. She stared at him for a second.  
  
Washu: / How can one person hold so much power in them. /  
  
After she pondered the question for a minute she walked toward her lab door and entered. Inside of Denonu's head he dreamt, of himself in an empty void. He looked around but saw nothing but darkness. Afterward a voice rang out through his mind.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Finally, you've come to recognize your true self.  
  
Denonu: What? Who are you?  
  
Mysterious Voice: I am you. You are I.  
  
Denonu: Stop speaking to me in riddles and give me a straight answer.  
  
Mysterious Voice: But life in itself is a riddle. I grow tired of this. Come back when you ready to listen.  
  
Suddenly Denonu awoke. He open his eyes and saw smoke above him. He quickly sat up and stood up. Smoke filled the whole house; he began to feel his way around. Then he heard a loud crash. Something big then smashed him in his chest. That something carried him through the house and smashed him into a wall behind him. The wall broke inward and the unknown force went through that too. The force then stopped and Denonu flew into a tree. The tree cracked on impact and Denonu fell to the ground, clutching his ribs. He looked up to see a white creature with a horn on its head. The creature braced itself; he appeared to be growling, when fire came forth from its mouth. The fire came at Denonu but he rolled out of the way before the heat could burn him. He came out from the roll raising his right hand. He then began charging a small energy sphere in his hand. But unseen by him a purple tentacle wrapped around his ankle and electrocuted him. Denonu screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground once more, his body smoking. The white creature ran toward Denonu and picked him up. The white creature then began to run toward the front of his house, with the purple creature following. The front of the house was in chaos. ADRyoko was fighting a two bladed creature with her energy sword. There was another creature shooting projectiles at Tenchi. The projectile exploded on impact, but Tenchi deflected most of the blast using the Jurian master key. Random energy blasts rocketed the ground to keep Tenchi and the others in disarray. Ayeka shielded some of the blasts from hitting the house, herself, Sasami, and Lufailia who were standing behind her. The white and purple creature ran into the woods and the other creatures broke off their attack. ADRyoko began to chase after the bladed creature but an energy blast came out of nowhere and struck her in her chest. She was sent flying into the ground, shoulder first. In the distance Zektoll stopped shooting his energy blast and ran into the woods, heading for the transport area. When he reached the transport area he found the rest his team. Elegan held a small device. He raised his hands and pressed a button on it. The five zoaniods and Denonu suddenly disappeared. Passing through the dimensional barrier wasn't difficult if you knew how. All you needed to know is, what frequency that your destination, vibrates at. Once you have that you can always get there. Team five reappeared on a large platform in a gigantic room. The room could easily house ten 747's. Three large rings hovered above the platform with a hum coming from them. The five zoaniods walked off of the platform and bowed before Kronos' top scientist, Doctor Valkus.  
  
Doctor Valkus: So how did it go?  
  
Zektoll: There was a little opposition between some girls and two floating logs, but they were defeated.  
  
Doctor Valkus: Good. Take him to the holding cells.  
  
Team Five then left the transport room and entered the main hallway.  
  
Thancrus: I think his profile was misjudged.  
  
Zektoll: Yeah I know what you mean. I was expecting a little more.  
  
Soon Team five reached the holding cells. They entered a room, which had normal cells on one side and enhanced cells on the other. Darzerb went too the first empty enhanced cell and threw Denonu into the cell. Denonu hit the back wall and toppled to the floor. Darzerb pressed numbers on a keypad next to the cell and an energy shield appeared where a cell door should be.  
  
Hours later.  
  
Denonu's eyes fluttered a bit before opening. He began to rub his aching head. After he was finished, he stood up and examined his surroundings. In front of him was the energy shield and the other three walls were made of some kind of super alloy.  
  
Denonu: Time to get out of here.  
  
Denonu powered up and his energy spread out around him in the form of a barrier. The barrier forced against the walls until they were knocked back by the energy. The energy shield in front of him disappeared and he stopped powering up. A loud alarm sounded. Denonu stepped from his cell and he heard footsteps. He turned to his left and a group of Kronos solders rounded the hallway corner. The solders began to transform but before they finished, Denonu raised his hand and fired an energy sphere in their direction. The group of solders scattered but when the sphere hit the wall behind them it exploded and all of the men were vaporized. After the explosion shook the floor Denonu walked over to where his energy sphere exploded. He noticed that the wall was partly vaporized.  
  
Denonu: I've got to learn to control that someday.  
  
He continued down the hallway that the solders previously took. He came to an elevator and entered it. Raising his hand he was about to push the 1st floor button when he felt a familiar presence in his mind.  
  
Denonu: My control metal is here. That must be why I didn't die.  
  
Denonu pushed the level 5-basement button instead and the elevator moved downward. When it stopped the doors opened. He walked out of the elevator and went down the hall. He came to a large door with the letters R and D written on it. He then raised his left hand and felt the door.  
  
Denonu: Research and Development. Titanium door probably 7 inches thick. They don't want to take any chances do they?  
  
Denonu raised his other hand and punched the door. It buckled inward before they fell down to the floor. Stepping on the titanium doors he entered the chamber. On the three walls of the room were three computer terminals with large screens. He walked up to the center terminal and began to examine its console. He typed in a number of keys and the terminal's screen flickered before the room's layout. He began typing again and a cylinder shaped metal casing rose up from the center of the room. Denonu turned around and walked over to the casing. It had a dome glass cover with Denonu's control metal inside of it. He raised his fist and smashed down on the glass cover. It shattered and Denonu reached in and retrieved his control metal. But as he picked it up, it turned into mercury colored liquid. He then felt a sharp pain in his hand as the liquid cut open his palm and inserted itself in the wound. The wound then closed. Denonu stared at his hand for a minute before closing it. A second later another alarm sounded and more Kronos solders came into the room. They surrounded Denonu and then transformed into various creatures. The zoaniod in front of Denonu raised his right arm and pointed it at Denonu.  
  
Lead zoaniod: Give it up you can't beat us all.  
  
Denonu: Oh really.  
  
Denonu raised both of his arms and clenched both his fists. Suddenly the floor began to quake as Denonu began to power up. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall around the R+D lab, making loud crashing noises. Then an energy shock wave came from Denonu and knocked the zoaniods off their feet. Each of them flew back slamming into a wall. After they hit the wall they fell to the floor and began disintegrating.  
  
Denonu: They've got to stop underestimating me.  
  
Denonu's body began to glow then he faded away. Elsewhere near the Masaki household Denonu reappeared. He stood looking over the house and the devastation around it. Trees burnt or knocked over, parts of the house gone, blood stained ground.  
  
Denonu: All of this happened because of me.  
  
A moment later Denonu heard a loud crash in the woods and a second after that he flew off toward it. Flying over the forest he saw trees on the ground and a person he'd never thought he see again. He flew down and landed next to the figure.  
  
Denonu: Antwan.  
  
Antwan was lying on the ground face up. He had been beaten, almost to death. Denonu raised his right arm and pointed it toward Antwan. He opened his palm. A small ki sphere formed in it and Denonu put more energy into it.  
  
Antwan: Wait.  
  
Denonu: Why?  
  
Antwan: We're all in danger.  
  
Antwan then began to cough up blood before he passed out. Denonu was about to fire his ki sphere at Antwan but then he hesitated. His ki sphere disappeared and he lowered his arm.  
  
Denonu: Shit. I have to lose this humanistic soft side of me, if I expect to fight anyone seriously.  
  
Denonu picked Antwan up off the ground and put him over his shoulder then disappeared. He reappeared in the same spot where he previously reappeared. He walked up to the door and entered. As he walked in to the house he looked around, but he saw no one in the room. Denonu walked over to Washu's lab door and opened it. He stepped through the door and peeped in Washu's lab. He saw Washu sitting on her cushion typing on her laptop. Denonu walked up behind Washu and tapped her on her shoulder with his right hand. She turned around and seen Denonu carrying Antwan over his shoulder.  
  
Washu: Denonu? I thought you were kidnapped?  
  
Denonu: Yeah I was. But they couldn't hold me. Where is everybody?  
  
Washu: Oh yeah, Ryoko wanted me to tell you if I saw you that, there is a tournament in that cartoon dimension. They went ahead to watch it.  
  
Washu then looked at Antwan slumped over Denonu's shoulder.  
  
Washu: Is that who I think it is?  
  
Denonu: I found him near the house unconscious. I couldn't leave him there so I brought him here. I need you to restrain him until I get back.  
  
Washu: Sure.  
  
Washu typed on her holographic laptop and Antwan disappeared off of Denonu's shoulder. Washu then hopped off of her cushion and looked Denonu in the eye.  
  
Washu: Ok, let's go.  
  
Denonu: What about the house?  
  
Washu: I have my repair robots set to work on it as soon as we leave.  
  
Washu and Denonu faded away as they teleported to another dimension. When they reappeared they were in an open field.  
  
Denonu: I hope you know which way to go.  
  
Washu: I know they took Ryo-ohki and I feel her presence that way.  
  
Washu pointed off to Denonu's left and then she lowered her arm. Denonu knelt down and picked up Washu, cradling her in his arms. Afterward his aura appeared around him and he and Washu took off into the air. About ten minutes later Washu spoke to Denonu.  
  
Washu: We're already late. You have to go faster if we want to get there before the fighting starts.  
  
Denonu: Alright, hold on.  
  
Denonu suddenly turned super saiyan and he flew even faster, doubling his previous speed. Soon they reached a large island and Denonu saw balloons, festival facilities, and tons of people. He flew down to the main entrance and set Washu down on her feet before landing himself. Denonu stretched his arms and yawn as his hair lowered and became black once again. The scientist and the saiyan then walked through a large gateway and down the main path until it split in two. Two signs were above each path, the left one read "Participants", while the other read "Viewers". Denonu: Well this is where we part.  
  
Washu: What. You're competing?  
  
Denonu: Of course.  
  
Washu: Another chance to see how powerful you are. Hope you win.  
  
Denonu: Thanks.  
  
They each took their own path. Denonu walked until he came to a small desk and a man sitting at it. The man was wearing an orange monk outfit; he carried a pen in his left hand.  
  
Man: Name please?  
  
Denonu: Denonu  
  
Man: Sir I must tell you that since your late, the strength requirement will be increased.  
  
Denonu: Sure.  
  
The man then passed Denonu a piece of paper with a pen.  
  
Man: Please sign on the bottom.  
  
Denonu did as he was told and then handed both pen and paper back to the man.  
  
Man: Thank you. Continue on to the testing area.  
  
Denonu continued through a doorway to the man's right and entered an underpass. The underpass was dark except for two open ends, which were lit by sunlight. Coming to the end of the underpass Denonu squinted his eyes and then he exited. After his eyes adjusted to the sun Denonu looked around and found himself in a clearing with a couple of trees and a line of people. In front of the line of people there was a punching machine with 2 monks on each side of it. Denonu got in line and waited for his turn. Over time the line moved and Denonu was the next it line to test his strength. The man in front of him punched the machine and the machine read 100 pounds of pressure over the already raised testing limit. The man turned around with a smile across his face.  
  
Proud Man: Let's you do even half of that. Chump.  
  
The man then pushed Denonu out of his way and started to walk by Denonu. Denonu looked at the man slightly and saw that the man was very muscular, had an earring in his left ear, and the he had his hair in a ponytail. As the man passed Denonu he reached over and grabbed the man's ponytail and flung "Mr. Ponytail" toward the punching machine. The man hit the punching machine hard and the machine skidded ten feet backward, scrapping the concrete ground. The man fell to the ground as the machine began to calculate Denonu strength limit. The machine read about 200 pounds over the man's previous limit. One of the monks who stood by the machine was in shock, then his partner told Denonu to wait with the other qualifiers. Denonu walked over to an area underneath a tree where the other qualifiers were waiting. A couple of minutes later a man wearing a suit walked up to the qualifiers. The man told the group that they always have two extra slots in their tournament line up for latecomers. He then told them that they were going to have to fight each other to determine who was going to have those slots.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Antwan awoke from his slumber. He looked around for a bit and discovered he was in some sort of glass chamber.  
  
Antwan: Where the hell am I?  
  
He raised his left arm and punched the glass chamber attempting to break it. Apparently it wasn't glass, it didn't break easily. Antwan surveyed his surroundings once more. The walls appeared to be metal; he saw a handheld tool on the floor, two buttons on the far wall in front of him, and a large computer terminal.  
  
Antwan: I must be in some kind of facility.  
  
He began to think of a way out. Then an idea struck him. He used a little of his energy on the tool on the floor. The tool began to float upward and Antwan made it fly into one of the buttons on the wall. Nothing happened. So he tried the other button. When the tool hit the other button his chamber opened and he stepped out. Suddenly a small robot appeared before him.  
  
Robot: Alert! Alert! Alert! Subject Escaping! Subject Escaping!  
  
Antwan raised his right arm and slammed his fist down on the robot's head. A crunching sound was heard and the robot's head was crushed. It fell to the floor sparking.  
  
Antwan: Annoying thing.  
  
He walked over to the computer terminal and examined it. The screen flickered displaying a set of options. Antwan chose the last one, which appeared to be video logs and the screen changed, he saw Denonu and a red haired little girl disappeared.  
  
Antwan: Denonu. So he brought me here. I have to find out where he is.  
  
About a half hour later.  
  
Back at the tournament, Denonu and the other qualifiers were walking down a long corridor out to the ring. At the end of the corridor, they came to the square concrete ring. The audience was seated around the ring on bleachers. There looked to be hundreds of people. All of the qualifiers entered the ring and the announcer said that this was going to be a battle royal match. The crowd cheered in response. Then he announced that it would begin as soon as they found a fifth qualifier. After he spoke Denonu sensed a familiar ki. He looked across the ring and seen Antwan step out from the shadows of the entrance corridor.  
  
Denonu: /Antwan what the hell is he doing here? How did he get here? /  
  
Antwan stepped up to the ring and stood still setting his gaze upon Denonu.  
  
Announcer: It looks like we've found our fifth qualifier folks. Now what do you say. Lets get this thing started. You may begin.  
  
A bell sounded. Two of the three qualifiers beside Denonu and Antwan began fighting each other, while the third attacked Antwan. The third ran toward Antwan. Antwan never took his eyes off Denonu, but when the qualifier ran towards him, he used a tiny portion of his energy to knock the man back. He flew backward about fifteen feet and landed outside of the ring, disqualifying him. The other qualifiers who were fighting each other were good. The both of them were masters of their technique. One man was wearing a white karate gi, while the others was black. The one in white was attacking using punches, and the one in black blocked every punch. Then when he had an opening he parried one of the punches and grabbed his arm and began to throw his opponent out of the ring. But the man in white wasn't going alone. In mid throw he grabbed the man's black gi by the neck with his free arm and using his momentum he pulled himself and his opponent out of the ring, landing on grass.  
  
Announcer: Oh my folks! It's nearly five minutes into the match and we're down to our two finalists.  
  
Denonu: Why are you doing this?  
  
Antwan: Doing what?  
  
Denonu: Forcing me to fight you.  
  
Antwan: Because I what to see the true depths of your power. Every time we fought I sensed that you were holding back tiny part of yourself. So I'm going to force you to show it to me. And if that means I have to kill people in order to do it. You know I will.  
  
Denonu: Don't make me do it. I can't control it. I might kill these people.  
  
Antwan: And if you don't do it there's a certainty that I will kill these people.  
  
Denonu: I could stop you.  
  
Antwan: No you can't, what could you do fight me? I'll just power up and destroy these people. Or you could leave and I would destroy these people then follow you. And then there's the third option do nothing and then I'll kill them anyway. Your only choice is to fight me with your all. I want this to be our true fight, not like our last one where you decided to end it short.  
  
Denonu let his anger get the best of himself.  
  
Denonu: You know what you've really begun to piss me off. Every time I try to do something you always pop up disrupting it. You want me to fight unrestricted fine. Lets hope you can handle it.  
  
Antwan: Enough talk. Let's get it started. 


	6. Antwan vs Denonu

Chapter 6  
  
Denonu vs. Antwan  
  
After he spoke Antwan ran toward Denonu, but before he could attack the announcer shouted on his microphone.  
  
The Announcer: Hey what are you doing? You don't fight now you have to wait for your turn.  
  
Antwan stopped running and glanced an evil look towards the announcer. After a couple of seconds he looked back at Denonu.  
  
Antwan: Fine. I'll play by the rules.  
  
The Announcer: You two have to go to the waiting area.  
  
Denonu and Antwan did as they were told. Upon entering the waiting area, Denonu saw two other men in the waiting area. One was wearing black boxing gloves while the other was wearing gray karate pants with no shirt on. Antwan walked over to the farthest wall, stood against it with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Denonu just stood near the entrance and looked out toward the ring. About fifteen minutes later the announcer told all of the fighters to come out to the ring. Denonu, Antwan, and the two unknown fighters stepped in the ring. Following them were Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Android 18. Goku walked up to Denonu and spoke to him.  
  
Goku: Looks like we're going to get our sparring match.  
  
Denonu: I hope so, it was the only reason I entered this tournament.  
  
Announcer: Okay, everybody. You all are going to pick a number out of this box to determine whom your going to fight.  
  
Everyone formed a line and began to draw numbers. Piccolo drew a eight, Andriod 18 drew a five, Gohan a six, Antwan a three, Goku a nine, The man with boxing gloves drew a ten, Vegeta a two, The man with no shirt drew a one, Denonu drew a four before glancing a look at Antwan. He was smiling. And the Announcer drew the last number for Mr. Satan a seven.  
  
Announcer: Alright folks we have our line up. And up first is Jex vs. Vegeta.  
  
The crowd applauded and the Announcer, along with the other fighters left the ring. The fighters entered the waiting area while Vegeta and Jex remained. A bell sounded and the match began. Denonu found his previous spot on the wall and began to think about his match.  
  
Denonu: /Shit, I didn't want to fight Antwan first. Looks like I won't get that sparring match./  
  
He was so deep in thought that he didn't see Vegeta win the match by punching his opponent out of the ring. The Announcer said that Vegeta was the winner and after a few side comments Vegeta began walking back to the waiting area. He passed Denonu and he noticed that Vegeta was talking to himself.  
  
Vegeta: Weaklings, why do they even bother to show up at these tournaments.  
  
Announcer: Next up, Antwan vs. Denonu!  
  
Antwan walked out of the waiting room toward the ring and Denonu followed. They reached the ring and went to the opposite ends and faced each other. In the crowd Ryoko and the rest of the crew were watching on with concern.  
  
ADRyoko: Do you think Denonu can win?  
  
Ryoko: I don't know there's something different about him.  
  
Sasami: He'll win.  
  
ADRyoko: What do you think Washu?  
  
Washu didn't say anything; she was remembering when Denonu went berserk in her lab. The bell sounded. Antwan disappeared and Denonu was sudden sent flying backward.  
  
Denonu:/Damn his fast./  
  
Denonu flew out of the ring into the concrete stands. His body was embedded in the concrete. Denonu powered up a bit and destroyed the surrounding concrete. Denonu suddenly disappeared and reappeared where he was standing in the ring a moment before.  
  
Denonu: Why don't we just stop toying with each other and fight for real.  
  
Antwan reappeared in front of Denonu, with his arms crossed.  
  
Denonu: You first.  
  
Antwan uncrossed his arms and began to transform into his zoaniod form. His body turned to a chromish color and a crystal formed on his forehead. When he was finished an energy field erupted around him and his clothes were burnt away. Afterward he crossed his arms again, waiting for Denonu. Denonu clenched his fists and screamed, his hair rose up and his eyes turned green. Then in a flash of light his hair became gold and his super saiyan aura surrounded him. Denonu then took up a fighting stance. Antwan disappeared once again and Denonu did the same. The sound of fighting filled the arena. The two fighters reappeared in the air, fist fighting. The crowd was in shock at what they saw. The fighters caught each other's fists and were locked in a struggle. Both of them began to scream as they powered up. The ground began to shake and concrete sections of the ring rose up off the ground. What was left of the ring began to crack under the pressure of the enormous energy, which was being released. The quake became fiercer and the arena showed signs of damage. Then they broke their hold and landed on the ground. The sections of the ring, which rose up, fell back to the ring, making loud-crashing noises.  
  
Antwan: You've gotten stronger. But you'll have too much better than that.  
  
Antwan's ki aura appeared and he began to power up. The ground quaked a little and Antwan's body turned from chrome to red. The quaking subdued and his aura subsided. Afterward Antwan waited, he waited for Denonu to call for his armor. However Denonu did nothing.  
  
Antwan: I thought we had an understanding. But you need more persuasion I see.  
  
Antwan pivoted sideways, raising his arm away from Denonu. He opened his palm and spoke once more.  
  
Antwan: Last chance.  
  
Denonu seeing what Antwan was about to do began to think of a plan.  
  
Denonu:/Damn, he's about to fire an energy blast into the crowd. And his positioned himself in-between me and the crowd so I can't get to it and deflect it away./  
  
Antwan: Why don't we change the direction a bit?  
  
Antwan turned back to his previous position and held his arm to his right. An energy sphere appeared in his palm and he charged it with more energy.  
  
Denonu: /What the hell is he doing? Why would he substitute one group of people for another?/  
  
Denonu cut his eye over to where Antwan was pointing. He saw his wife and the others sitting in the middle of a crowded section of the arena, watching the fight.  
  
Denonu: /Shit, he's aiming at them./  
  
Suddenly, Antwan fired his energy blast at the crowd and Denonu flew off to intercept it. But in mid-flight Antwan appeared before Denonu and kicked him in his chest. Denonu fell toward the ring and crashed deep into the ground. The crowd began to scatter away from the energy blast. Ryoko and ADRyoko stood up and Ryoko form her beamsword.  
  
ADRyoko: What are you doing? You know neither of us is powerful enough to destroy that thing.  
  
Ryoko: I know but I have to do something.  
  
Out of the waiting area Goku and Gohan flew after the energy sphere, hoping to protect the crowd from the attack. Then the red fighter turned toward them and screamed. Goku then felt an impact, as a psychic attack struck both him and his son.  
  
Antwan: /No one is going to stop me from achieving my goal./  
  
The energy blast exploded as it hit and the explosion rocked the arena. Antwan turned toward the explosion and laughed.  
  
Antwan: This will give him even more incentive to fight me.  
  
As the smoke began to clear Antwan saw three rays of light where his energy sphere exploded. The smoke dissipated and he saw a boy standing behind the rays of light holding his arms out in front of him. Covered in the remnants of the concrete ring, Denonu laid unconscious. His mind lost in the guise of sleep. That familiar voice taunted him once more.  
  
Denonu: What do you what now?  
  
Unknown Voice: I just thought I should thank you.  
  
Denonu: Why?  
  
Unknown Voice: You've provided me with a body into the physical realm.  
  
Denonu: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Unknown Voice: For countless millennia, since before life flourished in your universe. I wondered space in search of power, but during that time my body was destroyed. My essence or "soul" if you prefer, survived that destruction and I continued my search once more. Over the years I witnessed the births of millions of species. However I found that I couldn't interact with anything. Touch, speak, taste, love, hate, pleasure, smell, I could do none of these. Of all the species I encountered none were able to sense or detect my presence. That is until that moment when you destroyed that planet. Ever since then I've been inside you. I still don't know how it happened. And now that I found what I've been looking for, I'm going to use your power for my own purposes.  
  
Denonu: What are you?  
  
Unknown Voice: The closest word in reference to me in your language would have to be a demon.  
  
Denonu: Why me?  
  
Unknown Voice: Why not you? Your immensely powerful compared to normal beings, your power grows over time, and you don't age so your practically immortal thanks to that armor of yours.  
  
Denonu: I won't let you take over my body.  
  
Unknown Voice: You have no choice.  
  
Denonu suddenly woke up beneath tons of rubble. He screamed as he used his energy to knock the rubble of him. Denonu stood up in a large crater, which he himself made.  
  
Antwan: So have you decided to fight me yet?  
  
Denonu's aura appeared around him and he shot forth high into the air.  
  
Antwan: The fool I told him what would happen if he ran away. I thought he had more pride than this. I better get started before he gets away. Antwan raised his left arm and about to form a ki sphere, when all of the electronic equipment in the arena began shorting out or exploding. The ground suddenly quaked fiercely forcing many people off of their feet.  
  
Antwan: What the hell his going on?  
  
  
  
Antwan looked up into the air and saw a bright golden light. The quaking subsided and the golden light came towards him. As it came closer he saw that the light was actually Denonu's aura. Denonu landed on the ground and Antwan surveyed him. Denonu's hair was long and he had electricity flowing around him. And now another change happened, a mercury colored tear streamed down the left side of Denonu's face. The tear flowed across his face and his body until it covered him completely. Then his armor's blast field appeared and the mercury colored liquid became his guyver armor. His armor looked the same, except around the head. His armor stopped at his hairline and his super saiyan hair protruded from the top of his head, behind the head fin, and down his back. His motion sensor orbs were still on his head, but instead of being along side the head fin, they were along each side of his head.  
  
Antwan: It's about time. I actually thought you were going to make me kill these people.  
  
Antwan floated down slowly until he landed on the ground.  
  
Antwan: So shall we continue?  
  
Denonu: Not here.  
  
Antwan: Oh I don't know I've grown attached to this place. The more people the better.  
  
Denonu: I'm not asking you I'm telling you.  
  
Denonu raised his left arm and screamed. Antwan was then struck with a psychic blow that sent him flying out of the arena. Denonu followed him until Antwan regained control and stopped himself.  
  
Antwan: You've become more powerful since we last fought.  
  
Denonu: Too bad you haven't.  
  
Antwan: Ah, but how do you know I wasn't holding back either.  
  
Denonu: Enough talk.  
  
Denonu disappeared once more and reappeared in front of Antwan. Then Denonu began to throw a series of punches at Antwan. Antwan tried to block all the punches but occasionally one or more would slip through and hit him. One caught him in the gut and Antwan buckled over. Denonu clasped his hands and raised them above Antwan. He then hit his opponent with a hammer blow, which sent Antwan flying down toward the arena. He hit the ground hard causing the ground to buckle up ward. Denonu just stood there waiting for Antwan. Antwan flew up from the ground and stopped before Denonu.  
  
Antwan: You know, you're stronger and faster than me but, I have a new trick up my sleeve.  
  
Antwan held out his arm and an energy sphere formed in his palm. The energy materialized into a small short dagger. Afterward he disappeared and reappeared in the arena ring. He then looked up in search of Denonu but he couldn't find him.  
  
Denonu: Down here.  
  
Antwan looked down and saw Denonu standing in front of him.  
  
Antwan: /Shit, I didn't even know he moved./ Now what. I bet you've never faced an opponent who had a weapon have you.  
  
Denonu's control metal shined and both of his vibration blades extended from his forearms.  
  
Antwan: /Dammit, I didn't know he could do that. No matter I take him with whatever he's got./  
  
Antwan flew towards Denonu screaming. When he was within range he swung his dagger. Denonu easily blocked the dagger slash. Antwan's dagger struck Denonu's left vibration blade and was instantly severed into two pieces. Denonu took advantage of this and slashed across Antwan's chest with his other blade. The cut was deep and blood gashed from the wound. Antwan fell to the ground clutching his chest. The wound on his chest began to close and soon it was gone. Antwan stood up slowly and looked at Denonu with eyes of fury.  
  
Antwan: You will not beat me.  
  
Antwan then screamed and the ground quaked. Then he began punching at Denonu using no kind of strategy of technique. He was punching out of blind fury. Denonu was blocking every punch with ease. Antwan stuck out at Denonu using his tail. This caught Denonu by surprise. Antwan's tail struck Denonu's control metal and Denonu fell to his knees, disoriented.  
  
Antwan: What the hell? So the great Denonu has a weak spot.  
  
Antwan raised his fist and hit Denonu in the same spot. All Denonu saw was colors and wavy figures, then it felt as if someone hit his head with a sludge hammer and Denonu fell to the ground, with his control metal shining.  
  
[Author's note: I know this is off topic but I drew a picture of Denonu and if anyone wants to see it, just e-mail me or drop me a review.] 


	7. Destruction Can Follow Like A Shadow

Chapter 7  
  
Destruction Can Follow Like A Shadow  
  
  
  
  
  
Denonu awoke and opened his eyes. He felt weak as if he had fought for days. He also felt groggy so he put his hand against his head. Denonu, noticing that he was still in his armor, made a feign attempt to rub his head. But since he was still covered head to toe it really didn't offer any relief. Instead it made his vision blurrier. And as he kept rubbing it became redder and redder.  
  
Denonu: What the hell?  
  
Denonu looked at his hand and discovered that it was covered with blood. Startled at what he saw he took a couple of steps back and surveyed his surroundings. It was dark, but he could see decrepit buildings, burning hover cars, the ground was also broken up with numerous dead people lying all over.  
  
Denonu: Where am I?  
  
He began walking, looking around for some sign of location. A small newspaper stand on a street corner peaked his interest. Walking closer to it he read one of the many dangling papers covering the stands' counter.  
  
The Paper Read.  
  
West City News  
  
"Metallic Menace Attacks City"  
  
"Great Saiyaman 1 and 2 defend our city"  
  
Denonu was about to read further when the sound of a moan pierced his ears. He turned to the direction of the moan and saw a person wearing a helmet and a cape. The person was clutching their stomach. There was a large gash and a large piece of glass sticking from it. The person began whizzing as their breathing became slower. Denonu walked over and knelt down before and removed the person's helmet. The person was a girl with short black hair. When she looked at Denonu, she became scared. Denonu saw this and retracted his armor, and with his hands h moved the girls' hands away from her stomach. Denonu then clasped the glass with both hands.  
  
Denonu: This is going to hurt.  
  
Denonu yanked the glass shard from the girls' stomach. The girl shouted out in pain as Denonu felt a pain in his hand. He looked at his hand and discovered that the glass had slashed his hand. Denonu didn't pay any attention to it as he tossed the glass aside. Afterward he placed his hands upon the girls' wound to try to stop the bleeding. Denonu stared into the girls' eyes before asking her a question.  
  
Denonu: What happened here?  
  
The girls coughed up some blood before answering.  
  
Girl: What're you joking. You destroyed everything.  
  
Denonu: Where is everyone?  
  
Girl: They're all dead.  
  
Denonu thought for a bit then asked another question.  
  
Denonu: Where's Gohan and his father.  
  
Girl: I don't know. The last time I saw Gohan he was fighting with you.  
  
Denonu: Fighting me. I don't ever remember fighting him.  
  
Denonu pressed down harder on the girl. She winced.  
  
Denonu: This isn't working the wound is too big.  
  
Denonu stood up and removed his shirt before ripping it in half. He took the tattered pieces and wrapped them around the girls' stomach. Tying it in place with a knot where her wound was. Denonu then put his arms under the girl and picked her up.  
  
Girl: What're you doing? Put me down.  
  
Denonu: I'm trying to save your life, but if you prefer to die, let me know.  
  
The girl said nothing.  
  
Denonu: Didn't think so.  
  
Denonu and the girl in his arms then disappeared. They reappeared in front of the masaki house. Denonu entered the front door and suddenly the girl in his arms and everything around him disappeared turning into mist. Leaving Denonu all alone in a vast darkness.  
  
Denonu: Oh great this again. What do you what now?  
  
Unknown Demon: I figure since we're going to be sharing vessels, that I should tell you my name.  
  
Denonu: What is it?  
  
Unknown Demon: Its Zaelus.  
  
The mist around Denonu began to vent and his vision came back into view. The girl was back in his arms and he was staring into an empty house.  
  
Girl: Hey, wake up what's wrong with you?  
  
Denonu: What? What's wrong?  
  
Girl: You just zoned out for a minute.  
  
Denonu: Sorry.  
  
Denonu: glanced down at the girls' wound and seen that it was bleeding through the remnants of his shirt.  
  
Denonu: Looks like we'd better change those.  
  
Denonu entered the living room and placed the girl on the couch, before kneeling. He started to unwrap the dressing when the girl asked him a question.  
  
Girl: Why are you doing this?  
  
Denonu: What do you mean?  
  
Girl: What I mean is that, you go around the planet, destroying city after city, killing anyone or anything that gets in your way. Then you just stop and start helping me out. I don't get it.  
  
Denonu: To tell you the truth, I don't know what you're talking about. The last thing I remember was the tournament.  
  
Girl: The tournament? That was over two weeks ago.  
  
Denonu: Two weeks? /I wonder where the others are? /  
  
As Denonu removed the dressing, everything faded away once more.  
  
Denonu: /What. Not again. /  
  
The darkness faded to light and Denonu was standing in a white room with no door.  
  
Denonu: Oh great. Where am I now?  
  
Denonu walked to the nearest wall and felt it with his left hand. Denonu raised his other arm and punched the wall. Hard. Denonu winced as a bone in his hand broke. Denonu took a step back and shook his hand. Unknown to him, the bone was already healed. A side effect of his armor. The wall that he punched began to glow and it turned into a glass like material. Denonu just stood there looking through the glass as a figure slowly appeared into view. The figure appeared to be a man with his arms crossed. The man smiled for a second then uncrossed his arms.  
  
Unknown Man: Don't remember me?  
  
Denonu: What are you talking about? I've never seen you before.  
  
Unknown Man: Yes, you have. Its just that this body has changed since you last seen it.  
  
Denonu thought for a second then it came to him.  
  
Denonu: Billy.  
  
Billy: So you do remember. But I go by a different name now. Sio. You look different from the last time I saw you.  
  
Denonu: I can't look different I don't age.  
  
After Denonu spoke a lock of his hair passed over his eyes and he noticed that it was blonde. Then Denonu put it together, he was still a super saiyan 3.  
  
Denonu: /That's what he meant. /  
  
Sio: I'm going to give you a day to prepare.  
  
Denonu: Prepare for what?  
  
Sio: We're going to fight and my new associate wants to see how strong you are.  
  
Sio turned around and the air rippled his clothes. Denonu look at something, which caught his attention. On top of Sio's right wrist there was a large "M".  
  
Denonu: / I wonder what that is? /  
  
Sio: Be prepared.  
  
Denonu then found himself back in the living room where he was standing before. He thought for a second. Then a familiar ki made itself known and Denonu turned around. He came face to face with Antwan. Antwan wasn't transformed but he had a stern look on his face. Denonu's aura appeared around him and his hair became short and after that it became black. Denonu knew Antwan; he didn't want to fight now. He wanted to talk.  
  
Antwan: I knew if I hung around her long enough, that you'd show up.  
  
Denonu: Where are they?  
  
Antwan: They're all inside that lab area.  
  
Antwan looked into Denonu's eyes and Denonu could tell that what he was about to say was important.  
  
Antwan: Meet me outside in four hours.  
  
The to former friends went separate ways. Antwan out the front door and Denonu inside the lab door. As soon as the lab door closed behind him an alarm sounded. The loud tone kept repeating over and over. Denonu covered his ears. Suddenly he felt a tingling feeling pass over him and he became immobilized. Denonu fell to the floor with his eyes closed. Before his eyes opened again he heard the sound of talking. The voices were of Washu and Goku.  
  
Goku: Are you sure that's going to hold him?  
  
Washu: Yes that table's controls cycle through an infinite number of variables and dimension forces.  
  
Goku just looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
Washu: Oh great another one.  
  
She covered her face with her hand and she shook her head.  
  
Washu: The control panel picks random numbers. Denonu won't be able to figure them out. Plus with the sedative I gave him he'll be out for days.  
  
Denonu opened his eyes and tried to move but his chest, wrists, and legs were bound. Washu and Goku then left the lab and Denonu tried to break his bonds forcibly. After a couple of minutes he gave up.  
  
Denonu: /Maybe I can power up to get out of here. No Washu's probably got some kind of energy negating field up. Damn how do I get out of here? /  
  
Just as he spoke Denonu felt a pulling sensation in his left hand and silver colored strand came out of it. The strand attached itself to the control panel and it began to cycle through figures. The bond's, which held Denonu, unlatched and he sat up and got off of the table. Denonu raised his left hand and stared and the silver strand.  
  
Denonu: What the hell is this?  
  
The strand detached itself from the panel and whipped back into Denonu's hand.  
  
Denonu: I'll figure this out later.  
  
Denonu disappeared and then reappeared outside by the lake. Antwan was beside him just staring out across the lake.  
  
Antwan: You're early.  
  
Denonu: What's so important?  
  
Antwan: When you found me I was beaten up pretty bad. The person who did that to me was a man named Sio.  
  
Denonu: Sio.  
  
Antwan: You know him/  
  
Denonu: Yeah, when I appeared in front of you, he had just teleported me somewhere and talked to me.  
  
Antwan: What did he say?  
  
Denonu: He said he wanted to see how strong I was and to test me.  
  
Antwan: Same as me. Except he gave me an elaborate bullshit speech about me taking over some kind of dark dimension.  
  
Denonu: Tempted you with power, huh.  
  
Antwan: Yes, listen Denonu his strong even by your standards. We might have to work together on this. If he beats us he'll take over our dimension and probably this one.  
  
Denonu: How do you know that?  
  
Antwan: When I fought him he rambled a lot.  
  
Denonu: You just want my help so you can get Sio out of the way and so you can take over all by yourself.  
  
Antwan: You know me all to well.  
  
The conversation lasted only for a couple of minutes and they just stood there absorbing everything they told each other.  
  
Denonu: It's Billy  
  
Antwan: How I thought she killed him.  
  
Denonu: Apparently not.  
  
The next day came all to quickly and Denonu awoke on the roof of the house, where he slept all night. His stomach growled loudly and he stood up, stretching his arms to the sky. In the distance he heard an explosion. But it was a small explosion; it didn't have a lot of energy behind it. He also sensed Antwan's ki. It was in the same direction as the noise.  
  
Denonu: /Must be training. I'd better do the same. If I want to be ready. /  
  
At that same moment Washu was deciphering several video logs taken from the relic ship. Behind her were Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. They stood behind her waiting for an explanation for what Denonu did. The video logs then began to play on a computer, which they were in front of. A planet was displayed then it's people. All of the people had long tails, and many of them were fighting among themselves. After that another log displayed a gigantic golden ape. The ape then roared and an energy blast came forth from its mouth.  
  
Washu: Can one of you tell me what that ape creature was?  
  
Gohan: That's the form of a saiyan after looking at the full moon.  
  
Washu: Is it usually gold like that?  
  
Gohan: No, its brown. I wonder why it's gold like that.  
  
Vegeta: Because it's the legendary super saiyan from over one thousand years ago. Yes, that super saiyan could only hold his power in the transformed state. Just as all others before him.  
  
Washu: Legendary Super Saiyan?  
  
Washu began to think and then a thought crossed her mind.  
  
Washu: So that's where they got it.  
  
Goku: Got what?  
  
Washu: Denonu's saiyan d.n.a.  
  
Goku: What do you mean?  
  
Washu: Well Denonu wasn't born a saiyan. He became a saiyan when he bonded with his armor. A couple of billion years ago and alien race known as the Advents must've known about the potential that the saiyan race had. So they picked the strongest one at the time, I assume the legendary saiyan. They took his d.n.a. And enhanced with their most unique tool, the guyver armor. Then somehow it ended up on Denonu's home planet, where he found it.  
  
Vegeta: That would explain why he acted the way the way he did. The prehistoric saiyans weren't evolved enough. They had longer tails and had a more primal nature. They also had fits of extreme rage, which they themselves couldn't control. But that's no excuse if we can't bring the others back with the namek dragonballs. I will kill him myself.  
  
Goku: Vegeta look, you can't blame him for it. He couldn't control himself.  
  
Vegeta: No, Kakarot. I'm sick of this you should feel the same way, he destroyed you're wife and child too.  
  
The next day passed quickly and dusk came swooping down the land like a plague. Denonu and Antwan were battling fiercely, both relying on technique not power. This means no super saiyans or powerups.  
  
Antwan: /Man its cold. /  
  
A fist glanced his face as he finished his thought. He disappeared and reappeared behind Denonu. Grabbing his foot, Antwan screamed and slammed him into the ground face first. Denonu turned face up suddenly. He caught Antwan's leg with his left arm just before the kick connected. Denonu flew backward and swung Antwan like a baseball bat into a large ice cliff. The cliff crumbled to pieces as Antwan shot high into the air and began charging an energy blast. Denonu seeing this began charging one of his own. The energy build up shook the ground and the frozen ice that they were fighting on broke into large masses. Then the two rivals fired their energy blasts and the sky lit up with bright light. The two beams collided. The force pushed Denonu and Antwan back. They both began forcing more energy into their beams. The area then exploded as the energy erupted. The glacier that they were fighting on crumbled into the water. The light in the sky then became dark as the explosion dwindled down to nothing and the two fighters were floating alone.  
  
Antwan: We've never trained together like this.  
  
Denonu: Well we have to start. That was a lot of fun.  
  
Antwan: Yeah, I know. But why did you choose Antarctica?  
  
Denonu: The cold helps keep you focused.  
  
Antwan: You have some really weird training sess----.  
  
His sentence was cut short as he sensed a powerful ki.  
  
Denonu: What, what is it?  
  
Then Denonu felt it.  
  
Denonu: Sio.  
  
At that moment Denonu tried to teleport himself and Antwan, but nothing happened.  
  
Denonu: Shit, not again.  
  
Antwan: What's wrong?  
  
Denonu: Can't teleport. Looks like we're going to have to fly there.  
  
Antwan: It's going to take us a while. We have to travel halfway across the planet.  
  
After he spoke Antwan transformed and his clothes were burnt away. Denonu screamed and his hair rose up and became gold, along with his tail. The two fighters then took off at blinding speeds, leaving a parted ocean in their wake.  
  
Aurthor's Note:  
  
Sorry for not updating for nearly two months but school's been kicking my butt. I'll try to update every week even if its with shorter chapters. To the hardcore fans of this fic, I am always working on this story. Even if I don't update, I will never end this story short. I will finish it, so check back occasionally. But on a separate note I've come to a crossroads in this fic.  
  
Should Majin Buu be in it? And if so what are your comments?  
  
Drop a review. 


	8. The Destruction Of A Planet Part 1

Chapter 8  
  
The Destruction Of A Planet (Part 1)  
  
Sio was floating high above the Masaki shrine.  
  
Sio: So he's not here. I bet this will get his attention.  
  
Sio raised his arm and fired an energy sphere at the shrine. The shrine exploded and Sio just laughed. Denonu and Antwan were about halfway there when they began to see land.  
  
Denonu waved at Antwan and then pointed toward the ground. Antwan flew closer to the ground knowing what Denonu meant. Denonu followed him shortly after. Soon a city graced the horizon and they were soon flying over it. People on the ground began pointing fingers at two streaks of light. Flying faster they exited the city and came to more ocean. Again the water shot up into the air as the wind sheer parted it. They sped up even more. The water moved swiftly beneath them as they came closer to their destination. More land crossed their path and Denonu saw a light up ahead.  
  
Denonu: / An explosion. /  
  
Antwan glanced at Denonu noticing his concern.  
  
Antwan: / I'm not going to be that helpful in this fight. I'm going to have to rely on Denonu. /  
  
Denonu and Antwan reached their destination, but instead of seeing trees, a lake, and a house, all they saw was debris from the house and trees. They stopped flying and saw Sio waiting for them.  
  
Sio: So you finally made it. A little late aren't you. You missed the party.  
  
Denonu: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Sio: Never mind that. Let's not waste time shall we.  
  
Sio's body began to blur and Denonu felt himself get struck in the chest. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground below. Antwan flew toward Sio and attempted a kick of his own, but Sio intercepted it. With his other arm he punched Antwan in the face and many other areas. The last one was in the gut and the air rushed from his lungs. While he was distracted Sio spun and raised his foot above his opponent. He then dropped his heel upon Antwan's head, dropping him from the sky and crashing him into the ground.  
  
Sio: Come on, this is too easy. I may not even break a sweat in this fight.  
  
Not far away. Denonu found himself embedded in the ground. Using his ki, he destroyed the surrounding rocks and debris. He then looked up at Sio floating high above him. Almost a second later, Denonu heard a loud crash to his left and turned to face it. It was Antwan crashing into the ground. Antwan did the same as Denonu, but more forcefully, letting his anger get the best of him. The ground then erupted and Antwan came forth from the ground and charged toward Sio. Denonu just stood there for a couple of seconds, thinking to himself.  
  
Denonu: / If I fight him a lot of people will die in the process. But what the hell it will make the fight interesting. /  
  
Denonu then shot into the air with his ki aura surrounding him. He was following directly behind Antwan, when a bright light covered the sky. Antwan suddenly flew back into Denonu, knocking the wind out of him. A large energy beam followed which guided its receiver's into the wreckage of the Masaki house. The beam pushed them toward a wooden door, which happened to be the door to Washu's lab. The door shattered on impact and the two fighters were plunged into a different setting. Screaming they flew through the lab, above people's heads and impact a large computer. The computer and the energy beam exploded on impact and Antwan was blown from the wreckage out onto the cold floor. Blood also spewed from his mouth onto the floor. Just then Sio came floating through the dimensional doorway and landed before the fallen Zoa-creature. Bending down he picked Antwan up off the ground by his neck and began to speak.  
  
Sio: So, do you regret challenging me?  
  
Antwan dangling by his neck stared into the eyes of the person he knew years before and only utter two words.  
  
Antwan: Fuck you.  
  
This made Sio angry and he raised his other hand to Antwan's chest. Antwan looked down and his eyes grew wider as a large hole was blasted through his chest. Antwan screamed in pain and Sio flung him toward the small group of people, which occupied the lab before he did. Antwan hit the ground with a crunching thud, his body bleeding profusely. Sio then looked at the people near Antwan. There were several women and men, but he recognized one of the women. He disappeared and beside her he reappeared. He quickly grasped her in they same way he did Antwan.  
  
Sio: You're the person who almost killed me.  
  
Ryoko raised her arms and punched Sio twice in the head. The punches had no effect.  
  
Sio: It's going to be fun killing you.  
  
He raised his hand about to punch her face in when everyone heard a loud scream come from the wreckage of the large computer. Second the wreckage rose up and the ground began quaking. Denonu stood at the center of the debris and with a bright yellow aura surrounding him. While he was screaming his hair grew long as he once again ascended to super saiyan 3.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will come next week. 


	9. The Destruction Of A Planet Part 2

Chapter 9  
  
The Destruction of a Planet (Part 2)  
  
Denonu raised his arm and struck the ground with his fist. An energy dome erupted around him, causing a gigantic explosion to rush towards Sio. He quickly backhands Ryoko to the ground and then covered his face with his arms. The explosion carried him backward into a wall. The impact was hard, blood rushed from Sio's mouth and onto the floor. Fire and smoke filled the area and there was no visibility. Inside the smoke Denonu disappeared and beside his wife he reappeared. Picking her up off of the floor, he began to fly backward out of the smoke and toward the others, who where watching on. The lab's safety procedures kicked in and tiny snowflake like particles began falling from the ceiling. The fire sizzled down to nothing as the smoke began to dissipate. Sio fell from the wall and landed on the ground. He reached in his pocket and produced a small glowing capsule. Tossing it in his mouth he swallowed and his ki rise from its previous level. Sio put forth his hands and began charging a lot of energy. The air in the lab started to move rapidly causing gusts of wind. Denonu knelt down and laid Ryoko down on the floor. He stared at her for a second before standing up. A bright light immersed and an energy powerful energy wave shot towards Denonu.  
  
Denonu:\Shit, no time to charge my Dark Matter Cannon.\  
  
Denonu mentally called forth his armor and he reached for his right chest plate. He pulled open the plate and a lens made of gel-like material protruded from the opening. The lens bulged outward, gathering energy.  
  
Denonu:\This is going to drain about half my energy. But I have no choice.|  
  
Denonu's megasmasher fired sliding him backward a couple of feet. Sio's energy collided with Denonu's, causing the ground to shake violently. The two beams began at a standstill but Denonu's beam started to wane.  
  
Denonu:\ I don't want to do this but I can't charge my mega-smasher at will.\  
  
Denonu reached for his other chest plate and opened it. It charged and fired like the previous one did. Denonu's energy blast became twice as powerful and Sio started to struggle with his control of his energy. His blast was being slowly overcome. He poured more energy into it but it didn't change the outcome. The beam was forced backward towards its source. The mega-smasher engulfed Sio and he too flew backward just like his beam a moment before. The energy burnt his body and tore portions of his clothes. Denonu's control metal began flashing and his mega-smasher became smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Without the energy pushing him Sio fell toward the ground and landed on his back. Denonu closed both of his chest plates and his control metal began flashing more rapidly. The two air holes on his face hissed loudly as oxygen was being taken in. The noise stopped and his guyver broke apart, vanishing. He was breathing very heavily and he looked tired. His ssj3 hair was gone but it still remained gold, at least for a few more seconds. His hair turned black and dropped to its normal attire. Denonu was drained he has almost no energy. Not far away Sio was picking himself off of the ground. He managed to get to feet without any real trouble. Reaching in his pocket, he produced a small pill. He tossed it into his mouth then swallowed. His ki grew and his strength returned.  
  
Sio: Time for round two?  
  
Sio disappeared and reappeared in front of Denonu. He drove his fist into Denonu's gut and he fell to the ground. Sio's foot followed slamming into the back of Denonu's head. Blood gushed from Denonu's smashed face. Sio grabbed Denonu by his hair and picked him until they were face to face.  
  
Sio: So how does it feel to be humiliated?  
  
Denonu laughed then he used his mind to lash out as Sio's. Sio dropped Denonu and reached for his head. He screamed out in pain and fell to his knees. Denonu using the last of his ki, struck Sio with a psychic attack which sent Sio flying backward. Denonu fell to the ground, his body to weak to stand. He laughed once more as he began to speak.  
  
Denonu: That's messed up, most of you have powers. You could help sometime. You think I enjoy getting my butt kicked.  
  
ADRyoko flew over and helped Denonu to his feet.  
  
ADRyoko: You ok.  
  
Denonu: Not really I can't even move. I don't have any energy left.  
  
ADRyoko: You want me to help out.  
  
Denonu: No I was just playing about what I said earlier, you'd only just get in the way. Just backup a bit.  
  
She released Denonu and he stood up struggling. He began waving his arms in front of him. Denonu was concentrating diving deep within his own mind trying to find his darker self. Once he found it, he let it open up and consume him. It contained a small bit of unused power. Denonu pushed this power to the surface. It took all of his mental strength but he finally succeeded. His muscles bulged, and his eyes and ki aura both faded to black. White electric strands of energy sparkled around his body making the same noise as his ssj2 transformation. Not far away a scream was heard Sio's aura was seen coming toward Denonu. Upon reaching Denonu, Sio began punching at a speed so fast; only seasoned fighters like Goku and Vegeta could only catch glimpses of them. The image of Denonu was moving so fast it seemed as if the punches were going through him. During Sio's punching Denonu punched Sio in the gut 10 times, but to the casual observer it only appeared as one blow. Spit came forth from Sio's mouth and Denonu's foot collided with the side of his head casing the ground to shake. Sio flew toward the lab's entrance, exiting at an incredible speed. Denonu turned his head and saw Ryoko lying on the ground. He walked over to her and looked at her face. He then sensed someone else behind him and so he turned, facing Goku.  
  
Goku: So what do you plan to do?  
  
Denonu: I'm going to kill him and if that means people die, then so be it.  
  
Goku: You're going to fight him out there. There are millions of people out there.  
  
Denonu: That's not my concern.  
  
Denonu made two steps past Goku before he grabbed his arm.  
  
Goku: Wait a minute, there's got to be another way.  
  
Denonu: Let go.  
  
Goku: Listen to yourself, your willing to destroy a planet full of people just to kill one person.  
  
Denonu's aura appeared with force and Goku was knocked back. Then Denonu disappeared, traveling through the door using super speed.  
  
Gohan: Dad you okay.  
  
Goku: Yeah.  
  
Goku pulled himself off of the ground, mentally cursing himself for being careless.  
  
Gohan: What are we going to do?  
  
Goku: We're going to try to stop him from destroying that planet. I can't let millions of people die when I can prevent it.  
  
Goku suddenly went super saiyan and then ssj2. Gohan followed. Goku looked at Vegeta.  
  
Goku: You coming.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer, he just crossed his arms. Goku slightly smirked.  
  
Goku: You scared.  
  
Vegeta: Yes, you are correct Kakarot. I'm scared of what I might do if a get my hands on him.  
  
As he spoke, he turned super saiyan and uncrossed his arms.  
  
They took to the air and flew out of the doorway.  
  
Ayeka: I still don't believe it. I thought Denonu was powerful. And now there are more of them.  
  
Beneath their feet Ryoko's eyes slowly opened. Her head was pounding and she used her hand to rub it. As she began to stand the others noticed her.  
  
ADRyoko: You alright.  
  
Ryoko: I'll live, what happened?  
  
Washu: Denonu and that man he was fighting left and the other saiyans followed.  
  
Ryoko: Do you know where they went?  
  
Washu: No. You've got to stop Denonu.  
  
Ryoko: Why?  
  
Washu: He's changed, he doesn't care about the people that will get hurt out there.  
  
Ryoko: That's not possible, Denonu would never do that.  
  
ADRyoko: No she's right. He did some kind of transformation.  
  
Ryoko: thought of what she was just told and she came to a conclusion. An energy field passed over her and her clothes were changed into a red and black battle attire.  
  
Ryoko: I guess I got to talk some sense into him.  
  
ADRyoko: It looks just like mine.  
  
Ryoko: Well what do you expect? We are the same person.  
  
ADRyoko donned her own attire and was ready to go.  
  
ADRyoko: Let's go.  
  
Ryoko: You coming?  
  
ADRyoko: Yep, you're going to need all the help you can get.  
  
Ryoko faded away as did ADRyoko and the only people left were Washu, Tenchi, Sasami, Ayeka and Lufailia.  
  
Ayeka: You think they'll be okay.  
  
Washu closed her eyes as she thought to herself.  
  
Washu: I don't know. We can only hope.  
  
Outside in the world. Goku, his son, and the prince of their race were flying, following the destruction left by Denonu. The landscape was barren as if suffered from a powerful energy blast.  
  
Gohan: So how are we gonna handle him.  
  
Goku: I don't know, in this new transformation he's not that powerful. Right now he's as strong as us.  
  
Gohan: How do you know?  
  
Goku: When he struck me I gauged his ki energy. But he's smart so it's probably not all of his energy.  
  
They came to a city, or rather what used to be a city. People were running away from something. Next the ground shook and most of the people fell to their hands and knees. The debris and buildings began lifting from the ground. The 3 saiyans felt Sio's power level like a brick to their faces.  
  
Gohan: Wow, you fell that.  
  
Goku: Such force. With that much power he could easily destroy this planet.  
  
On the other side of the city, the fighting was severe. Sio was getting stronger with every punch he threw. Denonu was taking a couple of blows but they didn't slow him down. They both became blurs as they were fighting fast. The sound of their fists colliding with their bodies was a steady hum. Their bodies became immersed with energy and they both separated. When they were apart, they both disappeared. Suddenly the ground erupted where they once stood. Two powerful blows made their mark. Sio had punched Denonu in the face and Denonu had punched Sio in the gut. After the blows they separated and just stood their staring at each other.  
  
Denonu: You're as strong as I am.  
  
Sio: No. stronger.  
  
Sio reached into his pocket and produced more pills.  
  
Denonu: E-caps huh. You know they'll kill you.  
  
Sio: It doesn't matter anymore.  
  
He took the handful of capsules and swallowed them. His eyes widened, his muscles bulged, and his ki grew exponentially. An aura appeared around him and he began screaming. The ground shook fiercely and a bright light appeared where Sio stood. An energy shockwave came from Sio. Denonu disappeared as the wave reached him. He reappeared high in the air and for the first time Denonu actually looked at where they were fighting. They were in the middle of what used to be a metropolis. From high up it look as if a meteor crashed in the city, the center was a gigantic hole, which he and Sio made earlier. Behind him he felt three ki signatures. He didn't have to turn around to know whose they where.  
  
Denonu: Don't try to stop me.  
  
Goku: I'm sorry, I can't do th--.  
  
Before Goku could finish his statement he was struck as Denonu hit him with a series of blows. The last, sent him hurling toward the ground. Gohan came at Denonu and swung at him, but his punch was too slow and sloppy. Even before his punch was finished, Denonu struck him in the chest at least eight times. On the last punch, Gohan's rib cage cracked. Gohan clutched his chest and coughed up blood before falling toward the ground like his father. Denonu turned slowly facing Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Oh I've been waiting for this.  
  
Vegeta smiled as he felt the power of super saiyan 2 course through him. His hair turned golden and his body began sparking with energy. The ground far beneath them stopped shaking and Denonu felt Sio's ki stop rising. He glanced down toward Sio and looked at him. Sio's hands were moving in weird movements. In the middle of where his hands were, there was a giant energy sphere. The sphere grew larger and larger until Denonu could no longer see Sio, but only his energy.  
  
Denonu: \He's going all out. I got to do something fast.\  
  
Denonu faced Vegeta and smiled.  
  
Denonu: I'll deal with you later.  
  
After he spoke, he disappeared. Vegeta became enraged at the fact that his opponent wasn't taking him seriously.  
  
Vegeta: How dare him.  
  
Far below Vegeta, Denonu reappeared and he braced himself. Rising his right arm in the air he began charging his energy. A black energy sphere appeared in his palm and a black aura appeared, surrounding him. Not far away Ryoko and her dimensional counterpart were watching the fight.  
  
ADRyoko: Wow, that's a lot of energy there, throwing around out there.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah I know. Look you get him and I'll get the other one.  
  
She nodded before flying over to where Gohan was. He was lying on the ground breathing sporadically. She reached down and picked him up by his arm.  
  
ADRyoko: Come on, I got you.  
  
She then proceeded to flew over to the other fallen saiyan. Ryoko was clearing away some debris when she heard a muffled scream. She quickly backed away as the ground where she once stood was vaporized into dust. Goku stood there watching Denonu and his opponent.  
  
Goku: With energy levels like that only one of them is going to be standing when this is over.  
  
They watched on as Vegeta appeared behind Denonu.  
  
Goku: What's Vegeta doing?  
  
Vegeta turned sideways and raised his right arm. As he tilted his hand upward, Goku knew what he was doing.  
  
Goku: Vegeta no!  
  
Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!  
  
An energy blast shot form Vegeta's palm and struck Denonu. On the moment of impact Denonu's energy sphere shot from his hand in the form of a large ki wave. The energy wave struck the earth and burrowed straight through the entire planet coming out the other side. Vegeta's attack carried Denonu off his feet and directly towards Sio, who was still charging his own attack. Sio screamed and his sphere grew twenty times its previous size. Then the sphere fired at Denonu. He collided with Sio's energy and screamed out in pain. The tremendous energy engulfed him and sent him flying through the air. The sphere went passed the Earth's atmosphere, heading off world.  
  
Author's note: I drew another pic of Denonu. Post a review or send an email if you wanna see it.  
  
Some say it looks like Goku, but hey don't all third class saiyans look alike. 


	10. A Child in Need

Chapter 10  
  
A Child in Need  
  
Ryoko screamed Denonu's name as she watched the love of her life fly away from her. She cursed before looking around. Everything around her was being destroyed. The planet was destabilizing. Lighting storms covered the sky and the earth quaked apart.  
  
Ryoko: We got to go.  
  
ADRyoko: Yeah I'm with you. We only have a couple of minutes  
  
Ryoko and her counterpart both began floating upward. Goku just stood there looking upward, thinking to himself.  
  
Ryoko: You coming.  
  
Goku: Yeah.  
  
He then began floating just like the two women. Ryoko and ADRyoko took off toward the dimensional doorway was fast as they could. Goku called out to Vegeta before following the girls. A moment later the ground cratered as Vegeta followed with a bright yellow aura streak trailing behind him. The energy sphere carried Denonu into space but he was fighting it every bit of the way. He regained control and the sphere dispersed as Denonu expanded his aura. Then using all of his energy he shot toward Earth, heading for the only safe place on the planet, the door. His aura flickered bright and fast as he traveled through the air. He was on the other side of the planet and on borrowed time. As he was flying he looked downward at the destruction he caused. For a moment he almost felt regret but that soon slipped his mind as he focused on his goal. It was like the planet was trying to stop him. Typhoons crossed his path as he came to an ocean. The wind pressure was no match for him and he flew through anything in his path. At this rate Denonu wasn't going to make it. He began flying even faster, pouring on more speed. Somehow he was flying faster than he thought he could. At the speed he was flying he didn't even realize he had crossed the ocean and was almost upon his destination. The earth beneath him exploded and lava pillars erupted around him. He darted through the pillars, dodging each one. In the distance he saw the dimensional portal on the ground. He flew down and entered the door without losing any speed. Upon entering the lab he fired an energy sphere from his left hand. The sphere flew towards the doorway and exploded, disrupting the portal. When the smoke cleared the door was gone and so was the danger of the dying planet. Denonu looked down and saw the others who had just entered the lab before him. He stared into the eyes of Vegeta, the one who had interrupted his fight with Sio by blasting him in the back. He slowly flew down and landed before him. Denonu never said a word but he continued to stare with an unwavering gaze. Vegeta stared back at him the same way. Suddenly he felt his anger boil, swelling inside of him until he couldn't contain it. His body eradiated dark energy and he disappeared. Vegeta was struck by a powerful blow which shook the ground. Denonu appeared standing with his arm out in front of him. A large energy wave shot from his hand and Vegeta was engulfed as he flew backward. Goku screamed and his hair grew longer as his eyebrows disappeared. He flew toward Denonu and delivered a kick to the side of his head. An audible crack was heard, but Denonu seemed unaffected. Goku then began punching at Denonu. Denonu used his free arm to block and parry all the attempts. While this was going on Goku was trying to read Denonu. He seemed to be at ease; in fact he didn't even glance at Goku or stop his attack on Vegeta. Suddenly Denonu moved dodging an unseen punch and Vegeta's fist appeared where he used to be. Ryoko watched on as the man she cared about was slipping away from her. Not physically but mentally. She sensed that his rational mind was giving way to his darker, primal side. She clenched her fists and the gems at her wrists began to glow. She flew towards Denonu with determination in her eyes. She slammed her fist against Denonu's face causing him to lose his concentration. The three fighters began pummeling Denonu with blows trying to take down. For a second he was disoriented before he lashed out at his attackers. Goku and Vegeta both were struck by a simultaneous psychic attack. His hand grasped Ryoko's throat and he began choking her. Her air soon stopped and Denonu raised his other hand. His familiar sword appeared and he stared into her eyes before shoving the blade through her abdomen. Afterward Denonu withdrew his weapon and he flung her limp body into a nearby wall. Next screaming was heard and Denonu turned to face an energy wave rushing toward him. He offered no resistance as he took the beam head on. The beam stopped as Denonu held it back. Goku poured most of his energy into the attack but it still wasn't enough. He realized that he was only wasting his time. He stopped his kamehameha wave and Denonu stood unharmed with a slight smirk on his face. Goku waited for retaliation but none came. Denonu shook violently before falling to his knees, breathing heavily. His black aura disappeared and his eyes returned to their natural color. He collapsed on the floor as his bodies' injuries made themselves apparent. Blood poured from his eyes, mouth and nose. The kick that he received earlier left him with a concussion. Goku sighed heavily and powered down from ssj3. He walked over to where Denonu was lying and looked down upon him.  
  
Goku: Finally ran out of energy.  
  
High above their position a dimension rift opened and a gigantic wooden ship came forth from it. Ten people appeared around Denonu's fallen form. Nine of them were wearing the same uniform while the last one was in all black. The man in black used his foot to lift Denonu's head, and then using the same foot he kicked Denonu. He rolled face up and Goku grabbed the man's shoulder. Some of the other men gathered around Goku. They carried what looked like staffs. They rapidly poked Goku with them and he received powerful electric shocks. He fell to his knees and Ayeka ran up to them.  
  
Man in Black: Never touch me.  
  
Ayeka: What's going on here?  
  
Man in Black: Princess.  
  
The man knelt along with the other solders and then stood back up.  
  
Man in Black: I've been given orders to arrest and detain this man.  
  
Ayeka: Under whose authority?  
  
Man in Black: The royal court and a personal request.  
  
Ayeka: What for?  
  
Man in Black: For the destruction of Jurian property. He is now under the status of an A1 class criminal. Take him.  
  
The surrounding solders picked Denonu off the floor and they disappeared, teleporting to their ship.  
  
Ayeka: I command you to release him. I can vouch for him.  
  
The man smirked before responding.  
  
Man in Black: I'm afraid your authority is no good. Your father gave the request.  
  
The man turned his back to the jurian princess.  
  
Ayeka: Wait.  
  
Man in Black: If you have any personal grievances, please take them up with the king of Jurai.  
  
The man disappeared and the group of people who were left looked up, as the ship entered the rift again. The rift closed and vanished leaving the rest with unanswered questions.  
  
ADRyoko: What just happened? We aren't going to let them get away with this are we?  
  
Washu: For now we have no choice. Right now we have people to attend to.  
  
Hours passed as the jurian ship flew through hyper space heading for Galaxy Police Headquarters. The man in black arrived at the medical deck and found his prisoner stretched out along an examining table.  
  
Man in Black: How is he?  
  
Examiner: Well commander, almost every bone in his body is broken and he has numerous bruises. The internal injuries are much worse. Internal bleeding, tissue damage, minor organ failures. He's been in one hell of a battle. A couple of things puzzle me though.  
  
Commander: Like what?  
  
Examiner: He has two organisms on his upper back which server no purpose to his body. And the other is his d.n.a. pattern. His brain doesn't conform to the pattern. It's as if he had his brain transplanted into this body.  
  
Commander: I see. Heal him as best you can. We have one hour before we arrive.  
  
Examiner: Yes commander.  
  
The commander left the woman to her work and returned to his own duties. She faced monitors which were displaying Denonu's vital statistics. His heartbeat became slower and slower until it stopped. The woman was surprised at this. She began typing keystrokes on a nearby terminal, attempting to use the ships' equipment to revive her patient. However before the equipment activated, Denonu's body began to heal. The bruises disappeared, his tissues repaired themselves and his bones were melding back together. After a couple of minutes of this he was fully healed. When he was finished the woman resumed her scans and briefed the commander. Soon they arrived at GXP HQ. The ship began its docking procedures, once finished the same group of men who apprehended Denonu teleported to the station. The commander led the group followed by Denonu who had energy bonds encasing his wrists. A small squad of Jurian solders acted as an armed escort. They walked through the station passing other people and officers. Some of them stared while, many of them kept to their business. They continued until Denonu heard a voice he recognized. He looked up and found the two GXP officers who were stationed on Earth. Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi: But, Kiyone I want this one.  
  
Her partner was about to respond when she glanced over at the Jurian escort. She stepped ahead of group and started to speak.  
  
Kiyone: What's going on here? I know this man?  
  
Commander: Get out of the way.  
  
The Commander pushed Kiyone to the floor. Denonu suddenly grabbed by the back of his neck and hoisted him off the floor. The solders behind him shocked him in the same manner they did Goku and Denonu dropped the person in his grasp. He fell on his feet and turned around. He struck Denonu with his fist and he took the blow as if it never hit him. Denonu stared at the man as he continued down the hall. One of the solders hit him in his back and shouted an order.  
  
Solder: Move.  
  
They followed after the commander leaving the two officers. They came to holding areas of the A1 criminals. Surrounding them were numerous cells, many of them had prisoners already in them. The cell beside Denonu opened and the solders threw Denonu into the room and an energy field blocked the doorway. Denonu sat down in the corner and stared at the floor with a sorrowful look on his face. Then the lights went out. Denonu never moved or slept his conscious wouldn't let him, so he began to think.  
  
Denonu:/How did they find out about me. The Jurians already knew about Earth. But that just happened, they couldn't have found out that fast unless....someone was watching. But who? Why?/  
  
As Denonu's thoughts rambled through his head, an unknown mental presence spoke to Denonu.  
  
Unknown Presence: /Can you hear me?/  
  
Denonu: /Who are you?/  
  
Unknown Presence:/ My name is Xia. I work for Kronos. They have your daughter./  
  
Denonu: /What?! When did you.../  
  
Xia: /Please listen I don't have much time. She is being held at Kronos E.S. in New York City. /  
  
Denonu: /Why are you telling me this?/  
  
Xia: /Well..... I have my reasons. Look, just meet me where your relic was located, in about ten hours. /  
  
Xia's presence in Denonu's mind disappeared and he was left with his own thoughts.  
  
Denonu: /Ten hours, that isn't a lot of time. But first I have something to do. /  
  
Denonu stood on his feet and stretched his limbs. He felt a little stiff. Suddenly he began powering up. His aura appeared and the walls began warping. His hair rose and his eyes faded into an emerald green. He screamed as he became super saiyan. The energy force field then disappeared as it shorted out. Denonu's sword formed with a bright light and he had a determined look in his eyes.  
  
Denonu: Time to make them pay. 


	11. The Meeting

Chapter 11  
  
The Meeting  
  
Denonu stepped from his cell and left the holding area. He was greeted by the Jurian escort and GXP officers. The Commanding officer of the Jurian escort stood before his guard and began ushering commands.  
  
Commander: Don't move.  
  
Denonu glanced left before facing his captor.  
  
Denonu: Or else what?  
  
The Jurian commander seemed to be at ease as he spoke. He didn't perceive Denonu as a threat.  
  
Commander: Oh please, your pathetic powers are no match for mine. I was blessed with the power of Jurai.  
  
Denonu laughed.  
  
Denonu: It's time for me to show you how weak Jurai really is.  
  
Denonu extended his free hand and fired an energy sphere. An energy barrier appeared before the Jurian commander and the sphere slammed into it, exploding. The explosion damaged the walls, but the commander was unhurt.  
  
Commander: You see, I told you. Your powers are............  
  
Before he could finish Denonu appeared in front of him and collided his fist with the Jurian's face. As he flew backward through a metal wall, the guard leaped upon Denonu and began fighting. Denonu easily dodged the attacks, and one by one they fell as he retaliated with his own punches.  
  
Denonu: It's like fighting insects.  
  
Suddenly Denonu felt someone behind him and he heard a click of a gun. Kiyone stood behind him with her pistol pointed at his head.  
  
Kiyone: Insect huh?  
  
Kiyone then felt her gun move slightly. She almost didn't feel it. Denonu faced her and her gun fell in half from Denonu's cut.  
  
Denonu: Fine, insects with potential. Do you know where the star port is?  
  
Kiyone: And what makes you think I'll tell you.  
  
Denonu: You owe me.  
  
Kiyone sighed before responding to Denonu.  
  
Kiyone: Go down the hall to the hover platform and go down five decks.  
  
Denonu: Thanks.  
  
The sword in Denonu's hand disappeared and so did he.  
  
Kiyone: I just know I'm gonna regret this.  
  
Denonu ran down the hall and he was surprised that he hadn't run into any officers or resistance. Suddenly the wall and floor opened up and pulse cannons fired at the saiyan. Denonu dodged each assault while heading for the platform. He passed the booby trap and reached his destination. The platform was already on his floor and he pressed a button on a console, to his left. Denonu watched as the platform leave his floor before jumping in it's transport tube. The clear cylinder tube rushed around Denonu as he descended. Five decks later his aura erupted around him stopping his fall. Facing him was a squad of officers. They appeared to be waiting for him. Denonu heard someone give an order and the officers fired their weapons. He leapt through the laser fire and he continued over the squad and landed behind them. The squad then fell back as a psychic attack struck them. Denonu exited through a nearby door, which was behind him. As he entered the new area he looked around. He saw over a dozen ships of varying size and shape.  
  
Denonu: Oh this must be a sign.  
  
One ship was apart from all the others. It was a small one-man pod. He ran to it and it responded by opening up. However before he could enter it, more GXP officers stormed into the star port. They began firing at Denonu as he jumped into the space pod. It closed. Denonu stared at the controls before him. Not knowing how to operate it he began pressing random buttons. After some laser fire shook his craft, it began to glow. Soon it jetted toward the star port exit. It flew directly through the bay doors and the air pressure created a vacuum. But before anything could get sucked out a force field blocked off the bay doors making a temporary fix. Denonu's pod flew from GXP headquarters heading into deep space. In his home dimension, Xia was lying in her new bed. Kronos Japan had relocated to the U.S. after the guyvers' attack. Xia thought of her decision to help Denonu. She'd never even seen him in person and she is risking her own life by defying Kronos. The same thought rambled through her head.  
  
Xia: /What am I doing?/  
  
She suddenly sat up as she realized something. They can monitor her chip. She quickly got dressed and headed for her door.  
  
Xia: / I've got to get out of here before they find out./  
  
She opened her door and her Uncle, Doctor Valkus stood before her. He entered her room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Valkus: I suppose you know why I'm here. Why Xia?  
  
Xia: Uncle, you've been like a father to me. You just have to trust me.  
  
Valkus: You know I can't let you leave.  
  
Xia and her uncle stared into each others eyes.  
  
Valkus: Take the West Corridor. There aren't that many guards.  
  
Xia ran to her uncle and hugged him.  
  
Xia: Thank you uncle. I won't forget you.  
  
She quickly exited the room and the doctor sent a mental command to all of the nearby Zoaniods.  
  
Valkus:/ To all of the zoaniods present in west sector. Capture and detain the traitor, zealot Xia, at all costs. She is heading for the East Corridor./  
  
Valkus: Xia, I hope you know what you're doing.  
  
Xia was almost at the exit when the alarm sounded. She also heard a voice behind her.  
  
Unknown Voice: Hey you.  
  
The voice had a bestial sound to it. She broke into a sprint trying to make it to the exit door. The creature chased after her. She went through the door and closed it behind her. There was a security panel beside the door. She touched the panel and her eyes began to glow. The panel shorted out sealing the door. The creature on the other side pounded on the door relentlessly as Xia ran into a multilevel parking lot. She eyed her choice of vehicles and picked a fast sports car. She shorted out the electronic lock the same way she did the panel and jumped in. She placed her hands on the wheel and her eyes illuminated again. The car started and she shifted gears as she speed away from the Kronos installation.  
  
Xia:/Thank you uncle./  
  
She traveled through New York traffic heading southbound to her rendezvous. A beeping noise sounded as Denonu's pod hurled through space. He awoke from his slumber and yawned heavily.  
  
Denonu:/ How long have I been out? I must've been out for a while I'm already here./  
  
Denonu began typing in keystrokes on the pod's main console. After about two hours of experimentation he finally knew how to operate the small ship. He activated the ship's dimension drive and both the ship and its occupant disappeared. The pod rematerialize in the right area but at the wrong spot. The pod landed on the ground and opened, letting Denonu out.  
  
Denonu: Great, the others are still far off. I'd better get going. Don't have much time left.  
  
Denonu turned super saiyan and his ki erupted as he flew off into the distance. Xia weaved her way through traffic. She was heading for Baltimore. Traveling to the spot where another relic ship was found. Glancing in her rearview mirror she realized she was being followed.  
  
Xia:/Kronos./  
  
The gas pedal hit the floor and her car leapt forward increasing speed. She was almost at her destination and she wasn't going to be stopped now. She took the next off ramp and so did the Kronos vehicle. The Kronos van however weighed too much and it skidded against the guard rail. Xia saw this and made a discovery.  
  
Xia:/Gregoles and Ramotitihs. I'm sure of it. /  
  
As she continued to elude her follower she looked down at her watch.  
  
Xia:/ Only one hour left. I hope I can make it. /  
  
The occupants of Washu's lab where silent as Denonu explained himself to his friends.  
  
Denonu: And I have to meet with her in less than hour.  
  
ADRyoko glanced down at the small bubbling pool that was previously Denonu's daughter.  
  
ADRyoko: I can't believe she was an impostor. None of us even suspected her.  
  
Washu: So why is this woman helping you?  
  
Denonu: I don't know. She just said she had her reasons.  
  
Washu: You should tell Ryoko about this.  
  
Denonu: No. I don't deserve to see her after what I did. And besides I don't have time.  
  
Goku: I'll go with you.  
  
Denonu: No, I can't ask for your help for this matter. It'll be dangerous.  
  
Goku: I understand.  
  
Denonu: No you don't. Look, a lot killing will be involved and I don't think that's something your prepared to do.  
  
Goku stared at the ground realizing that Denonu was correct.  
  
Denonu: But you have another job to do. Namek. While I save my daughter. You guys travel to Namek and use the dragonballs.  
  
ADRyoko: Good luck.  
  
Denonu: You too.  
  
Denonu disappeared and the others began preparing for the journey. The tires screeched loudly as Xia made a sharp turn. Kronos was still on her tail, following her every move. Reaching as far as she could by car, she slammed on the brakes and leapt as her vehicle stopped. She sprinted as fast as she could into a nearby wooded area. A couple of seconds later, Kronos pulled up and four men exited from the back of the van. The four men began to change into their zoaniod forms. Two were Ramotith types, and the other were Gregole types. Afterward they resumed the chase. The driver door on the van open and a large darkskined man got out. He smiled before vanishing into the night. Xia was running wild but she wasn't scared, her plan was coming together. She knew their tactics. She also felt confident in her skills. Behind her, the two ramotiths circled around her through the rough bush and came ahead of her. Xia stopped in her tracks and waited for her assalients to make a move. They chdarge her without saying a word and she ran towards them. At the last moment Xia slid on the ground and clipped the ramotith closed to her. As the zoaniod fell she quickly got behind the other one. Her eye shined as she reached around the creatures large head. Grasping tightly she broke it's neck, by twist it's head completly around. The ramotith fell to the forest floor, bubbling in its own juices. Before the other could get to its feet, she stomped down on its back and its spine splintered. The bone fragments shot through the zoaniod's organs like tiny bullets, tearing through anything in their way. By the time she was finished the two gregoles had caught up to her and witnessed her exploits.  
  
Gregole #1: Now its time for you to die.  
  
Xia: I wouldn't worry about that if I were you.  
  
Xia pointed behind the two zoaniods and they turned around to see what see was talking about.  
  
Gregole #2: Guyv......  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, a streak of moment passed over the two Gregoles. Their bodies were sliced along their chests, and their upper bodies toppled onto ground dripping in blood.  
  
Xia: Looks like you made it on time.  
  
Xia stood before the two guyvers. Guyver One and Guvyer Three. Each had been Kronos' biggest threat until another had surfaced. Neither deactivated their armor, they were still unsure of this woman. Suddenly both of the guyvers' motion sensors went off and they began searching for the unknown movement. Their sensors couldn't register a position, only the past movement of the person.  
  
Guyver One: I don't get it. It's like they're everywhere.  
  
At that moment Guyver One was struck from behind. He flew into a large tree, toppling it. Guyver Three sliced at the spot where Guyver One was previously standing. He felt his blade cut something slightly and a figure slowly appeared before him. The figure was a man wearing a Kronos jumpsuit. The front of the jumpsuit had been cut and the fabric hung loose, showing the man's skin behind it.  
  
Kronos solder: That was close, I was careless. It won't happen again. This is great I get to kill the traitor and capture the guyvers.  
  
Guyver Three: You haven't captured us yet.  
  
Kronos solder: Oh but I will. Even with your strength enhancements both of you will never be a match for me.  
  
Guyver Three knew he was right. He concluded that this solder must be a 'zoa', one of Kronos' new zoaniods which doesn't have to transform to become powerful. Their bodies were altered to use a latent energy which every living creature is born with. Guyver Three knew he couldn't win this fight, he just wasn't strong enough. But that didn't mean he was going to give up. He would rather die fighting than to willingly turn himself over to Kronos. Using his gravitational orb he leapt toward his opponent, and delivered a powerful kick. The kick didn't even stun the Kronos fighter and it wasn't ment to. Guyver Three suddenly leapt high in the air and gigantic energy wave passed over the kronos solder. While Guyver Three was distracting thier opponent, Guyver One had opened both of his chest plates and released his mega smasher. Guyver Three landed beside Guyver One and opened his own chest plates. His mega smasher charged and then fired, making Guyver One 's mega smasher twice as powerful. The gigaitic mega smasher tore through the forest, vaporizing the trees and anything else in its path. The two guyver's energy dwindled and their waves died down. The ground was smoking and the trees which weren't caught in the blast were on fire. Both of the guvyers were breathing heavily, because of the amount of energy expended. When the smoke cleared the Kronos solder was still standing in the same spot . The energy blast didn't seem to have any effect on him at all.  
  
Guyver One: It can't be. He just took a direct blast from both of our mega smashers and he's not even scratched.  
  
Kronos solder: You see its like I told you. There is nothing you can do.  
  
As he spoke the two guyvers were talking to each other using the organisms on their backs.  
  
Guyver One: /Agito do you have any ideas?/  
  
Guyver Three: /Only one. Escape. If our mega smashers failed to hurt him than anything we throw at him will be useless./  
  
Their motion sensors went off again, only this time the movement came from behind the zoa. The Kronos solder sensed this also and turned around to face this unknown person. He saw a man with a large tail. The tail was the same length as his body. The man was dressed in a black t-shirt and pants. In the darkness he was almost hard to see. The zoa recognized the man's face. As soon as he did he took a step back as fear swept over him. Denonu stood with his arms crossed staring down, the zoa. He didn't say a word or make a gesture. This scared the zoa even more. The zoa thought of all the stories he had heard. In Kronos stories of the guyvers ran rampant and all of the common zoaniods were even scared to battle them. None of them wanted to die and if you went up against one, it was a certain possibility. But this fighter was even more deadlier. So deadly infact Kronos didn't even try to attack him by normal means. Rumor has it that even some of the Zoalords are scared of him. The zoa didn't even try to attack Denonu he just powered up a bit then shot through the air fleeing from danger. The three guyvers and the former Kronos employee watched as the zoaniod disappeared into the night. Denonu uncrossed his arms and walked up to Xia.  
  
Denonu: Where is my daughter?  
  
Xia: Not here. Do you have a place where we can go?  
  
Denonu: No but I can think of one. Come on.  
  
Guvyer One and Guyver Three deactivated their armor. Denonu and Xia saw that both Agito and Sho were dead tired. Clearly their armor drained them of energy. Denonu, Sho, Agito, and Xia left the forest returned to where Xia left her car. Denonu got in the driver seat, Xia in the passenger seat, and Agito and Sho in the back. Denonu pulled off just as he heard sirens sound. He glanced in the rearview mirror and he saw police cars pull up to the forest entrance. As he continued to drive no one said anything. So Denonu thought he had to lighten up the mood they were in. After all if they were going to trust each other, they had to be comfortable around each other.  
  
Denonu: What's your name?  
  
Xia : My names Xia.  
  
Denonu: Why do you want to help me?  
  
Xia: It's like I told you. I have my reasons.  
  
Denonu glanced over at her and saw that she was blushing slightly so he decided not to press the issue.  
  
Denonu: What about you guys Sho?  
  
Sho: They got Mizuki, this woman offered to help.  
  
Denonu: I see.  
  
Sho: When did they take your daughter?  
  
Denonu didn't answer he only kept on driving. Sho noticed that the steering wheel was begging to warp under pressure as Denonu's grip tightened.  
  
Sho: Sorry.  
  
Denonu: Don't be. Just thinking about it makes me angry. If they've hurt her in anyway......  
  
As he spoke his last sentence Denonu's hair began to rise up and electricity began flowing around his body. Xia, and the two guyvers looked at Denonu as if he were about to explode with anger. The car radio made an audible noise as it shorted out. The electricity from Denonu was too much for it to handle. Denonu took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. His hair fell and the electric energy stopped flowing.  
  
Denonu: Sorry.  
  
Sho: Denonu how strong are you anyway? Judging from the way you frightened that zoaniod away, your probably very strong.  
  
Denonu: You'll find out when we go up against them.  
  
Denonu pulled the car into a parking lot and parked the car. They all got out and followed Denonu into what appeared to be a hotel lobby. The lobby was fancy to say the least. Everything was clean, and decorated with expensive items. The hotel probably was the the most expensive in the city. Denonu walked up to the counter and waited for the attendant to acknowledge him.  
  
Denonu: How much for the room?  
  
The attendant looked at Denonu and his company. He judged by the way they were dressed that they didn't have much money.  
  
Attendant: Well 'sir', I'm afraid the price is too steep for you.  
  
Denonu: How much?  
  
Attendant: One room here costs, ten thousand dollars per night.  
  
Denonu: You misunderstood me. I said how much for 'the' room? Meaning how much for the best room in the building.  
  
The attendant began to chuckled. He began to to make another wise remark when he was cut off by another attendant, who had came in halfway through the conversation.  
  
Attendant #2: Sir the best suite in the building is the entire top two floors. It has a swimming pool, game room, gym, and a workout room. The standard rate is going to be one hundred thousand dollars per day.  
  
Denonu reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver card and handed it to the man.  
  
Denonu: I'd like to stay for a week. And can you take a five thousand dollar tip for yourself and the room service crew.  
  
Attendant#2: Yes sir. Is there anything else you might be needing?  
  
Denonu: No that's it.  
  
The attendant swiped the card and received the money for the room instantly. He handed the card back to Denonu.  
  
Attendant #2: Thank you sir. Enjoy your stay.  
  
Denonu: Thank you.  
  
Denonu and the others left for the elevators to their right. Denonu pressed the up button and the doors opened. As they entered Xia had to ask a question.  
  
Xia: Denonu where did you get all that money? According the Kronos database you haven't even been on this Earth to get a job, and yet you just paid over seven hundred thousand dollars.  
  
Denonu: It's a very long story.  
  
Denonu pressed the button for the top floor and elevator started to ascend.  
  
Author's note: Hey i drew another pic of Denonu. This time its him in his armor with ssj3 hair. email me if you wanna see. 


	12. The Trap

Chapter 12  
  
The Trap  
  
A beep was heard and the elevator doors opened. The group entered a large room which appeared to be a living room. Denonu kept on walking to one of the exits. He opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving the others in the other room. Xia just laid down on a nearby couch, contemplating about Kronos. Sho and Agito left through the other doorway and they came to a large hallway. They began searching for the bedrooms.  
  
Sho: What do you think of Xia?  
  
Agito: She could still be a Kronos spy, always watch her. This could be a trap.  
  
Sho: And what of Denonu?  
  
Agito: I think he hides his true power. He maybe strong but Kronos new zoaniods are just as powerful. You haven't seen them like I have. One zoaniod can destroy entire cites. Kronos only needs a handful and they could take over the planet with ease. Luckily the process of transforming them takes time.  
  
The guyvers walked past the gym and the pool rooms before coming to their destination. They broke away from each other as they entered different rooms. The night was uneventful as the four people retired. Xia awoke to the smell of food. Her stomach began growling and she began to follow her nose. She entered the main hallway and passed the pool and gym. She continued until the hallway ended into a room with four fifty inch TV's. Each TV had different game console connected to them. Sho and Agito were playing playstation 2, while eating food which they had ordered. Xia walked over to the tray of food, and eyed its contents. She saw something she liked and picked it from the table. She grabbed a fork and sat down next to Sho.  
  
Xia: Where's Denonu.  
  
Sho: Don't know haven't seen him.  
  
Xia: Oh.  
  
Xia began eating her food as Sho returned to his game. Xia watched the game for about ten minutes then she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The footsteps came closer as Denonu entered the room. He sat down next to Xia, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.  
  
Denonu: Why did they take my daughter?  
  
Xia finished her meal before responding to Denonu's questions.  
  
Xia: I don't know I never new about the kidnapping until they already had her.  
  
Denonu: How big is the base?  
  
Xia: It has about ten levels above ground and seventy below ground.  
  
Denonu: Where will my daughter and Mizuki be?  
  
Xia: Your daughter probably in the science division. Mizuki in the holding area.  
  
Denonu: And you reason for helping us?  
  
Denonu glanced at Xia and glared into her eyes. Sho and Agito also stared at her, awaiting her answer.  
  
Xia: Well as for them, I just don't believe in Kronos' ways. I don't have the stomach for it anymore. And I'm helping you because......... because..... I've always wanted a child. When I found out Kronos took your daughter that was the last straw. I couldn't be a part of something that can put a child through that.  
  
She was sincere in her emotions but Denonu knew she was lying. She wasn't telling the truth when she gave them the reason about his daughter.  
  
Denonu: All right lets go.  
  
Sho: Now, why don't we wait until dark. It'll be easier to sneak in.  
  
Denonu: That won't matter. I don't plan on sneaking in. I'm going right through the front door.  
  
Denonu stood up and stretched his arms. The others got off the couch and followed his to a nearby patio. Denonu opened the large door and was greeted by a gorgeous view. He then took a step to the side and allowed the guyvers to exit first. Agito and Sho leapt from the patio and called for their armors. The blast fields extended safely in the air and in an instant they were armored. Afterward they used their gravitational orbs to float back up to the window. By that time Denonu had Xia in his arms and was ready to leave. He soared through the air with the guyvers following him. They headed north toward the Kronos base. About three hours later they arrived. Denonu landed on top of a building overlooking Kronos E.S. He put Xia down as the guyvers landed beside him. Denonu observed the base. The base was on the water front and had guards patrolling everywhere.  
  
Agito: I don't see a way in. We can't get in without being noticed.  
  
Denonu: I see one way.  
  
Sho: What way might that be?  
  
Denonu didn't answer the question, instead he jumped off the building. He fell fast through the air before slamming into the ground. Denonu landed in front of the entrance to the facility, creating a giant crater in the ground. Before Denonu could stand he was greeted with fifty common zoaniods, ranging from ramotiths to vamores.  
  
Sho: Is he crazy?  
  
The vamores that surrounded Denonu fired their bio lasers at the saiyan. The area erupted in an explosion which engulfed the crater. The light gave way to dust as the explosion died down. Denonu stood unscathed in the center of the blast range. Fear swept over the zoaniods as the ground began quaking. Denonu screamed and his ki erupted around him. Every last zoaniod was vaporized and even the facility's ten levels above ground were demolished. The shaking and screaming stopped and the whole area was nothing but debris. Guyver Three landed behind Denonu followed by Guyver One carrying Xia. Denonu raised his arm and fired a ki sphere into a section of debris. The sphere blew a hole into the ground creating an opening, that led to the lower levels. Denonu and the others went to the hole and looked down into it. All they saw was darkness. Denonu led the way by jumping down. The guyvers and woman trailed after him, leaping into the unknown. Landing on a steel floor they realized that they were surrounded. There were ten Kronos zoas. All of them were fully transformed and had various colors and looks. At the same time they all disappeared and Denonu did also. The floor shook as the two guyver's motion orb went crazy. The sounds of fighting filled the room, even though none of it could be seen. Denonu suddenly reappeared flying toward a wall. He slammed into it and became embedded. The zoas appeared around Denonu waiting for the next move. One of them walked up to Denonu and began choking him with his right arm. Guyver One and Three only stood watching knowing that if they jumped in, they would only be destroyed. They had to come up with a plan.  
  
Unknown Zoa: I see the rumors were over hyped. He's nothing.  
  
A smile crossed Denonu's face and he let out a muffled laugh.  
  
Unknown Zoa: What are you laughing about.  
  
The zoa stared into Denonu's eyes and watched as they faded to green. The zoas eyes widened, but he couldn't move fast enough to escape the torrent of energy which surrounded Denonu. The zoaniod was atomized as a golden light filled the room. The bright light blinded everyone in the room, they either had to turn away or shield their eyes. The light disappeared and Denonu stood surrounded by a golden aura. His hair was gold and his eyebrows were the same. The zoas began to look scared as Denonu used his left hand to wipe away a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. Afterward he suddenly flew towards one of the zoas at a furious speed and grabbed him by the neck. Denonu rammed him into the wall that was opposite of the one that he had hit earlier. The zoas neck and back shattered on impact killing him instantly. Denonu turned to face the other zoas but they were gone. Denonu knew where they were by the air vibrations. He vanished and attacked them all, one by one. Every one of the zoas died from the impact of the hits. Their bodies reappeared falling to the ground in bloody heaps. The last zoa appeared and tried to flee. However before he could escape, a flash appeared and his head was skewered between the metal door and a metal blade. Denonu appeared in the center of the room and he look around at the bodies.  
  
Denonu: If that's the best they can come up with, I don't even have to go to the next level.  
  
Denonu made his way to the door and pulled his sword from the dead zoa's head. The zoaniod fell to the floor and Denonu crushed his dead with his foot.  
  
Guyver One: Now I see why that zoa from last night was so scared. I'm glad we're not fighting him.  
  
The door opened and it lead to an area which looked like holding cells. The room was in darkness but Denonu's aura provided illumination. The group continued until they found a cell with a girl in it. Denonu stared at the girl and she backed up into the corner of the small area. Denonu grabbed the cell door and broke it open. The locking mechanism tore from the wall with a loud metallic noise. The girl's frightening look didn't change until she saw Guyver One and Guyver Three.  
  
Guyver One: Mizuki!  
  
Mizuki and Sho hugged as relief struck them both.  
  
Guyver One: Where's Tetsuro.  
  
Mizuki: I don't know. They took him away when they came for the little girl.  
  
Denonu: Little girl! What did she look like?  
  
Mizuki: She looked to be about four or five with spiky pink hair.  
  
Denonu: When did they take her?  
  
Mizuki: About two hours ago.  
  
After she spoke a bestial voice shouted at the group from an open bulkhead, which led away from the holding area.  
  
Bestial Voice: Hey you!!!  
  
The group turned to face a Gregole that was twice as big as normal. He began to charge the group when he was struck by an invisible attack, which ripped his arm off as it knocked him backward. He landed on the floor with his chest caved inward as if he had no bones to support the weight of his chest.  
  
Xia: What happened to him?  
  
Denonu: I shattered the bones in his chest, causing them to shred his insides. Guyver One take Mizuki back to the hotel and wait for us. This is no place for her to be.  
  
Guyver One: Right, Good luck.  
  
Guyver One left with Mizuki and the rest of the group continued through the Kronos installation. The three people came to a dead end. There was a locked door with a keypad beside it.  
  
Xia: This door is six inches of titanium. We're probably gonna have to blast it open.  
  
Electricity began sparking around Denonu and he struck the door with his free hand. The door was knocked back into the next room. The door struck a Kronos scientist and killed him as it slammed into the ground. A large mainframe was in the next chamber and went up to it.  
  
Denonu: Cover me.  
  
Guyver Three and Xia had look out duty as Denonu began examining the Kronos database. An alarm sounded and the room began flooding with zoaniods. Guyver Three used his head laser to keep the zoaniods he had at bay, while he extended his blades. Then he charged his opponents and began slicing. Xia on the other hand was taking them on bear handed. She had the strength and speed but she was being overpowered by numbers. Denonu glanced at her and saw her dilemma.  
  
Denonu: Xia catch.  
  
Denonu threw Xia his sword and she caught it. She twirled the blade before slicing the zoaniods. Denonu watched her fight, she fought with precision, and expertise. She was obviously an master in her art of combat. Xia was using Denonu's blade as if her fighting style was supposed to have a type of blade. Denonu continued his previous duties and viewed all the information he could about Kronos. Base locations, zoaniod experiments, suspected relic locations, and any more relevant knowledge. Everything he saw on the computer he memorized, since he didn't have time to download it all. He was just about finished when he heard Guyver Three scream. Denonu turned and saw the fellow guyver surrounded by Enzymes. These new enzymes were created similar to the zoas. Their speed was just as fast and combine that with the enzymes in their blood, they were deadly to any guyver. Guyver Three's arm was dissolving and the zoaniods were beginning to close in. He reached for his chest plate with his free arm and was about to use his mega smasher, when green acid struck him in his chest. His mega smasher became useless as the acid ate its way through the armor into the flesh behind it. He looked up saw an Enzyme above him with his claw ready for the kill. Suddenly it was struck down by an impact as Denonu appeared before him. Denonu blasted one with a ki attack and as it vaporized he kicked the last with a strong kick, which sent its dead body flying into a wall. After he finished he helped Guyver Three off the floor. As he did this Xia had finished off with her attackers. She twirled Denonu's sword one last time before tossing it back to him.  
  
Xia: Thanks.  
  
Denonu caught his blade and it disappeared. Suddenly they heard laughing as a voice came over the base in an announcement.  
  
Denonu: Who the hell is that?  
  
Guyver Three: Gyro.  
  
Commander Gyro: Correct Agito. I did not die with Kronos Japan. But today I will show you how its done. As we speak a container should be arriving to your location.  
  
Just as he foretold a large cylinder rose from the floor. It had no markings, only one entrance. They walked up to the doorway the metal doors slid open.  
  
Commander Gyro: You guyvers have been our greatest threat but no longer. In this chamber you will find your instrument of destruction. I admit it lacks the flair of imagination. But we're not creating a story, we're trying to kill you.  
  
The three people entered the room expecting to find a swarm of new zoaniods, but they found none. Instead they only found one mechanical device.  
  
Xia: Is that what I think it is?  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw a counter on the device. It read five seconds and was counting down.  
  
Denonu: Shit.  
  
Denonu screamed and his aura flared around him and in a second, he ascended to super saiyan 3. He quickly grabbed Guyver Three and the woman before the device exploded. Denonu flew as fast as he could, out running the blast wave. He flew through the corridors of the Kronos facility, then up the giant hole he had blasted open. Denonu exited ground level with the explosion only inches behind him. He suddenly shifted and began flying parallel with the ground. He knew the explosion would continue upward. But this wasn't the first time he was wrong. The energy of the explosion broke through the ground, creating pillars of fire. Denonu began dodging them as they interrupted his path. He soon hit the city as skyscrapers were next in his way. The speed at which he was flying shattered the glass of the buildings. The wind created by the energy wave made a deafening roar. Denonu glanced behind him and the explosion was still on his tail. The wave of energy engulfed anything it came in contact with. People, vehicles, and places were no exception. The people didn't even know what hit them. Denonu out flew the wave as he traveled through New York City. After about a minute he reached the city limits and the wave ran out of energy. Denonu turned around and all they saw was a gigantic mushroom cloud.  
  
Xia: My god. All those people.  
  
Denonu watched the disaster and mourned for a couple of seconds before continuing southward. Denonu returned to Baltimore, to be more specific the hotel at which he checked in. He flew through the patio which was open and unwrapped his tail from Xia. Denonu laid Guyver Three on the floor and released his grip on the guyver's head fin. Guyver Three's arm was mostly regenerated, but the hole in his chest had just started to heal. Sho and Mizuki ran up to them looking concerned.  
  
Sho: Are you guys ok? What happened. On television they said an experimental nuclear facility went critical.  
  
Xia: We had a nuclear bomb blow up in our faces.  
  
Denonu walked to the other side of the room and his aura disappeared along with his hair. He began breathing heavily, and he braced himself against the wall.  
  
Denonu: Wait here, I'll be back.  
  
Denonu suddenly disappeared leaving the others alone.  
  
Author's Note: Hey I just read the news on Fanfiction.net homepage about the hotmail junk email settings so if anyone emailed me about the new pic I didn't recieve it. Instead drop a review if you want it. 


	13. Ryoko's Pain

Chapter 13

Ryoko's Pain

In high orbit Denonu's space pod circled the planet he called home. Denonu appeared inside and began typing keystrokes like he did before.

Computerized Voice: The scan will take one hour please be patient.

One hour passed and the pod scanned his body and displayed the results before him. The data told him that he was perfectly normal, but he knew this was wrong. He could feel it.

Denonu: That can't be right.

Denonu could feel his ki draining. The last of it to be precise. Between this unknown problem and his super saiyan 3 transformation he had no energy left. He used the ship to transport himself back to earth. Back at the hotel room Denonu body reconstituted from data sent from the pod. As soon as he appeared he knew something was wrong. All of the lights were out and there were no signs of the room's occupants. His saiyan senses picked up breathing in the room although he could see nothing. Then something struck him and sent him flying through the hotels' exterior wall. Denonu screamed as he fell downward toward ground level. On the street he struck a parked vehicle and it exploded sending him upward again. Someone appeared behind him and grasped his arms tightly. This unknown person suddenly flew downward carrying Denonu. As they flew, the dive created a roaring whistling sound. At the last second the person released their grip upon Denonu and he slammed into the ground once more. The ground shook as Denonu was cratered in asphalt. Denonu's opponent began charging a gigantic ki sphere. The rocks that buried Denonu began to rise from the immense energy. Denonu appeared to be half crushed, his right arm, both legs, and some ribs were broken. The enemy launched the sphere at Denonu when he finished gathering energy. The energy quaked and destroyed the earth as it traveled towards its target. Denonu made an attempt to open his eyes but only one answered his call. He watched as the energy head toward him and the only thing he heard over the roar of wind and shaking was laughing. His opponent was laughing. And that was the last thing he heard before the sphere struck. The sphere exploded on top of Denonu and it engulfed everything in sight. The metropolis was wiped out. Just like New York, millions dead. But when the smoke and dust finally dispersed Denonu was no where to be found.

Unknown Fighter: Shit he got away. I guess He'll live for now.

The fighter then disappeared into the night leaving the cold silence of destruction behind him.

Hours later, on top of the smoldering rubble of what used to be a metropolis, a search team was conducting a sweep of the area. A commander was dishing out orders to his subordinates. They dug deeper and faster hoping to find something, any trace of genetic material. Suddenly the commander sensed something and gave his men an order. The search crew then dissappereared leaving emptyhanded. Soon after four individuals came on the scene and landed. Two were saiyan and the other two were the same woman.

Ryoko: He's here I can feel him.

AD Ryoko: Are you sure? There's nothing here.

Ryoko: I know for certain he's here.

The two women then phased through the ground and began searching evidence of Ryoko's claim. A couple of minutes later they emerged carrying Denonu's upper torso. His lower half was gone and so were his arms. They laid him on the ground and Ryoko cradled Denonu's head in her lap. Looking at her love tears caressed her face and fell on his. She brushed his hair aside and stared upon his broken form.

Goku: Is he dead?

Ryoko never replied, she only kept caressing.

AD Ryoko: Will he grow back?

Ryoko: He would have to be in his armor for that to work. I'd like to be alone.

AD Ryoko, Goku, and Vegeta honored her request and left her to mourn. As they were flying away they heard a cry of passion escape from Ryoko's lips. Ryoko clutched her chest as it began to ache. She began to remember all of the fun times they had with Denonu. Shared memories, emotions, conveyed feelings, and even unspoken truths. All of this made her cry even more knowing that she would not see her love again. To touch him. Feel his warmth. To admire him as he sleeps. To be with him. She would miss that the most. Rain began to fall, but she didn't care. She didn't care about nothing anymore only for Denonu. She laid on the ground next to him as if she were in bed, drifting into emptiness with only the rain and her broken heart to comfort her.

A.N: I short chapter I know. No updates I know. Had a hard time staying motivated. I almost scraped the fic but something drew me back to it.

Also drew a new pic if anyone cares.


	14. They DarkNyss They Unleashed part 1

Chapter 14

The DarkNyss They Unleashed part 1

Ryoko awoke when the sun first warmed her face. For a moment she forgot about her lost love then it struck her once more. She looked into the distance with the sun glaring in her eyes. Then her sorrow faded way to anger and she stood with fury in her eyes. Just as she was about to vent herself a loud mental voice boomed across her mind.

Mental Voice: Kronos……You have someone the belongs to me…I give you one hour to return that person to me or suffer with oblivion….I know you can hear me every person on this planet can…..I'll be at the ruins of New York…..I warn you…..Do not try my patience.

Doctor Hamical Valkus stormed though the newly built Kronos Atlantic facility. The Lab area personnel bowed as he entered their chamber.

Doctor Valkus: Get the child ready for transport we're taking her elsewhere.

The lab people worked hard to gather as much remaining data as they could. Valkus reached across the entire facility and sent a mental command to his personal elites. The Elites appeared before him. There were three of them all dressed in black. They knelt down acknowledging his high position within Kronos.

Doctor Valkus: I want you to escort the girl to New York. Once you return the girl get rid of him.

They nodded. They lead Elite stood and walked over to the child and picked her up off of the metallic table.

Lead Elite: / What makes her so special. /

The three Elites then disappeared leaving the underwater base. Elsewhere, Ryoko stormed through the air heading for the unknown presence that she that felt like her lost love. She kept telling herself it wasn't him but it felt just like him. AD Ryoko, Goku, and Vegeta trailed behind her. A few minutes later they reached their destination. Ryoko stopped and began searching. She found a man standing on the ground with his arms crossed. From the back it didn't look like Denonu, but he had a large tail like Denonu 's only longer. His air also didn't drop down like Denonu's did. It went back in thick locks with the top portion curved up at the end and the bottom curving down. It's length easily went midway down his back. This didn't help Ryoko's heart any. She wanted it to be Denonu so badly but she didn't want to get her hopes up just to shatter them again. Three other men appeared before the unknown man. The on e in front carried her child in his arms. She quickly flew down and snatched her unconscious daughter from the man's arms. He didn't resist and she didn't care why. Upon returning to the sky she glanced at the unknown man expecting him to make a move, but he didn't. Her eyes opened when she saw his face. It was Denonu. His appearance changed but his face remained the same. The relief that followed struck her like a blow to the chest. She was so happy she couldn't think straight. The three Elites then began powering up. As their ki grew they changed into there zoa-forms. The ground began shaking when there power multiplied by five and it was still climbing. Gusts of wind flew everywhere lifting debris and rocks off the ground. Ryoko and her dimensional counter part were being forced back. Goku had his arms crossed before him.

Goku: Man there strong.

The Elites then stopped and their muscles bulged. Denonu never moved an inch. The Elites charged him. At the last moment he powered up knocking them back. His scream cut through the air and the whole planet shook with his power. A column of black energy surrounded him and erupted skyward. Lightning began striking everywhere and the ground parted beneath Denonu's feet. The pillar of energy escaped the planet's orbit and stopped there. The view from space showed clouds circling the pillar but moving away from it. On the ground bolder size rocks began to rise as Denonu's energy spread out threatening to cover everything. As the energy enveloped everyone present, they had to succumb to darkness. Denonu's energy covered half of the planet in total darkness. Not even sunlight could penetrate his dark power. The civilized world was in chaos as this event took hold. Millions of people were in panic and disarray. Soon Denonu's energy faded as his scream stopped and light appeared once more. Ryoko's and everyone else mouth fell as they saw something they couldn't believe. The ground was gone. In every direction there was earth beneath them, but now there was none. For as far as their eyes could see, only a black void remained. The Kronos Elites regained their composure and their leader ordered the attack. His two subordinates began attacking Denonu with relentless fury, all punches and kicks were dodged as if they were never thrown. Denonu laughed and faded away. The two zoas looked in every direction but they didn't even see it coming. They were both struck at the same time. One flew upward unable to stop his ascent while the other was knocked downward into darkness. The blows were so strong that the air didn't even make a sound as they passed through it. Instead the sound was heard about ten seconds later as the men broke the sound barrier. The zoas died horribly as one was launched from the atmosphere and his body exploded from pressure. The other crashed through the Earth's crust and into its molten core and was burnt alive. The last zoa turned to run when he was lifted beyond his control. Denonu appeared holding the zoas neck with his right arm. The zoa then screamed in pain as his body was being atomized. Bit by bit his body disappeared from his feet to his head. He painfully screamed until he was unable to, and Denonu finished by dropping his opponents head into the darkness. Denonu turned his head and stared and Goku as he smiled. He suddenly disappeared and appeared inches from Goku face. Goku quickly turned super saiyan and then ascended to level 3. Vegeta did the same but he stopped at the second level. Vegeta charged Denonu, but he never moved. Instead Denonu used his tail and seized Vegeta's neck halting his assault at the last second. Denonu tilted his head and gave a malicious smile before blasting Vegeta with a gigantic ki beam. Vegeta screamed and Goku went. Goku attacked Denonu but his efforts were in vain. Denonu used his free arm to block Goku's punches. On one of Goku's punches Denonu grabbed his arm and pulled his body toward his own. Upon doing this he drove his right knee into Goku's chest. Blood spat from the saiyan's mouth and Denonu stopped his energy wave. Vegeta was no longer super saiyan and his clothes were tattered and burnt off from the waist up. Denonu released his grip and Vegeta's limp body fell into the unknown. Denonu then delivered and hammer blow to the back of Goku's head. He was knocked downward unconscious from the impact and Denonu chased after him. Ryoko and her counterpart watched as Denonu disappeared from their view.

ADRyoko: What are we going to do? We got to help them.

Ryoko: You're going to take her home and I'm going to make sure Denonu stays put.

ADRyoko: Look I know your counting on the old Denonu being in there somewhere.

Ryoko: Yeah, so?

ADRyoko: Just don't rely on it.

ADRyoko took Lufailia from her mother and disappeared. A scream echoed through the air and she headed down after Denonu.


	15. They DarkNyss They Unleashed part 2

Chapter 15

The DarkNyss They Unleashed

part 2

Vegeta awoke in darkness, and freefall, his body ached all over. His last memories of consciousness flashed before him. He gathered what strength he had and tried to pull himself from the dive. It would have worked if he had awaked a few minutes earlier. He slammed into the ground hard the wind was knocked from him. Seconds later he heard another crash that sounded nearby. Vegeta struggled to get to his feet. He heard a moan which sounded familiar.

Vegeta: Kakarot?

He didn't get the response he wanted; instead he got a mild laugh which made him look for the source. The moan he heard earlier began to talk and he was sure it was Kakarot.

Vegeta: Kakarot…

Goku: Vegeta. Where are we?

Vegeta: I don't know be he's still here.

Goku: Where is he? I can't see anything?

Vegeta: Me neither.

Denonu: Can't see me huh, sounds like a problem.

Goku: I don't need to see to fight.

Denonu: Very true. But you do however need to see to fight me. Watch, I'll prove it to you.

Goku suddenly was struck in the back and he turned with a kick, but it connected with nothing.

Denonu: I told you. I move faster than my air vibrations. You can't sense me neither can you?

Goku raised his arm and fired a ki blast in the direction where he thought the voice was coming from. Light from his energy traveled and illuminated the ground beneath his feet and the surrounding area for a short time then disappeared into darkness. Vegeta caught on to his idea and turned super saiyan 2. His aura brightened the area around him but no more. Goku fired another ki blast and this time as the light passed through the air, Denonu's image appeared heading toward him. Goku then fired several ki blasts at Denonu and he saw a strobe light effect of light and darkness. But in the strobe of light Denonu dodged each attack with ease and gave Goku a powerful kick to the face. Vegeta heard the fighting in the distance. But couldn't tell where it came from because the sound echoed around him. He did however see three glowing red spheres of light heading downward. Vegeta flew toward the three lights and put both of his wrists together. He stopped and fired a gigantic energy wave at the lights.

Vegeta: Final Flash!

The blast was stopped and cancelled out by the shining red lights. Vegeta suddenly picked up a scent that he didn't smell a moment before. His saiyan senses told him that his opponent was female. The lights faded away then appeared in front of him. He saw Ryoko and almost looked disappointed. It wasn't who he thought it was.

Ryoko: What the hell do you think you are doing?

Vegeta: Damn you weren't him.

All of a sudden they both heard Goku scream, followed by a loud crash of rocky debris.

Ryoko: What the?

Vegeta: Kakarot, Kakarot! Shit where did that fool go?

Ryoko: Show me the surrounding area.

She held up her right fore arm and holographic device appeared on it. The device displayed images of the area in a three dimensional form. It showed there position and a large gap in the rock.

Ryoko: There's a large hole here.

They headed toward the hole and Ryoko scanned it too. The hole traveled through the Earth going down even farther than her scan could penetrate.

Ryoko: Looks like they went this way. Do you think you can refrain from blasting me this time?

Ryoko darted into the hole and Vegeta got mad for a second then shot after her. The ground tore apart as Goku was being forced through the Earth's crust with Denonu at his throat. He cupped his hands and forced them to Denonu's chest.

Goku: Kamehameha!

Goku's most powerful attack struck Denonu in his chest and did nothing as Denonu continued to drive Goku into the Earth with his arm. Suddenly they burst free from their rocky prison onto subway tracks. Denonu stood with Goku on his knees panting for air. As Denonu began speaking a loud horn echoed down the tunnel they were in.

Denonu: You'd better watch the third rail Goku; I hear they can be fatal.

Goku's eyes widened as Denonu forced his back to touch the rail. Goku screamed painfully as electricity coursed through his body. Denonu yanked the mighty warrior from his death and smiled as his tossed his smoking body backward.

Denonu: You're not going to get off that easy.

Denonu turned around and flew off down the subway tunnel. As Goku was flying through the air something struck him in the back hard. He turned his head and found that a train was carrying him. He peeled himself from the car and crouched with his feet on the metal. He then leapt from it and flew off with his aura trail following him. Deep underground, Ryoko and Vegeta came to a crater like tunnel, unlike the man-sized one they were just in.

Ryoko: What happened here?

Vegeta stopped and looked at the surrounding rock.

Vegeta: Kakarot fired his cursed Kamehameha.

Ryoko: How can you be sure?

Vegeta: Trust me; I've been on the receiving end far to many times.

A voice coming from Ryoko's arm device, shouted to the tunnels occupants.

Washu: What's going on down there?

Ryoko: We're trailing Denonu, Washu.

Washu: Any luck.

Ryoko: Not so far. How's Lufailia.

Washu: She's fine. Don't worry about her. She has strong genetic material.

Ryoko: Thanks, I think. Oh and Washu, Get the reinforcements ready.

Washu: Will do.

The device disappeared and the two continued their search. They came to a light and just as Ryoko exited the tunnel, she was pulled back by Vegeta. A train went flying pass the hole creating huge gusts on wind.

Ryoko: Thanks.

When the train cleared Ryoko and Vegeta stepped onto the track and looked for clues.

Vegeta: They went that way.

Ryoko: How can you tell?

Vegeta: I can still feel Kakarot's ki.

They continued down the tunnel. On their way they passed subway cars and pedestrians and subway stops. Washu's voice spoke to Ryoko once more.

Washu: Ryoko, that train that passed you is going to crash. The train that ran before it derailed and it's not going to be able to stop in time.

Ryoko: Are you sure?

Washu: 99.99 sure.

Ryoko: We're not fast enough. We won't make it.

As she said this Vegeta shot passed her and headed for the train. He flew by the each subway car and ahead of the lead car. He turned around and planted himself on the track. Using his arms, legs, and his super saiyan strength he tried to stop the cars. His boots skidded on the track and his hands began imprinting on the metal, but he kept on pushing. The wheels on the train skidded and a whistling sound filled the tunnel. The train began to slow down. It stopped just in time as Vegeta's back hit the wreckage of the previous train. Sweat poured down his face as he sighed with relief. A loud crash caught their attention and they continued on their previous route. They came upon another large hole which leads to a street above. Vegeta exited first following Ryoko as screams were heard everywhere. The ground then shook as a loud pitched scream echoed through the air. Suddenly the building in front of them began collapsing as they saw Goku's body flew through it. The saiyan and the woman darted upward, away from the remains, while Goku skidded across the ground. Smoke from the building debris swarmed the area and their view was obstructed for a moment. In a second it cleared as energy cycled the air taking the smoke with it. On top of the rubble stood Denonu, unharmed. Ryoko looked down at Goku and saw that he was a super saiyan 3. She noted this and Denonu's composure and she determined that Denonu was nowhere near his limit.

Ryoko: Washu we need help now.

Washu: Right. Sending now.

Ryoko's armband lit up for a second then it dimmed.

Denonu began walking toward Goku with a smile on his face. He picked Goku off of his feet by the neck and dangled his body off the ground. Goku was unable to move, his eyes were all white. His body was both limp and unconscious. Vegeta's aura flared and so did his rage. He hated Denonu for one reason. He didn't take him seriously. He only wanted to fight Kakarot. Vegeta charged Denonu and struck him in the head with the most powerful punch he could throw. The ground shook as the blow hit and a shockwave covered the area. Denonu dropped Goku and disappeared. Before Vegeta could tell Denonu had even moved, he struck him with a kick of his own. Vegeta was out cold before he could receive the full force of the hit. His body cratered the earth as he struck it. Afterward Denonu looked up at Ryoko who was left. Three lights appeared around Denonu and Gohan, Tenchi, and AD Ryoko teleported in. Gohan was the first to spot his father and Vegeta lying unconscious on the ground.

Gohan: Dad!

He then glared back at Denonu and braced himself.

Denonu: Don't even bother Gohan. I'll kill you even before you get it off.

Gohan: Oh yeah. We'll see about that.

Gohan began to turned super saiyan 2. His hair rose and his eyed faded to green. A golden aura appeared as the transformation finished. He then felt incredible pain as he stared at Denonu. The after image of his enemy the disappeared and he then looked down at his chest. Denonu's hand protruded from his gut. His aura disappeared and he fell to the ground with his lower half covered in blood.

Denonu: I told you. I'm on a entire different level than you.

Denonu glanced at his opponents and then began speaking.

Denonu: Three on one huh.

Unknown Voice: Six actually.

The voice echoed and Denonu knew who it was.

Denonu: Guyver One.

Guyvers One, Three and the woman he known as Xia appeared around Denonu. Xia's body began to glow and it took on a different form.

Denonu: A zoa. You are going to have to do better than that.

Xia: Hyper zoa to be precise.

Unknown Voice: Why do we keep it one on one Denonu?

Suddenly his former friend Antwan and his son appeared before Denonu.

Denonu: What is this? A reunion.

Denonu stretched his arms and cracked his neck. Black energy began circling around his body and power sparked from him.

Denonu: I'll just take you all on and I'll shall crush your bloody bones beneath my feet.


	16. Against All Odds

Chapter 16

Against All Odds

Denonu stood surrounded, by friends, family and even enemies. He glanced at each of his foes and the one which caught his eye was Ryoko. She was the one who he saw as a weakness. He charged her and she readied herself. However just before he landed the blow, his outstretched arm jerk sideways and it was severed from his body. Blood sprayed and showered the ground. Denonu leapt backward and knelt as he landed on the ground. He grabbed his wounded arm and the scent of blood pierced his nostrils. He looked toward the group and a large black wolf appeared before Ryoko. Its teeth were covered with his blood and it stood snarling at him. Suddenly his arm began to regenerate itself and his previous arm on the ground disappeared. Denonu stood up and his face began to show signs of calmness. He disappeared and the wolf was struck to the ground. Antwan swung at the air and came in contact with Denonu's hand. He repositioned Antwan and punched him a least a dozen times in a brief second. Denonu glanced left and saw three energy spheres coming his way from ADRyoko. He blocked all three with his arm and as he was distracted Tenchi came to strike Denonu's back with his lighthawk sword. But, Denonu snatched Tenchi by the neck with his tail and slammed him into the ground before throwing him into a nearby car. Tenchi's body impacted with large force and a piece of metal stabbed into his left side. Blood and spit spewed from him and he began to breathe shallow as his lung collapsed. ADRyoko became furious and charged Denonu with her shoulder. While he was off balanced, she began forming her energy sword. Denonu, anticipating her attack, came toward her as she was busy and slammed his fist into her face. She screamed as she was knocked far back into the distance. Denonu then disappeared as he began dodging all of the punches that his opponents were trying to hit him with. Guyver One, Guyver Three, Eshawn, and Xia were throwing at him. Using his ki, Denonu suddenly screamed and the surrounding people were knocked away by his energy. Black energy waves began circling his hands as Antwan appeared to Denonu's right. Fully transformed, he attempted a powerful kick, but it didn't connect.

Denonu: Bad move.

As it was dodged Denonu punched Antwan in the chest. The punch wasn't that powerful so Antwan continued to exchange blows with Denonu. He was holding his own for the time being, but Denonu was considerably faster. They broke from their fisticuffs. And Denonu had a smile on his face.

Antwan: What's so funny?

Denonu: You'll see.

Antwan's body then exploded in all the places that Denonu had hit. The force of the each explosion was as equal to that of an energy wave. The ground shook and the area was decimated with Antwan at the center. Smoke cleared and Antwan was lying on the ground and his zoa body was covered in blood.

Denonu: I see you liked the taste of my infusion fist technique.

Guyver Three: Pressure Cannon!

Guyver Three launched a large gravity sphere toward Denonu. Denonu leapt over the enormous energy cannon and into the air.

Denonu: You have to do better than that Makashima.

Guyver Three smiled inside his armor and Denonu's form was surrounded by Guyver One's mega smasher. Guyver Three grabbed his chest plates and gathered energy before releasing his own. The two mega smashers converged on Denonu with unprecedented power. After the upgrades that the red headed scientist gave him and his fellow Guyver, their mega smashers were about twenty times more powerful than normal. Denonu screamed and the two mega smashers died down. Denonu fell to the ground with his body smoking. As Denonu was immobile for a few seconds, Xia leapt above him and her own body began to glow with power. She screamed and a large wave of energy launched toward Denonu. The wave was gigantic; it was if someone had detonated a city wide bomb. Everyone else began to clear away from the blast site either by teleporting or flying at super speed. On their way they pick up the fighters who couldn't help themselves. They flew a safe distance away and thankfully no one else was caught in the energy back lash. But as they watched from a ten of miles away, Xia was pouring even more energy into the wave. Soon her power faded and so did her wave. The light dwindled and her body devolved into her normal form and she barely had enough energy to float. A city wide hole appeared where the ground used to be. No sign of Denonu was found. Xia teleported to the group and then she collapsed to the ground.

Eshawn: Damn. That was a ton of energy. I don't think he survived.

Ryoko looked upon the battlefield with a sense of sadness. Tears began to pool in her eyes before running down her face. She then looked at her comrades. Gohan and Tenchi were both impaled and needed immediate medical attention. Antwan was damn near dead as far as she could tell. Goku and Vegeta were both unconscious with broken bones to attend with. The only people who were still capable of fighting were, herself, ADRyoko, Eshawn, and the two guyvers who were barely standing on their last bit of bio energy. As she was in the middle of thought a large explosion rocked the ground near their group. The earth erupted and Denonu appeared from beneath the ground. He stood half naked, his shirt was gone, and the left side of his pants was burnt off from the thigh down. He was breathing heavily and he had blood streaming his mouth. His black eyes had a menacing look to them and he was staring directly at Ryoko. He screamed and the ground began to shake. The hair on his tail began to stand on end and his scream turned into a deafening roar. His body hunched over and large fangs began protruding from his upper and lower teeth. Every bone in his body popped and broke as his body reassembled itself. Adrenaline, endorphins, and other saiyan body chemicals flowed through his veins. His blood pumped faster and faster, as his heartbeat turned from a rhythmic thump to almost a constant beat. Course black hair began covering his body and his upper jaw, lower jaw, and his nose extended from his face. His teeth sharpened to points and so did his ears. His bone structure reformed and his body took on a different humanoid form. Then every cell in his body began to expand and multiply with great effort. Denonu grew larger with each passing breath and his roar became louder and more primal. Denonu's size increased until he was about the size of a small mountain or a large skyscraper. His skin color darken and the hair on his body turned to gold as he finished his transformation. Ryoko, ADRyoko, Eshawn, and the guyvers watched and their fear multiply a hundred fold.

Eshawn: Holy Shit.


	17. A New Person

Chapter 17

A New Person

The pain of a migraine awoke Denonu. He groaned before patting the bed he was on. His eyes opened and as always found no one there. He rose to his feet and walked across the room to the T.V. As he turned the knob the set, the picture popped onto the screen. It was another news report, about last month's incident. Denonu remembered when he first heard of it. The accidental explosion of a nuclear plant in upper New York. The blast wave covered the State and somehow caused a global earthquake so strong it caved in the entire eastern coast, along with most of the Atlantic. Also a mysterious solar eclipse happened which blocked the precious life giving rays for several minutes. But that was all he heard from the news at the time. Now they aren't saying anything new, only news about rioting and the global disaster. He turned it off. Denonu yawned and then proceeded to the shower. He washed and after finishing he got dressed. As he peeled off the tags from the clothes he remembered how he got them. It was his first memory; he had saved a young girl from a group of men trying to take advantage of the girl. Afterward the girl brought him some clothes and offered him a place to stay. He had wanted to refuse the clothes but he barely had anything on at the time. Suddenly a noise jerked Denonu from his train of thought. Denonu finished tying his last boot string.

Feminine Voice: Come on sleepyhead.

Denonu looked up to a dark-skinned redheaded woman dressed some tight fitting jeans and t-shirt

Feminine Voice: You know I still can't get used to seeing that.

Denonu: Seeing what?

Feminine Voice: That tail, eyes and even more so that hair.

Denonu: Do I make comments and jokes about your hair Des.

Des: No but then I don't have hair that defies physics. I mean come on how is that even possible not even hair gel would even hold it up like that.

Des walked over and began pitching the top of Denonu's hair.

Des: How does the top just grow up and why does the "mane" part of your hair come to precise points. I mean seriously you could stab someone with those.

She went on to continue but Denonu suddenly placed his hand over her mouth. She jumped and she began to tremble as her memory showed her flashes of her attackers. Denonu saw this and let go, but he put his finger over her lips and continued to listen. Just then Denonu dashed for the window yanking her arm behind him. She screamed as Denonu leapt through the window. Everything became red as an explosion rocked the building. Glass and debris rained down along the ground and so did the two people. Denonu turned Des toward him and held her close. They slammed into the ground and broke the asphalt. Denonu's arm and shoulder broke in several places, but the woman was unharmed. Des got up with the wind knocked from her. She saw Denonu stirring on the ground and she knelt down trying to hold his broken arm. Des screamed for help but none came. Denonu quickly grabbed Des and pulled her to the ground. As he did this an energy beam flashed over their bodies. Afterward Des jumped to her feet and helped Denonu up. They struggled to a nearby alleyway. The two went to the end of the alley and noticed that there was a narrow walkway between the two opposing buildings. Denonu shoved Des into the space before he went himself. Denonu stood against the wall and waited as a figure ran down the alley. The person didn't see the almost hidden path and couldn't find their target. The person swore then disappeared. Denonu slid down against the wall out of breath. Des got a closer look at Denonu broken arm and saw that it was worse than she thought. The bones in his arm were sticking out from his skin. She began to remove her shirt to bandage the wounds, when the bones started to seep back into his arm and the open wounds sealed up before her eyes. Even the blood was absorbed back into the skin and into his veins.

Des: What the hell? Nobody heals that fast.

Denonu: Just as stumped as you are. Maybe it has something to do with my tail and hair.

Denonu rose to his feet and glanced back down the alley. He saw no one there, so he proceeded down the walkway with Des behind him. They came to a cross street and Denonu looked around carefully.

Denonu: Ok we're good.

They exited the narrow space and looked at the smoke which covered the sky.

Des: Oh, man my apartment.

Des put her hand on her forehead and just stared at the ground. Denonu put his hands on her shoulders and tried to console her.

Denonu: Don't worry it'll be okay.

Des: Oh yeah and how would you know.

Denonu: You know your being real negative right now.

Denonu turned around and Des knocked him on the head with her hand.

Des: Your apartment wasn't just turned into firewood.

She looked up and closed her eyes as she yawned.

Des: Well what do we do now?

Denonu: First we find someplace to stay. How much money do you have?

Des: About fifty bucks and whatever this is. It looks like a credit card. But it's no company that I heard of.

She produced a small black card with a swipe stripe on the back. It had no identifying marks or symbols. It was completely black.

Denonu: That'll limit our options but its better than nothing.

The two flagged down a nearby cab and Denonu asked the driver where a cheap hotel was. The man replied that the only one he knew of was on the outskirts of town. Denonu agreed and the driver headed for the destination. The drive took about 30 minutes and about five minutes before the destination the driver pulled the car over.

Cabbie: Sorry, not allowed to cross city limits. But the hotel is only about ten minutes down the road.

Denonu: Thanks

Denonu opened the door and got out as Des handed the cab driver ten bucks. The cab pulled off and left the two people to the hike that awaited them. As soon as they started the clouds began to rumble and soon enough it started to pour down raining.

Des: Oh this is just great.

They pressed on and the couple finally made it to the hotel. They ran into the entrance soaked beyond belief. Des walked over to the counter and proceeded to negotiate a room while Denonu just peered out the doorway staring passed the wetness. Des nudged him on the shoulder and he followed her outside and around the back to room number eighteen. As Des entered the room first she commented about how the room was poorly cleansed and decorated. Denonu closed the door behind him and made sure he locked the deadbolt.

Des: Come on we better get out of these clothes.

Des entered the bathroom and began to shed her clothing, while Denonu glanced out the window. Soon he heard the bed creek and assumed Des was finished. He then proceeded just as she did. He removed his garments and hung them just as Des did, on the shower rail. He noticed her underwear was also on the rail and his throat took a gulp. A moment later he exited the room with a towel around his waist. He saw that there was only one bed and Des was lying in it.

Denonu: I guess I'll just sleep on the floor.

The words stumbled from his mouth and he began to get on the floor.

Des: No your not, you're going to sleep up on the bed like a human being.

She patted the spot next to her and Denonu moved next to the bed. He removed the towel quickly and got under the blanket even faster. He turned away from Des and turned out the bedroom light. About thirty minutes went by and Denonu was still wide awake. He could've gone to sleep but the situation was making him very jittery. Denonu then felt the blanket move and something soft wrapped itself around his leg. Des pressed herself against his back and he felt her breath across the right side of his face. Denonu's eyes closed and he took a long breath. He stopped when Des slowly but softly bit the bottom of his ear.

Denonu: Des look, we should just.

Des cut him off by speaking words of her own.

Des: Denonu I know you like me. For one you tail haven't stopped moving ever since you laid down and second you've also been jumping at every touch like a virgin.

Des grabbed his shoulder and put his back against the bed as she got on top of him. Once there she just stared into his golden eyes.

Denonu: Des I really like you but something about this just doesn't feel right. I just can't explain it.

She kept on staring for a few more minutes before she got off and lay down next to him.

Des: I don't like it, but I'll respect you. But you got to give a girl a few pleasures.

Des got closer and laid her head next to his and tightly embraced his arm. Denonu sighed before closing his eyes.


	18. The Awakening

Chapter 19

The Awakening

The sleazy hotel on the side of the street was basked in heat from the scorching sun. From a distance waves of air danced upward towards the sky, pirouetting gracefully away from the earth like a ballet dancer on a perfect night. Denonu and Des' room was silent and dark, except for a tiny beam of light which weaved its way through a crack in the nearby curtain. It struck home on the saiyan's eyelids which disturbed his unconscious mind long enough to wake him from his peaceful, relaxed slumber. His eyes never opened he just shifted positions and found another familiar spot. It was warm to his touch and pulsed with a natural rhythm. After the sequential beats he heard many squishing, crackling, and growling noises. In his half sleep haze, Denonu reached up, attempting to support his head with his hand. He grasped something in his palm; this too was recognizable as it triggered memories. Flashes of a woman he cared a great deal about. Instinctively, his body pressed harder into this well-known spot, rubbing and squeezing against it like a child would its mother's leg. The fingers of his right hand continued to caress this memorable object in an attempt to attain more fragments of his lost past. As a caring hand gently stroked his head, he felt fingers brush through his flowing hair. His mind finally awoke from his stupor and he realized exactly what his hand was grasping. He quickly darted from his sleeping place onto his feet and upon doing so he erected a bed sheet in front of him. His bedmate laughed at his awkwardness before she yawned. Denonu backed up toward the bathroom, apologizing over and over about feeling up his companion.

Des: What are you apologizing for I'm flattered not offended.

Denonu: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

He checked the clothes once he entered the washroom and they were still damp from the horrendous rain a night before. He grabbed a towel and wrapped around his waist before headed out into the bedroom. His throat gulped as he sheltered his eyes. As Denonu walked back into the room the scent of sweat and musty air filled his nose and stimulated his senses. As a sharp pain ran over his foot he mentally cursed it and the broken air conditioner. Laughing was heard as Des seen Denonu almost trip over his own feet. The woman looked her friend over and she saw his muscular frame stumble toward her. She could tell he was extremely nervous about her nakedness, but she didn't care; in fact she was showing off because she liked to tease. Des loved making Denonu all jittery by just lying there being sexy. Something about making Denonu jump and quiver at her slightest touch always made her feel good. Denonu's tail waved to and fro out of his control, hitting the wall repeatedly because of its length.

Denonu: The clothes still aren't dry yet.

Des: Why are you covering your eyes?

Denonu: Why do you think? You don't have anything on.

Des: So it's only natural. Plus, I stopped wearing underwear years ago anyway. Denonu come here.

On the last sentence she spoke Denonu could hear passion behind her words and he didn't move. She sat up in the bed and rested against the backboard. The redhead patted the spot in front of her before gesturing to the male in the room. He reluctantly sat down on the bed with his broad back facing her and she grabbed his tail and laid it on the bed. Des began to stroke and massage Denonu's tail with her delicate hands. Over and over her hands rubbed the skin, kneading it through the hair. Little by little and bit by bit she gradually worked the muscles of their stiffness and Denonu's eyes rolled back in his head. His body swayed a bit before falling backward between her outstretched legs. She was surprised at Denonu's reaction but pleased at its result. She moved her hands from his tail to his chest and pulled him closer until his limp body sat up against her breasts. She then maneuvered her slender legs around her partner until they were locked around his waist. She placed her chin upon Denonu's shoulder as his head rested against hers. The woman's arms went underneath Denonu's and she squeezed tightly while surveying his chest with her hands. Thoughts of Denonu and her emotions crossed her mind. She began to analyze her situation and everything she knew about Denonu. She only knew him for a month and roughly didn't know anything about him. She gathered that he had partial amnesia and that he was impossibly strong for someone his size. The car incident played before her closed eyes. The woman had been working a friends' car trying to earn a little money on the side. Denonu had been bugging her about helping out and at first she hesitated, but eventually over time she agreed. While contemplating that moment, she thanked every god she could think of. As she was underneath the car showing various broken parts to Denonu, the hydraulic jacks which hoisted the car in the air had failed. The vehicle fell suddenly and she knew that they wouldn't make it out of the way in time. Covering her face she expected the car to smash them both, but that didn't occur. Denonu had caught the four wheeled behemoth with his arms and held the massive weight above them. The jack stands slammed in to ground creating a loud noise which shook Des from her moment of shock and surprise. She quick moved from under the car and stared in awe at Denonu. Her mind couldn't believe that he was supporting the vehicle unassisted. after the accident she questioned Denonu heavily, but he had no answers. A few days later they went to a local gym and she had forced him onto the bench press machine. She had put every heavy pound weight on the bar until it was full. Denonu braced himself and lifted the bar from the stand. The long bar bent where he held it unable to accommodate the immense pressure. Des didn't care about that, but what she saw that Denonu had lifted it and apparently with ease. He wasn't straining in anyway or even winded. She dragged her strong friend from the weights before anyone noticed what they were doing and proceeded to the treadmills. He didn't want to show off but she just pushed him on anyway. Des started him on a normal run and gradually increased the pace over short time intervals. Her long haired friend soon was sprinting on the machine as it reached the maximum speed setting. She had him hold the pace for the next two hours and when more people started to flood the room to watch this astonishing feat, Des stopped him. She couldn't believe it. Again Denonu wasn't breathing hard or showed any signs of fatigue or muscle ache. It fact she couldn't even recall if he had changed his pace during the two hours. In fact the only time he had to slow down was to his to keep in time with the piece of equipment. Comments were heard from the crowd as they congratulated him and began talking about his diet and eating habits. Des quickly yanked Denonu from that place before someone asked how he could do it. She didn't want to stand out to much or to make a scene but some things couldn't be helped. Upon reaching her apartment Denonu removed his clothes and began showering. Des just leaned against the bathroom door feeling fluttery and winded. Just being that close to another man after a long time made her feel antsy. In fact she was more than antsy she was excited, sexually. As her mind drifted back to the gym she recalled Denonu's run. Something about watching Denonu workout had turned her on immensely. Occasionally she had to run to rest room to dose her face repeatedly with cold water to calm down. Luckily Denonu didn't notice her breasts heave up and down due to shortness of breath, or the perked nipples beneath her tight fitted white shirt. When she got him off the machine, she even had a fine shine of sweat covering her as if she had just worked out. Her body was obviously hotter than usual, she moved her foot from her tiled floor and a perspiration mark appeared in the shape of her foot. Her breathing increased and she ran her hands up her dark sweaty frame. She traced her gentile hands along her feet, legs, abs and chest. Her nipples were between her fingers as she cupped her breasts; she caressed them over and over unable to control her movements. With the feeling of frustration overwhelming her; she turned around she grasped the doorknob and opened the door. Hot steamy air washed over her body as she removed her drenched sleeveless shirt. It fell to the floor with a slight noise as she took a step. In her next step she unbuttoned, unzipped, and opened her jean shorts while heading towards the warped image of the man she saw in the shower. Only a small piece of glass separated the two and she could practically see herself licking the water from Denonu's well developed body. With her arm shaking she reached up and she grabbed the shower's door. All she had to do was slide it sideways, but she stopped. Her conscious mind was telling herself to stop what she was doing. He was a friend. It wasn't right. But her subconscious was telling her body to rip open the damn door to the shower and to take Denonu by force if necessary. With all of her being; she instead asked Denonu about a towel and he replied with a few words followed by a thank you. Fighting with her body she tried to turn but found that she couldn't move her hand from the metallic door handle. Using her opposite hand she pried her fingers off the handle grip and slowly backed out of the bathroom. She walked heavy footed until she reached her bedroom; where she collapsed of her bed topless and burning. She turned on her side and curled up soaking her sheets, trying to fight her urges. Her mind ran away with thoughts about how Denonu's strength and stamina could be used for hours of sexual pleasure. With one hand at her breast and the other at her mouth she bit her finger until a drop blood feed onto her tongue.

Des/ God, he has to get out of that shower. /

Reflecting back on that moment she decided that she didn't care where Denonu came from or what he was. She didn't know whether Denonu was a loose government experiment or an alien being from beyond the stars. The only thing she knew was that she cared and desired him, in about every way possible. She held it in for a long trying to hide it from him, trying to maintain that level of friendship. But she kept second guessing herself time and time again. Questioning her subconscious; maybe it's because he saved me? Maybe it's because she hadn't been with a man in so long? Maybe because he was different physically than any other man she met. But the last night she came to a definitive conclusion. She didn't care. She only knew what she felt in her heart and what her body told her. Des rubbed his face as she held him and squeezed her legs tighter around him wishing to never let go. Turning his head toward her she kissed him on the lips breaking her promise she had made to herself.

The scorching air whipped Ryoko's face repeatedly as she drove down the local interstate checking up on another lead Washu had found. The search began a month ago, just after their fight with her soul mate Denonu. The encounter with him was fierce as hell but somehow by the grace of someone they all made it out alive. She was the last to face him and even she didn't know how it concluded. Maybe she finally got through to Denonu, but if that's the case then why would he disappear. She always assumed the worst but no evidence of Denonu's death was at the scene so he was still out there somewhere. She just awoke to find her love gone, vanished like smoke vapor on a windy day. That was one month ago. The others had agreed to journey to Namek to try to resurrect their respective planets and lost loved ones but in a unanimous decision they decided to find about Denonu first. Ryoko had thanked them over and over again; promising to return the favor to each one of them some day. Her mind drifted to when Denonu had decimated Goku's home world during the World's Martial Arts Tournament. His guyver's control metal was attacked and his armor activated its self defense mode. Every fighter whose skills were above average or superhuman was deemed a threat and targeted by the control system. It directed a gravitational pulse which crushed the arena almost instantly. All the civilians were killed but luckily their group made it out by teleportation thanks to Goku and Washu. In the following hours Goku and his friends tried to stop Denonu's uncontrollable armor from rampaging but it was too damn resilient. It could heal itself and produce bio energy with little or no effort. The world government organized its armies and attacked several times with their conventional weapons but in the end they were all wiped out like insects. In fact the only ones who stood a moderate chance were Goku and Vegeta. The rivals fought Denonu equally and almost died during the struggle. The unnatural saiyan's guyver was too powerful and resourceful to overcome. Its technology alone rivaled their fighting techniques and their massive energy supplies. With its potential unchecked it had full access to all its abilities and strengths. The pair of saiyans had spent their entire lives training and fighting for pleasure and necessity. They were considered the best by many. The skills at their disposal were unrivaled and the powers contained in their fingertips were staggering. The two new each other so well it's as if they were fighting in the same body. But they faced an opponent who commanded more energy and raw power than they did. An enemy who could calculate battle tactics and react faster than their brains could produce thoughts. A cold relentless villain that wasn't plagued by petty emotional constraints or any other personality weaknesses such as ego and doubt. At first energy waves were unleashed upon Denonu, then physical ones, such as punches and kicks. The skin of the boost armor protected Denonu from the immense power which was thrown at him and with its eyes, sensor orbs, and vibration blades it was the perfect close combat fighter. The blows it landed were bone shattering; splintering bits of carbon throughout its opponent's frames. Every spectrum of color and type was at its disposal. During every moment which passed; all the data it received was accumulated, processed, and calculated into battle strategies. Only Vegeta succeed in breaching the biometal while in conjunction with help from Goku, but it cost him his arm. His fury unleashed a punch which tore through the right chest plate and also Goku. It was a desperation attack which Goku hadn't expected and Vegeta hoped the guyver didn't either. Goku was planning to take a hit from the armor as Vegeta struck simultaneously. But during the execution Vegeta revised his approach a bit. Instead of striking around Kakarot he punched through his fellow saiyan. He knew Kakarot could take it, he had done worse to him before; but he would probably be down for the rest of the fight. It was a calculated risk but there were no other options. They were losing and they both new it. The armor had processed, matched, and exceeded their combat moves during every engagement. Goku screamed loudly and as the saiyan prince smiled his arm began burning as acidic compounds from the megasmasher slowly dissolved his arm. Goku called to Vegeta but he didn't hear him through the pain that his mind was inflicting upon him. He only heard a loud hissing noise which emanated from his right arm. Reacting to the pain Vegeta yanked his arm free from the biometal and Goku's stomach. He watched his skin slowly melt away, bubbling as it turned to liquid. His muscle tissue followed in chunks before dissolving into pool of red blood. Soon he was staring at white bone which after a few seconds began to flake off into the air like sand on a windy day. Before Goku could help his fellow saiyan the guyver grabbed his neck and wrapped his body with an armored tail. Goku could hear high pitched sound traveling through the air and he saw two silver spheres on his opponents head vibrate. The last sound he heard was his own skull crack like a piece of wood as every pain nerve in his body activated. His brain's molecules danced a waltz as the sound echoed throughout his bloody body. The armored hand released Goku and he fell to the ground like a sack of broken glass. The mighty warrior's body rattled and shook as his bones jarred against his muscles. Vegeta was next, when the armor redirected its attack toward him. As he crashed into the ground; his conscious mind left him just as Goku's did. Light illuminated from the circular medallion on the guyver's head and air was viscously siphoned through the breathing units creating a loud humming noise. The hyper dimensional orb at Denonu's waist brightened and within a nanosecond the symbiotic armor vanished, leaving Goku and Vegeta battled and broken. A second later two tiny dots appeared on their necks; beeping indicating the beats of their hearts. The noise turned from repetitive to constant as their bodies disappeared from the earth.

West City was over a hundred miles away and in the center of a record setting hurricane. Gohan, Piccolo and Videl were saving citizens from disasters, while it was calm before the winds picked back up. The fight between Denonu, Goku, and Vegeta had consequences all across the planet. The amount of energy released rocked the earth creating huge rifts where fault lines were. The sudden change in the air speed awakened vengeful hurricane force winds which shattered buildings and moved forests. Gohan stared around at the destruction of the city he was supposed to protect. It looked like something out of a war movie. What used to be a bustling was now a desecrated visage of former glory. Rubble was seen everywhere, created by the buildings which fell during powerful earthquakes. A loud scream reawakened Gohan from his thoughts and he flew downward. He landed on the ground and moved a large piece of debris from the ground. A trapped teenage girl was freed from her prison and she cradled a small girl in her arms. The girl in her arms wasn't breathing and Gohan could see that the teen was starting to panic. He tossed away the rocky material in his hands before asking about the small girl. He was told that she stopped breathing a moment ago. He handed the girl his last sensu bean and told her put it in the girl's mouth. She did so and little girl began to breathe as she sucked on the tiny bean. The half-saiyan helped the girl from the wreckage before directing her towards the emergency hover vehicles. The teenager ran along and gathered with the other refugees after she thanked him. Gohan suddenly grabbed his stomach as he sensed a familiar ki which made him feel uneasy when ever he felt it. It was Denonu, Gohan just knew it. As he began to look for his adversary, the boy was surprised when he was struck with a bone crunching kick to the chest. His felt his ribcage cracked as he was sent crashing into the ground. The noise was picked up by Piccolo, who was not far away and he rush to the source as fast as he could. He could feel the increase in gravity as he got closer to where he heard the scream. He cursed when he saw Denonu charging up another gravity pulse just like the one at the tournament. His target was Gohan who was trying to stay on his feet. The boy was trying to form a fighting stance but after knowing the boy for years he could tell that it was a front. He had been injured far worse than he appeared and he was barely standing. The Namekian told himself that if Goku and Vegeta couldn't beat this man, his chances were that of an ice cube staying frozen on the sun. He knew that he couldn't stop the gravity weapon from firing so he had to save Gohan. Using all of his speed he darted ahead of the armored saiyan and rammed Gohan out of the way as Denonu fired. The beam of gravity crushed every thing in its path and Piccolo was grounded to the earth unable to move even an inch. Gohan slammed into the ground a few feet from the namek and was also pressed against his will. A shockwave caused the surrounding area to fall as the gravity of the surroundings increase by a factor of five. The energy beam struck Piccolo and he screamed as his body was crushed. His green form collapsed inward as it was pressed upon his self. One by one his arms and legs were snapped onto his torso breaking their bones as they moved. He screamed louder with every motion and Gohan was forced to watch with teary eyes as his former teacher was crushed before him. The namek's frame kept enclosing on itself until he was no longer seen. The gravity compressed his body to a size of an atom, killing him slowly and painfully. The sadness of losing a friend and the dragonballs weighed heavily on his heart just before he felt his leg snap backwards. The attack had shifted towards him and he screamed as his form began to self mutilate. A loud beeping was heard after his left arm twisted violently and as body slowly faded away into nothing. Gohan appeared in the care of a small redhead, who was waved a tiny silver pad over his body. The pain he felt was subsiding and his eyes rolled back as he slipped into unconsciousness. Washu wiped her brow as she sighed and turned to face a large monitor to her left. The image displayed was that of Earth and weather patterns moved about the picture. A list of scrolling text moved about listing occurring disasters. The scientist stared at a flashing black dot in the midst of the greatest storm this planet has ever known. Her hand waved and her holotop appeared as she began moving her fingers. She began recalling the other teams from the planet. There was nothing they could do, the storm was becoming global and no of them could function in that. The most they could do was to wait for Denonu to awaken in his armor. A fortnight later Denonu eventually gained control and returned to his rightful place just as someone else had an interest in him. A person from Denonu's past came to test his power against Denonu. As the fighting ensued Denonu had changed, a darker side of him took over. Its show case was brief but the results were devastating. The parallel world of Denonu's home was skewed by an off target energy wave. The enormous energy destabilized the planet's core and eventually it exploded killing everyone who inhabited it. Denonu returned to back to his friends seeming normal once again but it seems trouble followed him like a shadow. Soon after Juraiin military officials captured Denonu while he was weak and imprisoned him at the Galaxy Police headquarters. Before he was sentenced he received a mental summons from an unknown woman. He learned that his daughter was kidnapped by the Kronos Corporation, an organization who dominated control over a long forgotten alien technology. Whether they intended to study her or to use her as a means to trap Denonu is unclear. Only they knew that answer. Denonu retaliated and Kronos lost their New York facility in a devastating move. A nuclear self destruct device exploded and New York was vaporized by the radioactive released reaction. The guyvers, Xia and Denonu barely escaped with their lives but it wasn't over. Soon after the incident Denonu's power left him as weak as a new born kitten. A dark shadow followed Denonu unseen and nearly killed him in a show of vengeful strength. That was a tough period for Ryoko. The feeling of emptiness and despair clouded her mind; along with aching her body. The next day, Ryoko found out that Denonu was still alive and her heart rejoiced. It seemed that Denonu's darker half finally emerged as a dominate personality and he battled her friends fiercely after demanding that his daughter be returned to him. Along with his mental change his body also morphed to an altered appearance. His hair no longer hung low instead it grew backward and in two directions. From his temples down it grew into spikes until it reached midway down his back. The upper portion spanned back except at the tips where it curved up instead of down completing the defiant saiyan hairstyle. The battle raged until Denonu grew into an ozzaru completely unaided from the moon. Memories of those days passed before her and the blue haired woman recalled her love, Denonu, crushing her over and over again. She remembered every blow which hit her physically and emotionally. Even she doesn't remember what happened next; in one instant she recalled being pummeled by Denonu's foot and in the next remembered waking up. The bad feeling her heart shook her attention back to her current task. It had been a long month filled with desperate searches and dead end leads. She had gathered her known family, friends and some others to help in the search for Denonu. The guyvers and Xia were in Asia, Goku his son and Vegeta in Africa, Tenchi and her dimensional counterpart were in Europe, Eshawn in South America and herself and Antwan searching the North America. Washu was in orbit in Yagami relaying information between the teams, while performing planet wide dimensional scans. She took an exit from the interstate and finally ended up at their destination after a few minutes on a small road. Antwan jumped from the sports car and headed inside as Ryoko followed him. They entered the run down motel and she knew immediately that place was primarily used for prostitution. It gave off the smell of musty air but then again everything gave off that scent. It was one hundred degrees and she was so thankful that she had received those nanoplants years ago. They were tiny nanomachines which Denonu had implanted at her request. The machines transmuted the scent of sweat and body odor into that of different flowers. The floor of the old motel creaked as she and Antwan walked across it. She went up to the clerk and he looked over her body several times before he responded to her. The pasty man turned pages of an adult magazine, while rubbing his stubby beard with the other hand. Ryoko observed that the man wasn't particularly good looking but he wasn't ugly as a stump either.

Desk Clerk: Couple rooms are about fifty bucks. Condom machine is around the corner.

Ryoko: We're not here for that. I'm looking for a man with long spiky black hair, light skinned, about this tall. With a well define body.

Desk Clerk: Yeah I saw that guy.

Ryoko: Really.

She had almost given up hope of finding Denonu so when she got her conformation that he was alive, she sounded ecstatic when she heard the news. Her heart skipped a beat she began to feel lighter than air.

Desk Clerk: Came in last night and just left here about twenty minutes ago on the local city bus with some smoking hot redhead. By the way she was fawning over him it looks like they had lots of fun last night.

The edge of the counter beneath Ryoko's fingers suddenly cracked as her grip tightened. The cracks spread out along the top of the table as her hands as Antwan thanked the guy and pushed his companion out the door. Denonu's rival leapt in the vehicle as Ryoko stumbled to her side, fumbling with the door as it shut. The car roared to life and Antwan headed back toward town speeding down the road doing about eighty.

Antwan: If it's only been twenty minutes maybe we can catch the bus.

Antwan glanced over and saw Ryoko who was lost in thought. The earlier news about Denonu and some other woman clearly shook her a lot harder than he realized. Her face was covered with a lapse expression, blank with her eyes staring fixed on the unknown.

Antwan: I know what you're thinking but trust me. It's Denonu; you know he wouldn't do that.

Ryoko: And how would you know what I'm thinking?

Ryoko responded letting her anger get the best of her. She didn't mean it but by the time she realized it, her mean words all ready made their mark. Antwan shifted gears and more wind passed over them as the car leapt forward. He laughed a bit as he responded to her violent question.

Antwan: Look, you're a woman, all of your kind thinks alike. And by seeing your friends bicker back and forth, it doesn't matter what planet you're from.

They continued on down the road hoping to over take the bus the motel clerk told them about. Miles ahead of them brakes yelled as the bus came to a halt at its departure station. As the passengers exited, they received their luggage from the under carriages on either side of the bus. The saiyan and the green eyed woman stepped off last and they hailed a nearby cab. Once it stopped they boarded and headed off toward the bustling metropolis.

Cab Driver: Where would you like to go?

Des: Oh, I don't know. What do you think Denonu?

Denonu: You decide.

Des: Downtown please.

Cab Driver: Downtown it is.

The meter began its sequence as the cab driver added mileage to he vehicle. Denonu stared out the window as he heard the rumble of a loud engine. Glancing through the plane of glass, he saw a beautiful blue haired woman in a red sports car coming down the opposite end of the street. As he stared something about her eyes grabbed him and he could break his gaze.

Denonu: Wow she's cute.

Des quickly shoved his face out of the way trying to get a glimpse of the girl he thought was attractive. She looked as the red car passed them before turning to face Denonu. She stared into his golden eyes for and minute as a smirk crossed her face.

Denonu: What?

Des: You really don't know anything about women do you. I mean, here is a 'gorgeous' woman sitting next to you and all you can think about is some punk rock chick with spiky blue hair. If you ask me she looks like she's constipated with that mean look on her face.

She pressed her body against her partner when she said the word gorgeous and Denonu acted as if he didn't notice.

Denonu: What are you jealous?

Des ran her hand up the inside of Denonu's leg making his body tense from her sensual touch.

Des: Would you like me to be jealous? I can be very **envious**?

The words which passed through her lips held an alternate meaning and Denonu picked up on her hidden message. He broke their gaze and resumed his window search as Des turned and sat back down on her side of the seat. The driver glacnced in his rearview and spoke as a thought came to him.

Driver: You two on a date?

Denonu answered quickly almost too quickly as if he was hiding something. His face blanked like a child's does when its caught blateney lying.

Denonu: No.

The woman scooted over next to him and wrapped her arm around his neck while using her opposite hand to rub her partner's thigh once more. Her eyes looked back into the tiny mirror and she stared at the driver as she spoke.

Des: Oh yes we are, know of any good restaurants?

Driver: There's this new place on 3rd. Every one keeps on raving about it.

Des: All right lets try that. I long will it be?

Driver: About twenty minutes. With traffic thirty.

She smiled before glancing over at Denonu who was obviously trying not to look over at the woman who was toying with him.

Des: Twenty minutes is a long time but I can think of something to do.

The Driver continued down the road crossing 50th street and Des ground her bottom against the seat slowly. Denonu tail was wedged beneath her, trapped between her creamy legs. Denonu just continued to stare out the window as Des' advances were obviously having their intended effect. He sighed as his clammy hands gripped the door handle, wishing that the next twenty minutes would seem like five. The cab driver surveyed the mirror once more and was reminded about his ex-wife. He smiled as he pressed the metal pedal down further and the cab speed along continuing along their journey.

The dilapidated station was home to many buses at the moment and they all had passengers exiting. Ryoko sat in the car staring into space, contemplating situations between her lover and his unknown partner. She was jarred by a rocking motion as the earth shook beneath her car. A loud explosion was heard and she saw Antwan exit from the station entrance with a big smile across his face. He looked at Ryoko as he shook his head before glancing downward at his wrist.

Antwan: Damn, we just missed him. The bus just got here five minutes ago. Hey school girl, you pick up anything.

A tiny circular band on his wrist illuminated and Washu's opinion voiced over his com link along with a small image of her head.

Washu: Nothing, but I am picking up residual traces of his scent molecules though. He must've just missed him by a couple of minutes. Notice anything leaving the area?

Antwan: We did pass a taxi on the way in.

Washu: That must be him.

Antwan once again jumped into the car and shifted gears hard. The engine roared as they left the bus station trailing smoke, noise and tracks. He floored the pedal trying to catch the yellow cab as he weaved between the vehicles that were driving on the road. About forty seven blocks ahead of them; the yellow cab came to a stop at the corner of 3rd and Lake and Des paid the fare using the mysterious black card which she had found the night before. She thanked the driver and Denonu couldn't get out fast enough. As soon as the transportation vehicle rolled to a stop he exited the car and got away form his companion's clutches. The taxi driver shook his head with a smile on his face before pulling off. Denonu headed for the corner eatery but was stopped when Des grabbed arm and began pulling him away from the destination his stomach at set.

Denonu: Oh come on, I'm hungry.

Des: You're always hungry. We need decent clothes first.

Des spied a clothing store down the street and the pair headed towards the highly decorated building. Des could tell this was a fancy store with expensive merchandise. She had always wanted to shop at these but on her old pay it was impossibility. The woman practically dragged Denonu inside the clothing store and unknown to him two men followed him in. The air conditioner blasted cold air on the two shoppers and Des welcomed it thankfully. She began moving from section to section picking up various items and handing them to Denonu as she walked around. Denonu looked at the clothes he held and he saw a blouse, a dress, bra, two pair panties and three thongs. He just shook his head as Des handed him a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. They were void of any designs or logos and Denonu thought they looked decent. The woman then took all of the clothes from Denonu and he thought he heard her say something about peeking if he wanted to; but he wasn't paying any attention. He saw a couple who was apparently doing the same thing he was. He watched as the female kissed her boyfriend then disappears behind a dressing room curtain. The boyfriend walked over to him as he stared at the clothes the man carried.

Woman's boyfriend: Got you to huh.

Denonu: Yeah, unfortunately.

The black man who spoke to Denonu glanced down at his waist and noticed an object wrapped around the long haired man's body.

Woman's boyfriend: Nice belt. You just come from a costume party?

Denonu looked down and saw that the man was talking about his tail. He had wrapped it around his waist; something about this position seemed natural as if he'd done it many times before.

Denonu: Thanks.

When the saiyan heard his name he walked over to the occupied room and as he knocked on the wall Des handed him a pair of clothes.

Des: Put these back and hurry up and try those on. The sooner we get dressed the sooner we can eat.

Denonu faced his fellow captive and smiled as he put Des's wears back on the nearest rack.

Denonu: Duty calls.

Woman's boyfriend: I know it all to well. See you later.

Denonu walked away heading for the male side of the store when his head began throbbing. Denonu shook his head as he entered an unoccupied changing stall. An unknown feeling traveled up his spine, into his brain and knocked him to the floor. Voices began rambling inside of his head as blood began pouring from his nose. They spoke all at once merging word over word, growing louder by each passing second. Two voices in particular were audible over the rest and he heard them clearly. They spoke about finding someone. Afterward they began talking about Germany and its many tours and attractions. Suddenly the two voices stopped and the rest of the personalities started to grow louder and louder until Denonu couldn't take it any more.

Denonu:/ GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!/

Denonu mentally screamed the words and everyone within the distance of two miles fell over from the psychic surprise upon their minds. Some experienced pain while the other just felt the presence of an unknown man. A block away Ryoko and Antwan exited the restaurant that they were told about. The cabbie they caught gave them information about his last fare the unusual man and a redhead. He was unwilling until he saw Antwan's face and fear struck him instantly. Apparently some still recognized him as the current ruler of Earth, even if he was absent as of late. Ryoko dropped to her knees as she clutched her head. Antwan buckled over and did the same as his voice vibrated throughout the surrounding air. After a few seconds she began to stand as Antwan slowly regained himself.

Antwan: You okay, what happened?

Ryoko: I don't know. I just suddenly felt Denonu all over me. I haven't felt him in my mind since I thought he died. Anyway I think I know where he is.

The ground shook with the sound of an explosion as people were seen screaming and running down the street. Manhole covers popped from the street screeching through the air until smashing upon the crowd. Another explosion rocked the area shattering glass and concrete at a local department store.

Antwan: I think I do to.

The last couple of minutes were a blur. Just as Denonu finished trying on the outfit he was given he heard a loud feminine scream. He knew Des' voice anywhere and he exited the stall and without realizing it dashed to the other end of the store in only half a second. A man in a black suit viciously held her by the throat and Des' curvy body hung off the floor. She was punching her attacker but all of her blows had no effect on the man. Another man in black stood behind the other Des' assailant; but he didn't move an inch or speak a word. It was clear that the man who held his friend was the one in charge.

Des' captor: There you are guyver. We finally found you. Zoa five attack him and show him pain for killing our brothers. Guyver, if you fight back I'll crush this girls neck like the twig she is.

The man was holding Des tight. Perhaps a little tightly, Denonu saw her skin beginning to turn to a bluish-red and her eyes were watering profusely as she gasped for air. In a few seconds she would suffocate. Denonu had to act as quick as possible.

Denonu: What're to talking about my name isn't guyv--.

Blood and spit trailed as Denonu was struck and sent flying by the other man who was apparently known as Zoa five. Denonu flew through the store destroying any in his way. Counters, racks, and registers were all smashed as Denonu continued his journey across the floor. A support pillar was suddenly demolished as Denonu slammed against it; cracking his back. Zoa five appeared above Denonu and drove his foot into the saiyan's face sending him into the lower levels of the store. Their section of the store's floor caved in as its support was destroyed. The zoa then followed his prey as his genetic brother laughed they entire time holding the girl prisoner. The man suddenly slammed Des' body against the wall laughing even harder at her expense. He stared at her watery green eyes with the utmost intensity; as if she was prey and he was the hunter.

Zoa: Now let's have some fun with you.

The store's basement was completely dark nothing could be seen and very little could heard. Zoa Five looked around but couldn't see anything and all he heard was broken debris and falling water. The air was stale and scent was musty but he smelled blood in the air. Very faint but it was there. His body then began to shake as he felt an unknown fear cross over him. An overwhelming presence of dark power hung in the air like the thickest fog. It was the only thing he could sense. The zoa's first thought was escape but he couldn't move a finger. Something had instilled fear and despair into him. He and the other zoas underwent mental condition which was designed to prevent this very situation; but it wasn't enough to halt this petrifying gaze. He saw two glowing eyes staring at him with an unchecked ferocity. They were attached to something that had a humanoid form, but they were separated from it as if they didn't belong to the person. Everything around the Zoa Five then became darker and the zoa mentally prayed to what ever being he acknowledged.

Directly above him the other zoa began to cresses Des' body with his free hand. He grasped her by and breast and ripped her new acquired shirt open and he laughed as her breast bounced free its fabric confines.

Unknown Voice: Put her down now.

The zoa turned around and saw that the voice came from a man dressed in an orange gi. The man's eyes then flashed green before his muscles ripped and his hair rose to a golden color. There were ten others with the man who tried to give him orders and the zoanoid overlooked them all. The zoa knew he was out numbered and he also knew who these people were. They all were friends of the guyver named Denonu. Most of them were good natured so he didn't move.

Des' captor: If any of you even breathe different I'll break her neck.

As soon as the sentence left his mouth they all felt it. A sudden change in the local atmosphere swept over them as if someone had increased the gravity by ten times. But only there minds could feel this dark presence. The lights on the ceiling of the room flickered as the bulbs began shorting out in series. Popping was heard as each bulb exploded sending bits of magnesium dust filtering the air.


	19. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 20

Mistaken Identity

The zoa raised his free hand and a piece of paper slowly appeared in his grasp. The zoaniod tossed the object towards the spiky blue haired woman, and she caught it without breaking the glare between them.

Zoa: Tell Denonu to meet me alone. He has a dept to repay. Any tricks and...

The zoa trailed of and he began to laugh. It echoed throughout the ruined store before he spoke again.

Zoa: I'm beginning to sound cliché' aren't I. Well you get the idea.

He suddenly vanished with a glow of light as the building violently shake and then what was left of the building started to fall around the ones who were left. Ryoko raised her arm and began to scan the area with her holographic armband. The armband registered no life signs other than her group and she disappeared along with her friends. But she didn't know that the rubble was crushing Denonu as it fell around him. The building collapsed creating plows of crushed rock chasing people down the block.

Soon after the local disaster, government officials began to corner off the scene and started to dig for survivors. A man suited in a blue military suit stood in the midst of chaos and directed his subordinates about what he wanted and how fast he wanted it done. Another suited man slowly walked up to him; saluted the officer and began reporting about the situation.

Subordinate: Colonel Trass, one of our men was injured when the debris caved in. I recommended we take him back to the facility to have our people check him out.

Trass: Is it bad.

Subordinate: Nothing life threatening sir. Only one man with a shattered leg and a few others with minor scrapes and bruises.

Trass: Plyse, I want you to oversee his transportation make sure everything turns out ok. Sometimes the little things need to be done personally to see they get done right.

Subordinate Plyse: Yes sir.

Plyse left his commanding officer and proceeded to direct the injured men into two large military vans. He watched the man with the broken leg get carried into a van before entering the other vehicle. Plyse really hated talking in code but it was an absolute necessity when dealing with their adversaries. Plyse walked further into the refrigerated truck and grazed his palm along a frozen body which lied strapped upon a floor leveled gurney.

Plyse: Finally a real live zoaniod. This is the turning point. This is the moment where we strike back.

Plyse struck the van's interior with his hand and he heard the engine roar to life. He kept his eyes trained upon the prize in his possession as the van began to rock back and forth. A few hours and a plane flight later they arrived at their destination. A convoy of cars and military vehicles pulled into a large underground parking structure. Above ground the facility was surrounded by trees and the Pacific Ocean. It was designed to give the appearance of a forest and it did just that. To the untrained eye and satellites it looked like nothing else. Once they stopped men stepped out of the vehicles and began assisting with the arrival of their newest possession. Plyse issued orders and they followed the suited superior without question. They rushed the dead body to a medical lab and Plyse went right along with it. They proceeded through a standard quarantine procedure and afterward Plyse left his prize heading for a nearby observation room. The zoaniod body was left with a high ranking geneticist and he took it the rest of the way to an observation room. Once seated, Plyse watched through a large glass wall as the geneticist as he began to peel back the cloth covering the dead creature. He began to monologue the entire process as he began to dissect the dead zoaniod body.

Lead Geneticist: Subject appears to be between 5, 9 and 6, 1. Cause of death appears to be external puncture wounds to the chest and head. Our men have to a careful job of severing the metal rods which pierce the deceased. The protruding objects were cut close to the skin but they weren't removed or disturbed within the body. We'll probably know more after the autopsy. Subject appears to be dressed in tattered civilian clothes; which confirms our theory of population pollution. Age of the specimen appears to be of late teenage years, and very healthy. The subject's physical hair is unusually defined. It's very course, dense and appears very strong. He obviously had no need for strengthening shampoo. But back to the matter at hand, it maybe a side effect of its unique genetic manipulation.

The Geneticist took his gloved hands and slowly felt the hair of this unknown creature. The first grasp was in clumps and then by individual strands.

Lead Geneticist: To the touch it feels course and rough almost as if it were hard. I'm taking a quick sample for future study.

The doctor grabbed a nearby scalpel and began to slice off a clump of hair. The man put pressure upon the hair as he tried to slice it. The hair never parted.

Lead Geneticist: Subject's hair is incredibly resistant. I'm unable to retrieve a sample. I'm moving on. The body of the subject is also well defined. The musculature is incredibly dense and visually it appears to be of perfect build. The subject seems to have no external fat upon him. Subject has a large tail like appendage growing from the lower back just above his buttocks. The tail is about ten feet in length and it appears to be made up of the same course stands as on the head. I'm going to get started on the Y now. Since the subject's shirt has been torn away we're going to skip that step.

The doctor turned to the camera across from him and directed a question to it.

Lead Geneticist: Sir shouldn't we prep the body first. Remove the clothing and such.

Observing in a nearby room Plyse stood and walked over to a computerized console pressed a button triggering a vocal microphone.

Plyse: No the dressings are going to get examined to. Don't make assumptions that they are regular tailored clothing.

Lead Geneticist: Yes sir.

The scientist nodded grasping the knife in his hand harder.

Plyse: Get back to it.

Lead Geneticist: I'm now making my incision into the chest cavity.

The man pressed the instrument into the skin of the dead creature and began to pull. It sliced easy through the skin creating a laceration. Blood poured from the creature and the scientist performed his technique. After one line he stopped and started to perform on the opposite side. He began the same but this time the knife couldn't penetrate the skin no matter how hard the doctor pressed.

Lead Geneticist: Sir, I can't seem to penetrate skin anymore.

The man watched as his previous cut healed in the following seconds.

Lead Geneticist: Sir the subject's body is beginning to heal itself. It's remarkable.

The metal rods within the creature's head and gut started to move slightly and the doctor took a few steps back.

Lead Geneticist: Sir, the steel rods are beginning to move.

The wounds around the metal started to hiss and the rods started to melt. After a few seconds the rods broke off of the body and the metal that was left inside was dissolved as the flesh sealed itself back up. As the tissue began to take on its normal form the doctor was directed out of the room by his superior and on his way out he pressed a button by the door. The room door slammed shut and locked itself preventing an escape. Plyse's assumption was correct he watched as his prized zoaniod wake up and rise from the table.

Plyse: I can't believe it. It's still alive.

A smile crossed his face.

Plyse: We have a live specimen.

Denonu sat up upon the table before standing on his feet. Images flooded his mind and he was disoriented for a few moments. The pictures he gathered to be his memories, but they were confusing and seemed to be at random. After a few nanoseconds all was clear and he remembered everything which had happened around him. He began rubbing his eyes before he remembered about his friend.

Denonu: Destiny.

Denonu glanced around his room and rushed when he saw a doorway. He pressed up against and it created a dent.

Denonu: Looks like I'm going to have to make my own way out.

Plyse: Don't even think about it zoanoid that door is ten inches thick made of a material that's fifty times stronger than titanium. You can't escape. We will find the secret of your genetics and we will stop your organization.

Denonu turned and faced the observation window. At first it appeared mirrored but somehow Denonu's eyes adjusted themselves and he began staring at the man inside the next room.

Denonu: You think I'm with Kronos. Look it's a long story but I'll make it short. I'm not. They have someone who is important to me. You don't know what you're dealing with. Open the door.

Plyse: You must think me a fool.

Denonu: I wasn't asking.

Denonu punched the door hard and the wall which supported its frame broke away and it collapsed into a dimly lit hallway. Plyse was stunned at this creature's strength. He hit a button on the console before him and a red siren pulse with the interior lights. In the time it took him to blink the zoaniod disappeared down the hallway and escaped from his view.

Plyse: The zoaniod is escaping; this is a level ten lockdown. I want the specimen taken alive if possible, but take no risks. Extreme force is authorized.

After speaking into the microphone, the suited man pressed a number of strokes and a female voice echoed his commands throughout the compound while the computer began sealing all possible exits. Plyse ran from the observation room and began chasing his prize.

Denonu sprinted down the long corridor his eyes constantly moving. He could somehow sense hundreds of people around him. Their minds sending him stray thoughts as if his own were some sort of a beacon drawing them in. His surroundings were metallic and clean, as if it were in a futuristic sci-fi movie. He could hear footsteps all around him; he noted to himself that his hearing has increased dramatically. The sounds echoed over and over in his head and just when they reached the point of being unbearable; they stopped. Denonu stopped running for a second to give his mind a chance to clear. He found himself in a crossway and he glanced down each direction. He began to consider his options when a familiar presence washed over him and he just knew which direction lead to freedom. Continuing east he saw a large door labeled quarantine and he entered.

Plyse followed his prey relentlessly until he began receiving messages through the compounds internal com system.

"Sir we set up proper measures in quarantine. We believe he's just about here."

Plyse: Good hold him till I get there. What kind of countermeasures have you setup?

"About one hundred men armed with E.P 59s and two psych teams."

Plyse: Excellent I'm only twenty seconds from quarantine bay one. Hold position do not let him pass you.

"I know sir, with this new equipment were damn near unstoppable."

Plyse: Let's hope so.

Plyse's lungs began to burn and he mentally pushed the pain aside and ran even faster. His enhanced physique carried him twice as fast than a normal human.

Plyse:/_How could he possible know which way leads to the surface. /_

As Denonu opened the quarantine entrance door cold air hissed around him and stepped into a darkened room. The door forced itself closed and it locked automatically as Denonu began looking around the large chamber. He mentally cursed as he clearly saw a large contingent of men across the room through the darkness. Suddenly loud claps were heard and flood lights were upon him. The lights lit up the area around him but he never moved an inch. He could obviously read their intent. They were hoping to blind him with the lights but it didn't work. For some reason his eyes didn't need to adjust to the incoming light. He saw over a hundred men holding large rifles trained on him. Most of them were dressed alike but Denonu noticed something more important than just their appearance. The men were highly trained solders. Their movements were precise and cold. Denonu knew just from glancing at them that they wouldn't shake from fear or nervousness. Each one was a veteran from his or her hellish combat training. There were no rookies present.

"Stop where you are zoaniod, you're cornered. Just surrender and you won't die."

Denonu heard his ultimatum and responded with only one sentence.

Denonu: If you move out of my way right now, I'll try my best not to kill you.

His voice was calm and sincere, displaying his intent.

Plyse was just a few steps from the quarantine chamber when he heard the gun firing begin. Multiple colored lights came from the chamber door window and he watched as his omega level troops opened fire upon his previous captive.

Denonu heard the trigger being pulled on one of the weapons before it fired and his body moved accordingly. Immediately following was a salvo of energy weapons fire which continuously cross fired across the large apex. With blinding speed he dodged each of the blast which came his way. Not a single movement was wasted in the effort. He ran, ducked, and jumped through the pulses of energy. Across every inch of the floor Denonu danced gracefully, darting through the aggressive projectiles until he came upon the group of solders. He wasn't thinking, he was just acting as if he were controlled by instinct alone. He lashed out once in range and grabbed one man and flung him into a large group of clustered enemies. Also at the same time he seized the leg of another trooper with his tail and began using him as a shield to protect himself from the oncoming rifle fire. While he had a quick opening he began fighting using his arms, legs, and tail. Bone crunching blows landed upon the officers shattering the weaponry they held against sweaty palms and their bodies beneath the armor which was supposed to protect them.

Plyse watched as his defense teams were cut down to shreds by one man, single-handedly. The man fought as if he could sense his opponent's actions before they made them and then adjusted his own accordingly. Even the crossfire or stray shot missed the creature, not even singeing him. His men with their experimental rifles and newly developed armor were clearly outmatched, the zoaniod's speed and fighting ability made him a very formidable opponent.

Plyse: Psych teams move now. No matter the cost.

Plyse yelled into the radio he carried and he watched as his order was obeyed.

The two psych teams were about thirty men each, all skilled in the art of a mental ability known as telekinesis. It varied in degree with the individual but each officer was highly trained to work as a team; each a piece to their unit's puzzle. Upon speaking his order Plyse observed as invisible waves began coursing through the room creating wave after wave of blood and limbs as they began cutting through their own forces to reach their intended target. The zoaniod dodged fiercely before getting caught by a few sheers. Each wave clearly cleaved the genetic monstrosity but its healing factor fixed the damage before its flesh would fall apart. Plyse noticed it didn't seem to slow him down at all. Even though his body was repeatedly scared from the blades of energy, the creature never fell or at least acknowledge each massive injury. It appeared as though his people had the upper hand; the zoaniod couldn't attack and defend from this many opponents at the same time. A smile slowly crept across Plyse's face until a light appeared around the zoaniod and sphere of energy forced itself upon him. The ground shook and the creature was covered in a metallic black segmented skin. Plyse could make out small metal regions across the body and a head with an antenna like protrusion growing backward as if it were a part of his hair. The flood lights in the room shattered and within the span of a second, most of the sounds of rushing air, fighting, and energy fire all stopped. The backup emergency lights flared and all Plyse could see was the members of the psych teams. Their bodies were flayed apart as if they were sliced with a blade. Some of the one hundred and sixty people were dead and the others were in the process of dying. Limbs, organs, bones, and blood splattered across the chamber creating a pool of crimson chunky plasma as Plyse slowly watched his men with his eyes widened. The few who weren't dead were screaming as their minds registered the pain of their missing organs and appendages. Most fell a few seconds later but one remained standing, his lungs shrieking out air as if he were a banshee. Both of his arms were severed and even part of his head was diagonally sliced. Half of his head slid down before falling to the floor, exposing his recent thoughts. His brain pulsed a few times before seeping down onto the red floor creating a dark color splash of fluid. The last bit of screaming noise was cut short as a flash of light parted what was left of the man's body. As the psych team member's remains fell to the floor Plyse could see the zoaniod creature behind him covered no longer with metallic flesh but with blood. Its muscular frame faced away from him with its tail dripping red but its head was turned and its eyes locked upon his own. His body shook and fear rattled down his back and his eyes closed. When he opened them a few seconds later the creature was gone and he only heard the sounds of the emergency siren.


	20. The Arizona Base part 1

The Arizona base

Part 1

The entrance door to the quarantine area was made of the same new metal which also sealed the medical bay. Denonu didn't bother punching it this time though; he gripped the bottom as best he could. His handling was very slippery; the blood around his hands forced his fingers to slide along the smooth metal. He applied strength and the large door began to lift destroying its inner workings. Once over his head he leapt through and it shook the ground as gravity grasped it fiercely. Denonu noticed that the floor began to tilt upward as he ran and he concluded that he must be coming upon the surface. A red emergency light flashed six times before Denonu came upon another door. Without losing speed he struck the door with a kick and it buckled; rushing into the next room as he did. The shattering sound rang out throughout a large parking garage and Denonu could care less if anyone heard him. He only had one focus at the fore front of his mind. A woman he knew as Destiny. Kronos had her and he was trying his best to hold back his anger. Rushing through the car park a few guards who were posted tried to stop him from leaving. They drew down and fired their weapons while he headed towards them. They used regular conventional weapons unlike the dead solders far below ground. The small bits of metal were easily dodged and in passing Denonu struck a parked sports car. The yellow vehicle's left side crunched inward during the impact and it shattered the glass. The wheels screeched as it slid on the concrete before it launched upward and began to tumbling side over side. The two guards who were shooting at the escapee couldn't react in time and were mangled by the rolling mass of steel. Denonu continued and he started to smell sea water as he approached his goal. Light was shining through an enormous cargo entrance. It was open unlike the quarantine bay and air hissed around as it was being swapped with fresh oceanic breezes. Denonu reached the exit and he found an ocean staring back at him. The facility he just left was embedded in the side of a large cliff. He stood on top of a large helipad which also served as the access blast door. Denonu looked upward before he leapt vertically through the air; he cleared about five stories before landing upon the cliff's top.

Destiny awoke to the sound of footsteps. Matted strands of hair covered her eyes but she saw enough to know what she was staring at. The floor was staring back at her as she found herself over the shoulder of a well built average sized man. The man's grip of her waist was painful and with each step he took she felt his shoulder plunge deep into her stomach. The man stopped for a second as she heard a sliding sound and when he continued she looked up glancing at her surroundings. She saw cell doors on each side as she felt the man stop for a second time. As she heard the sound of a cell door opening she raised her arm and drove her elbow into the back of the man's head. Her arm went numb as she executed the blow as hard as she could and she watched as the man's head lurch forward. She began struggling as she heard the man curse but his grip on her tighten even more and she felt air leave her body. The man raised her and flung her backward into an open cell and she collapsed on someone. The cell door closed and she watched the man walk over to the door. He pressed on a digital pad, before smashing it with his fist. The room began to get cold and he raised his hand to the back of his head. Even though she was in pain, a smile crept across her face. The door closed and she felt her bravado leave her. She felt someone grab her body and pain once again kicked her as this person picked her up off the ground. The figure placed her on a nearby mattress and she kept her eyes open long enough to get a look at who helped her. She saw a portly asian boy dressed in casual clothes. He wore glasses and he began taking off his shirt. She noticed that the air in the room was getting colder by the second and she began seeing her breath every time she exhaled. The boy covered her chest with his shirt and began to rub her arms trying to build up heat.

Destiny: Who are you? Why are you here?

She asked the boy questions and he responded with a language she couldn't understand. He held up a hand to his chest and said a word. He repeated it over three times as if he were talking to a child. She caught the message. He was saying his name. Apparently he only understood bits and pieces of what she said. She raised her hand to her chest and she said her name.

Destiny: Destiny. Destiny. Destiny.

She repeated the motion three times also and she watched the boy smile as he began rubbing his own arms. A few minutes passed and the boy walked over to the cell door and began shouting toward the door in the same language he spoke earlier. No one entered the door and Destiny watched as the boy just sat back down on the cold floor.

The zoa known as Tetch walked down the hallway rubbing the back of his head. He walked toward the briefing room and entered with his head down as the door slid open.

Tetch: That fucking bitch.

Unknown Voice: What did you say?

A calm voice called out to him and he found himself face to face with a man wearing spiky shoulder pads. The man was large in statue and Tetch saw that his face was almost completely covered with hair. Instantly he dropped to one knee and bowed his head as he acknowledged one of the supreme lords of Kronos.

Tetch: Sorry sir, I was thinking about…..

The man wasn't even concerned and he left the room before Tetch could finish speaking. He looked up and saw two other men who whom he recognized. One was an old man know as the chief scientist of Kronos, Doctor Hamical Balcus and the other was a man whom others referred to as Purg'stall.

Balcus: So what did you find out?

Tetch: I monitored the guyver for days. He appeared as if he lost all of his transformation abilities. I tested out my theory and attacked the guyver with my team. At the time he was living with an unknown woman and we planted an explosive in her apartment. The guyver somehow detected our attack in time and escaped through a nearby window. As he fell to the pavement he shattered both his arm and shoulder. He offered no fight or challenge and he escaped after a few minutes. We found him the next day during our aerial patrols of the area. He appeared to be shopping with his new woman. We engaged him and I was correct. The guyver never called his armor and his fighting abilities were that of two gregoles. At that moment his friends showed up and I took the woman as a hostage. He will come for her once he finds out we have her.

Balcus: You brought her here!

Tetch watched as the old man stand up and slam his fist onto the table before him.

Purg'stall raised his left hand and the old man calmed himself.

Purg'stall: Zoa, I understand you and your team were a part of Guyo's elite and he granted you specials privileges.

Tetch: Yes sir.

Purg'stall: But those privileges died with him after he betrayed us. You have made a mistake by bringing the woman here; you have comprised this base's location.

Balcus turned to face the zoa with his eyes glaring at him intently.

Balcus: Zoa prepare your team; this guyver could strike at any moment.

Balcus watched the zoa leave as a look of concerned covered his face. He sat back down in his chair as the crystal embedded in his forehead began to glow. His thoughts and commands were broadcasted throughout the entire base before looking back upon Purg'stall.

Balcus: It appears we may have need of your talents.

Purg'stall: The guyver named Denonu has always been an unpredictable variable. He was never like the other guyvers. We had no grievances with him other than the fact that he had working creator technology and he didn't care of our operations. We might be able to solve this without losing any our solders. How many battle ready zoaforms do we have on the base?

Balcus: About ten zoas including the Elite Three. Over Three hundred and fifty standards type zoaniods and about fifty more hyper ones.

Purg'stall: We mustn't underestimate him even with his new decrease in power.

The doctor began pressing keys on a nearby computer terminal and an alarm message warned everyone to be on guard.

Balcus: No, no we must not.

The air moved furiously around Denonu as he sprinted as southward toward a woman called Destiny. When he breached the underground facility which held him prisoner he began hearing a faint noise which sounded like a heartbeat. At that moment he felt the presence of his friend around him so he followed his instincts and headed for the sound. He didn't know where he was but when he past a sign which said Walla Walla, somehow he just knew he was in Washington state. The saiyan was amazed at the speed at which he ran. It was easily over three hundred and fifty miles an hour and his body showed no sign of fatigue. But he did feel something different; he didn't feel powerful or stronger. His attitude was unconcerned; it was as if his body could always do this. He was now in Washington and he used to be in Los Angeles. That meant he had miles of ground to cover and in short time to do it. Kronos was capable of anything and he knew it. He never really cared about Kronos' plans of domination or whatever their goals might be but that would change after today. He promised himself that by the time the sun set Kronos would feel his resolve. Such thoughts were pushed aside and his only concern was for his friend. His speed increased when he thought of her in danger and the earth near him shook slightly with his steps. After running constantly for about an hour he came to a large forest and Denonu stopped dead in his tracks, he bare feet scraping the ground. Dust and rocks clouded behind him before settling back down to land beneath him. He glanced around as he realized this forest was all wrong. He couldn't hear any birds chirping or leaves rustling. Not one insect was in sight and everything had minute hairs running across it. Even the dirt beneath his feet seemed to pulse as if it had a heartbeat. Suddenly humanoid creatures sprang from the earth and attacked while shouting something about their king. These creatures made of hair swarmed Denonu by the hundreds. He dodged each their assaults before attacking himself. He lashed out with various punches and kicks but he found that these creatures didn't have a structure. The blows he struck were being ignored by his opponents as they were pushed back. His attempts only made them try harder at their efforts. A sudden opening emerged and he escaped through it weaving by the creatures as they snarled at him. A few seconds went by and Denonu thought he had a way past these annoying pests. The creatures were too slow; they couldn't keep up with his speed. As the thought passed in his minds something snagged at his feet stopping his movement. Hair from this cursed earth began covering his legs; holding him in place allowing these hair beasts to catch up to him. Denonu crouched and leapt upward just as the beasts came upon him. The hair holding his legs gave way under Denonu's leg strength and was ripped away as he launched himself. The strands which clung to him shriveled up into dust as he soared through the air. The ground shattered beneath him and giant hair tentacles shot out toward him. They formed together like a drill and spun furiously; coming at Denonu from multiple directions. Having no leverage to dodge Denonu concluded that his only options were to take each hit in a non fatal spot on his body. He braced himself but just as the first tentacle was about to hit; his arm shot out toward it leaving his body open. As his palm made contact, the hair stopped moving and his momentum carried him on top of it. He stood upon the frozen hair and Denonu's eyes froze in place. A half second went by and the other masses of hair were upon him. Each further attack was dodged gracefully as Denonu maneuvered around using his limbs as leverage. He either pushed or pulled his body from out of harms by way using the oncoming hair. Each blow breezed by him only missing him by a quarter second. Before the drilling could commence once more Denonu leapt in the air again. This time higher, outside of the hairs reach. He glanced down and the forest ended surrounding a large dark mass and a mountainous plateau. The beating sound grew louder in his ears as he reached his destination. The ground rushed towards him and Denonu cratered the earth as he landed before the large mass. He stood unharmed and crawled himself from the large dome-shaped indentation. As the saiyan climbed over the edge he felt his stomach churn as he realized that the dark mass he saw from high in the sky was actually an army of zoaniods waiting for his arrival.

Washu stared vaguely at the beeping screen in front of her while conveying the thoughts running thorough her head to her friends and family behind her. She pointed an area on the screen which indicated a massive energy build up. The scientist pressed a button located on a wristband she wore and a video appeared on the screen. The screen depicted hundreds of zoaniods layered into four different sections. The first layer was swarming onto itself at the center. The screen zoomed on the center and it showed Denonu grab a green-horned zoanoid by the head pull it apart. Blood, tissue and bits of brain showered his frame before raining down on the ground. He had a frenzy look upon his face and as the zoaniods rushed towards him; a massive lightning bolt crashed down from the sky and incinerated everything it hit. The screen cut blinked violently before it cracked and shorted out. Washu began dictating her plan to the people who stared at her.

Washu: I've been monitoring the energy build up on your Earth. , I've repaired some of the arm devices from your last visit but because of the energy interference I can't teleport you guys at that location. I only have five though. You'll have to get to the coordinates on your own. I also added a recall feature to it, which will allow you come back here at the press of a button. The catch is that while the disturbance is going on you can't get back. You will have to either destroy the source or get out if its range. The device will let you know when your good to port back. She glanced at every one present before they disappeared one by one. Everyone vanished except for Ryoko, who just stared at the broken screen before glancing back into Washu's eyes.

Washu: Don't do anything stupid.

Ryoko nodded her head positively knowing what Washu meant by the phrase. For a moment their shared a glance and she smiled for a brief second. Washu continued to stare as she watched her teleport and with a flash of light she was gone. When she resurfaced she found herself on earth and in the center of an attack. She watched as the others battled some kind of hair creatures. The fight was short lived. While her group couldn't physically attack these beasts; they did burn pretty well and since most of her group could project energy the creatures didn't last very long. The sky was completely dark when they took to the sky. The group headed for the enormous amount of energy which they all felt. Just as they were upon their destination another gigantic lightning bolt lit up the sky as it crashed into the ground. The war zone before them was burning slightly; the stench of burnt flesh and screams of battle filled the air. Ryoko scanned the fighting and saw that the first layer of zoaniods which mainly consisted of common zoaforms such as Gregoles, Ramotiths and Vamores were utterly destroyed. She also saw her love Denonu fighting and she breathed a sigh of relief. That relief soon turned to shock as Denonu moved, she could now see his whole body whereas before only a profile glimpse. The right side of his body was vaporized; half of his chest and head where completely gone but somehow he was still fighting. Another bolt of lightning crashed down upon him and everything turned white. The ground erupted into molten magma and Ryoko vanished. The space pirate reappeared above the spot where Denonu once stood and began searching with her eyes. Using her telekinetic abilities she parted the magma and lifted what was left of Denonu's body out of the heated rock. What was left was badly burned and was not recognizable. Charred bone and bits of flesh hung limply in the air. Ryoko stared at the lifeless body which used to be her love. A rage slowly began to consume her, building steadily until she could not contain her energy. Her power began to crackle and spark around her which created waves of energy. Her energy field around Denonu's body suddenly disrupted and Ryoko calmed herself and stared watching what was unfolding. A silver metal drop slowly grew onto the bone of Denonu's fore head and as it grew; tiny black veins began to cover his broken frame. This black organism covered his entire body and made him whole again, replacing the missing half of his chest and head. The dark flesh took on a quasi-familiar form and was engulfed by a black skin like armor. It appeared to have similarities with his older guyver armor but it was different. His old dark armor looked more like a normal bioboosted human, but this one appeared sleeker and more detailed as if it were part of his body. His body's musculature and definition could be seen, as well as internal veins pumping their fluids. The armor looked soft and pliable like human skin. Ryoko reached out with her hand and she almost touched Denonu's chest. Just as her fingers were about to make contact the muscle, the organism slowly crept up her fingers and surrounded her hand just as it did Denonu's body. It felt ice cold but after a second it warmed began to feel as if her hand was placed under water. The nerves in her hand caressed the liquid like tissue and it was the softest material she ever felt. Better than any piece of clothing she ever had worn. The life form pulsed with her heartbeat and after a few seconds Denonu's body began to beat with life. Ryoko pulled her hand back and the control metal on Denonu's forehead began to shine an eerie gold. The head of his armor was different like his body; he didn't have sensors on the sides. The air intake holes now appeared below the cheek bones at the rear of his jaw; facing backward instead of forward. She saw no sound emitters where his mouth should be and the eyes looked more menacing; shining with a bright gold color. On the top of his head no armor was present only the guyver's traditional antenna; his hair protruded backward naturally behind the fin causing it to look like a lock of his hair, almost indivisible by the color contrast. He had four blade like protrusions that looked similar to the blades of Guyver Three at the same positions on his arms but the tips were parted. The most drastic change had to be his illuminating control metal. Instead of the regular circular formation that all guyver units had; Denonu's was Ionic and came to points and the top and bottom. The bottom tip rested in between the eyes and top just under the head antenna. It illuminated a fierce gold just as his eyes did, making it look like a hollow third eye. A loud hissing noise was heard as his unit began assimilating vapor through the intake valves and once it was complete the latter half of the second layer of zoaniods which were all hypers, began to move backward. Now completely whole, the lower blade protrusions on each arm started to glow. The tips of the blade parted in two and curved around extending forward in parallel down the length of his arms and emitted a minute hum as it stopped about two and half feet past his fists. The blade's glow was pure white but the center soon dimmed and became just as black as his armor. A white color only surfaced as an outline for the extended spikes.

After a couple of moments Ryoko watched as Denonu launch himself into the sea of teeth and claws no longer caring about strategy only blind fury. Soon he faded from view and crimson colored blood followed in his wake as he decimated his adversaries using his blades and tail. The various hyper zoaniods tried their best attacks upon this deadly guyver combatant. All energy blasts which were shot at this guyver were all dodged as if he could predict their trajectories. The Enzyme IIIs, the guyver killers, tried their acidic blood and projectile venom. The green venom was also evaded just like the arcs of energy which were being sent his way. One particular Enzyme got close to the guyver and slashed at his chest using an extended claw. The transfer pathways in the Enzyme's claw were genetically engineered to siphon blood from its own body and project its namesake through razor sharp nails. Upon contact the bioboost cells of the guyver armor would decay, dissolving into the air as it melted upon itself. The black skin of Denonu's guyver began to dissolve instantly where the zoanoid had made contact. For about half a second a glimpse of accomplishment crossed over its monstrous face; in the next second, it didn't have a face. The tail of the armored fighter encircled around the white zoanoid's head, trapping it under the appendage's crushing grip. The tail then snaked its way from the creature releasing blood as its hairs sliced through the prisoners flesh during the uncoiling. The enzyme dropped in a pool of its own body fluids and within a few seconds Denonu's armor completely healed the damaged portion of bio material. In the distance loud screaming was heard and the earth began to quake. Two large golden lights flashed fiercely along with two bright spheres of energy.

The Elite Three, a small unit of zoa class zoanoid, were awaiting their orders high in the air watching the massacre below. Like most zoa they possessed the latent human ability to convert their bio energy into power. Using that power as they saw fit they could travel at tremendous speeds, reinforce their bodies giving themselves immense strength and project energy at levels which could be prove to be apocalyptic if misused. However, only the elite three could generate output levels that high. Their commander, Tetch, watched the black guyver below decimating the hyper zoaniods as he fought. He spat and addressed his two subordinates Asul and Vijal. Asul was the strongest zoa ever produced by Kronos. The impact of his blows could shake the earth if he focused hard enough. Vijal was always calm and collected; she was the fastest among all zoaforms produced, her speed unparalleled even among the zoalords themselves. Their leader Tetch was the whole package strength, speed, and power. Neither stronger than Asul nor faster than Vijal; but he was far superior when it came to power and strategic thinking. There was no better strategist in Kronos and his only flaw was his temper. Uncontrolled he would even destroy anyone except the other members of his team. They hovered in a triangular formation forming two gigantic spheres of energy at their center. Once fully charged the spheres lit up the entire landscape like the sun. The earth began quaking, unable to withstand the energy build up. Upon completion of the glowing orbs the three zoas launched the spheres at the guyver decimating their fellow zoaforms.

Ryoko watched as Goku put two fingers to his forehead and screamed his friend's name as he stretched out his opposite hand.

Goku: Vegeta!

Goku suddenly grasped Vegeta's hand and the pair became a mass of light and disappeared. Sho and Agito, the first two guyvers, bioboosted creating flashes of light and noise. Sho yelled out another phrase after his first transformation. A gigantic cocoon appeared behind him and his armor was engulfed by another form. Once finished he was almost twice as tall and his armor was in all aspects larger. A gold aura illuminated around him and dual control metal shined of his forehead. Guyver Three just stared at Guyver One his fists clenched. Thrusters on Guyver One's back roared and he flew towards Denonu. The saiyans appeared next to Denonu and they both suddenly erupted into super saiyan as a golden aura flared around them. Their hair turned skyward and became gold and both took different poses. Goku cupped his hands at his side and Vegeta cradled his hands before his chest. The names of each of their techniques roared passed their lips and the ground shook fiercely. Energy blasted from their hands and crashed into the two oncoming spheres. The ground erupted on contact and bits of earth began to float sky ward. The massive amounts of energy reached the critical level and exploded. Everyone present covered their eyes as blinding light pierced every dark corner of the desert. As the light dimmed the zoaniods on the ground found themselves still to be under attack. They tried to defend each other but this guyver was too strong for them. They never laid another claw on him; every attack was dodged just as they were thrown. Eventually the sky crackled again and everything became fire. Sho found himself standing before Denonu and he stared into his eyes as he formed a force shield around them both. The moment the lighting stopped Denonu moved again heading forward as if it was his only concern. Guyver One just headed right behind him following his lead. Vibration blades whipped around the large guyver cutting every zoaniod they could reach.

Goku and Vegeta vanished and appeared before the Elite Three. Their auras flared once more as electricity began surging around their bodies. As they transitioned to the second level of super saiyan they were attacked by the three zoas. Goku guarded himself and the larger one slammed his fist against Goku's braced forearms. Vegeta vanished as he began to punch at the zoa which attacked him. He was punching as fast as he could but he hit nothing but air as the female creature dodged every blow headed her way. As he attacked he felt himself getting hit all over his body. Apparently this zoa was attacking as well as defending. Vegeta's anger began to blind him as he continued to trade blows with air. The zoa's punches were organized but lacked the proper power behind them. Vegeta just took each blow fighting through them unfazed by the female. Suddenly he was stuck hard across his face by a powerful punch. The two zoas swiftly exchanged partners and the two saiyans found out a second too late. Goku was caught in a grapple and at the same time Vegeta was caught blindly by the large zoaform. His eyes went white and he fell from the sky unconscious. The large zoa sped after his adversary and punched him repeatedly as he cratered the ground. Goku struggled with the grip which held him but he didn't have any leverage. Another zoa appeared before him and powered up enormous energy in his palms. The blast erupted around Goku and just before it hit him he felt the female release him. She appeared next to her leader as Goku was engulfed by the energy. The saiyan took the brunt of the blast, unable to put up a proper defense.

Tetch: Looks like the reports were right. They are indeed strong.

Vijal: Yeah but they lack teamwork. Did you see when Asul slugged the short one? He didn't even see it coming. It's as if they always fight one on one and the concept of battling multiple opponents doesn't cross their minds.

Tetch (laughing): I know what you mean. Well let's get back to it. We have to kill them before Denonu reaches the base.

Ryoko watched as Goku's opponents chased after him and she began to survey the area. Guyver One and Denonu were fighting the large mass of zoaniods and the two saiyans battled the three specialized zoas. The only ones not fighting were Guyver Three and herself.

Ryoko: Hey guyver three maybe we can sneak around the zoaniod army from the rear.

She didn't hear a response and she glanced over and where guyver three was standing moments before but he was no longer there. She started to question it but instead she just flew off into the direction of Guyver One and Denonu, heading for battle.


	21. The Arizona Base part 2

The Arizona Base

Part 2

Purg'stall watched the two Guyvers sprinted towards him. Raising his fist he engulfed them in white hot lightning. Raining down from the sky the bolts erupted around the two bioboosted organisms. The gigantic guyver stopped as he shielded himself using a barrier but the smaller visious looking one simply dodged each shockwave continuosly moving forward. The zoalord tried several times to strike Denonu but he just kept coming unfased. Crossing his arms before him Purg'stall summoned his own barrier anticipating the smaller guyvers attack. The attack came as his armored fist struck the energy barrier. The ground broke apart from the impact but Prug'stall remained unharmed as his thoughts ran through his mind.

Prug'stall: /_No normal guyver can punch through a zoalords barrier_./

The zoalord watched his opponent and the guyver's control metal lickered a golden color. The armored fist against the barrier suddenly opened and a slit appeared on the guyver's palm. The slit opened and an eye like organ circled around before it stopped and focused on him. Prug'stall felt a strange energy spread around him and he put all of his power into his barrier hoping to shield himself from what he assumed was an oncoming energy blast. He was suddenly struck with an enormous force and his mind could barely register what was happening. His sense of time was gone and nausea swept over him as he started to shake violently. His consious mind was shattered and his body instinctly held up his protective barrier.

Guyver One watched what happened but he couldn't make sense of what he saw. Denonu struck the barrier and then opened his fist. At that moment the zoalord dissappeared and the Kronos mountonous base erupted as a gigantic hole appeared boring itself clean through the mountain. Sho assumed that the zoalord was knocked backward and thus caused the hole but he couldn't see him or sense the zoaform using his guyver's compound sensors. He stood watching as Denonu leapt toward the base's new opening and entered inside the Kronos facility.

Denonu landed upon rubble, he feet crushing rock and artificial material beneath him. The control metal on his forehead flickered violently and his posture loosened up. When it stopped, Denonu awoke to find himself in unfamilar surroundings. His mind returned to him and the past events flooded him as if someone had pressed his own personal rewind button. The past few minutes came to him and he stared at his blood soaked armored hands. Denonu saw the organism twich and tighten around his arms in between the armor. Wondering in disbelief he thought he himself.

Denonu: /What the hell is this thing. Whatever it is I will figure it out later./

Shaking his head he focused on his friend, the one he was here to rescue. He surveyed the area and found collasped stairwell. Continuing on he jumped broken concrete stairs heading down floor after floor. As he decended he discovered that nearby emergency lights had turned on. Soon he came to a door marked B1 and he lauched himself into it. The door buckled under his strength and he entered a brightly lit hallway. He saw doors and people everywhere and an elevator at the end of the hall. It looked like a dormatory or living quaters. The people were dressed in jumpsuits and looked shocked as they saw him. The shock wore off quickly as the people began to transform into various zoaforms. Instinctivly Denonu's vibration blades protruded and emitted a soft hum as he dashed towards the zoaniods. Energy blasts, teeth, and claws assulted him and using his speed he cut down each target in his path. As he reached the elevator the doors opened and he saw a brown haired woman before him. His armored arm grabbed the woman up by the throat and hoisted her off her feet into the rear transparent wall of the elevator. She stared into his armored face frightened as his grip tightened around her.

Denonu: Where do you keep your prisoners. Answer me and I let you live.

The woman heard his cold metallic voice and the thought of lying didn't even cross her mind. She spoke with whispers as Denonu loosened his grip on her neck.

Elevator woman: About fifty floors down near the processing area.

Denonu released the woman and she fell to the floor gasping for air. He stared through the rear glass like wall and saw a huge chasm which headed downward into the darkness below.

Denonu: Fifty floors huh.

Raising his leg Denonu kicked the wall and it shattered into large glass like chunks. The woman screamed as he did this and he looked at her. His gaze never shifted from her eyes.

Denonu: Thanks for not being difficult.

After speaking he leapt from the elevator and a second later he was in freefall heading down as gravity pulled him toward the blackness. A smile crept across the woman's face and a laugh escaped her lips.

The filtered air rushed past Denonu as he descended down into the unknown. Thirty floors later Denonu began to hear mechanical noises. Sounds of metal grinding upon metal. Looking down he saw a large metallic shutter closing across the large area blocking off his decent. The saiyan could tell that the shutter was a few feet thick and Denonu cursed before shifting his body around so he was falling head first. Cocking his right arm back his muscles clenched as he closed the distance between the shutter and himself. Metal warped, the elevator glass shaft shattered and everything around him shook violently as Denonu puched the shutter with tremedous force. A shockwave of force rocked the facility continuing upward and downward across the large chamber. The shutter exploded away from the guyver, coning inward before destroying the wall which held it in place. Breaking free from the wall the shutter began to fall and Denonu followed it further down into the Cronos base. A few more floors later Denonu dug his armored fingers into the wall griping the concrete and steel as best he could. Scraping the wall he slowed his decent, his hand breaking up the concrete and steel creating claw marks into the wall. After he stopped Denonu saw elevator doors beneath him and he dropped down onto the frame of the doorway. Using he hands he began to pry the elevator doors open using his hands. The mechanism which held the doors in place fought loudly as sounds of grinding was heard. A couple of seconds later the doors broke open and the guyver had access to this new floor. Cold air washed over his armored skin filling the vacuum that the elevator doors held in place. The bio armor regulated Denonu's body temperature so he only felt the chilled air for a short second. Denonu suddenly heard screaming and pounding noises. He found himself facing a long corridor lined with what he assumed was cell doors. But upon closer inspection they looked more like storage rooms or meat freezers. Large metal doors and frames each with a panel next to it containing a screen and a number keypad. Destiny's scent washed over him and the saiyan urgently sprinted down the corridor heading towards the scents origin.

Tetsouro pounded on the door excitedly hoping that his friends would hear him. With all the shaking and emergency sirens sounding he figured that the base was under attack. Finally his best friend Sho had found him. He had been here for weeks by himself until someone had dropped off a woman into his cell. Staring at the red headed woman he remembered when she was brought in. She struck her jailor in the head and he hurt her some kind of way before throwing her onto the ground. Tetsouro figured that she was injured internally somehow because she hasn't moved since the incident. She hugged her chest and her breathing was in short gasps. He soon figured out that she spoke English but he only understood a few words. He was taught English in school but only for a couple classes and only a little bit of it stuck with him. The woman repeated word Destiny, so he gathered that to be her name. He tried to comfort the woman as best he could. Giving her his jacket as a makeshift blanket when it got cold. Her clothing was tattered and she was more nude than dressed. When the temperature suddenly dropped he tried to get someones attention but no one came. He talked to his new cell mate off and on trying to keep her awake. He told her about how he got here, about Sho, the guyver, anything he could think of. Then after she would try to tell him about something called Denonu. He figured it was a name giving how often the woman mentioned it. Perhaps Denonu was her boyfriend or husband. Tetsouro also noticed that during the conversation that the woman was developing a fever and soon she passed out and he was unable to awaken her. Considering it a bad sign he started to pound on the walls as best he was a few hours ago, now his fists throbbed painfully as he sat on the ground bleeding. The edge of his hands were heavily brused and lacerated. Frozen blood stained the metal cell door running down its length. Looking at the bronze skin woman Tetsouro gathered his remaining strength and stood up onto his feet. Raising his fist he prepared to pound on the door. Just as his fist was about to slam into the door, a loud sound reverbed through the cell and his cell shook again. Tetsouro smiled as he realized that the sound was coming from the cell door and that someone was pounding on the door from the other side.

Tetsouro: Sho, I'm in here!

He watched as the cell door was ripped from the surrounding wall and its frame. Concrete dust filled the air and his vision began to haze. The door was thrown away and he heard it slam aganst the floor. Through the dust he saw a figure standing there and his smile got bigger for a second when he realised that the figure was a guyver.


End file.
